


ВЛЮБЛЕННАЯ ДУРОЧКА

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, time-travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мае 2004 года, когда Ангел и Спайк пытаются найти Баффи в Риме, она отправляется в прошлое, чтобы выполнить задание Власть Предержащих и получить в награду своего любимого вампира. Желательно – живым. В крайнем случае – не-мертвым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Римские каникулы в Лондоне

Пролог:

_ОТЧЕТ О ПРОДЕЛАННОЙ РАБОТЕ  
**Кому: ** Руперту Джайлзу, Председателю Совета Наблюдателей  
**От: ** Баффи Саммерс, специального консультанта Совета Наблюдателей по вопросам международной тактической разведки и боевой подготовки курсантов при Обучающем центре Совета Наблюдателей  
**Тема: ** Операция "Ахиллесова пята"_

_Дорогой Джайлз!  
Извините, но какой кретин придумывает названия ваших операций? Все три недели, что я обхаживала Бессмертного, я думала, что мне придется щекотать ему пятки. Эндрю сказал, что для некоторых разновидностей демонов это самая страшная пытка. Правда, вчера он вернулся с просмотра нового фильма "Троя" и сказал, что, согласно новейшей голливудской мифологии, ахиллесова пята - это когда стопроцентного голливудского героя, такого как Брэд Питт, убивает англичанин с сомнительным эльфийским прошлым. Дон подняла его на смех и сказала, что девяносто процентов стопроцентных голливудцев - иностранцы... впрочем, я отвлеклась.  
Джайлз, вы не сердитесь, что я не по форме пишу, правда ведь? Обратите внимание - я выучила свою должность и пишу ее без ошибок, поэтому вы сможете подшить этот отчет, не опасаясь ни за мою, ни за свою репутацию. Все равно никто не читает этих отчетов дальше титульного листа.  
Я не знаю, что написал вам Эндрю, но наверняка он наврал с три короба, поэтому я все-таки допишу свой отчет, чтобы вы знали, что на самом деле он вовсе не плюется огнем и не умеет летать. Он - в смысле Бессмертный. Впрочем, Эндрю мог и про себя такое написать. По-моему, Италия подействовала не только на его гормоны, но и на мозги. Я никогда не забуду вечера, когда он излагал Бессмертному теорию, что его раса происходит от скрещения криптонитов и вулканцев (не спрашивайте). Бедняга Морти смотрел на него круглыми глазами, а на следующий день попросил не оставлять его наедине с Эндрю. По-моему, он его боялся. Впрочем, я опять отвлекаюсь.  
Значит, так. Морти действительно обладает очень большой властью в Риме. Вся местная мафия - под ним. И половина местной полиции. Особой кровожадности я не заметила - впрочем, он наверняка знает, что это не лучший способ очаровать девушку. Особенно блондинку. Из напитков предпочитает мартини. Говорит по-английски почти без акцента. Одевается в Armani с головы до ног. Обожает обувь Jimmy Choo. Из последней весенней коллекции приобрел дюжину пар... Впрочем, я опять не о том.  
Согласно полученному заданию по тактической оценке потенциальных возможностей альянса Совета с Бессмертным имею сообщить что... что...  
Черт возьми, Джайлз, я не умею писать такие бумажки! Что вы хотите знать о Морти? Можно ли иметь с ним дело? Хрен его знает. Бабник жуткий. Вроде не садист. Руки распускает только если девушка позволяет. Терпел присутствие Эндрю. Это говорит о многом, не правда ли?   
Да, раз уж речь опять зашла об Эндрю. Джайлз, УМОЛЯЮ, не присылайте мне больше Эндрю в качестве помощника и связного. От него гораздо больше вреда, чем пользы. Во-первых, он с утра до вечера кадрил местных девушек, выдавая себя чуть ли не за Джеймса Бонда. Во-вторых, он начал писать сагу о любви Истребительницы к Бессмертному (уверял, что для конспирации ему лучше всего выдавать себя за моего биографа). В-третьих, в последние дни он очень настойчиво расспрашивал, сильно ли Бессмертный отличается в постели от вампира, клянясь, что эта информация необходима ему для книги. В-четвертых, он почему-то захотел выяснить, кого я люблю больше - Ангела или Спайка.  
Черт, у меня испортилось настроение. Прошел почти год с тех пор как случилось сами знаете что, а мне до сих пор кажется, что я могла…(зачеркнуто).  
Дорогой Джайлз!  
Не берите в голову. Это мои проблемы. Надеюсь, ваш альянс с Бессмертным не закончится ничьей смертью. Вроде он нормальный мужик, хотя не без заскоков. Если вы могли работать с Трэверсом, с ним тоже сможете. Передайте ему от меня привет и скажите, что я с ним не кадрилась, а занималась тактической разведкой. Мне самой конфузно с ним объясняться._

_Обнимаю и целую в маковку  
Баффи Саммерс,   
Специальный консультант Совета Наблюдателей по вопросам международной тактической разведки и боевой подготовки курсантов при Обучающем центре Совета Наблюдателей _

Глава 1  
Дневник Баффи Саммерс.  
"18 мая 2004 года.   
Этот придурок сказал - от Колизея направо. Но Колизей на секундочку круглый! Жалко, что я сразу не сообразила. Два часа бродила вокруг да около. Потом поняла, что Морти имел в виду место, где пытался меня поцеловать. Ладно, место нашлось. И на том спасибо.  
Дальше - надежный ориентир: магазин старинного оружия, за которым нужно повернуть в переулок. Магазин я нашла быстро - это единственное место в округе, где в витрине выставлены мечи и ружья. Оружие, по-моему, все поддельное, но с учетом того, что там кишмя кишат туристы, ничего другого ожидать не приходится. Далее. Переулок вроде бы по описанию подходит - мусорные баки, дворовые кошки вперемешку с крысами и горластые тетки, переругивающиеся через улицу. Местный колорит! И канализационный люк именно там, где сказал Морти.  
Выучить наизусть: по тоннелю направо, возле граффити sex sux направо будет железная дверь. Если заперто, постучать, и ни в коем случае не срывать дверь с петель.   
Интересно, врал Морти или нет? И почему контакты с ПТБ возможны только в мировых киностолицах? Морти плел какую-то чушь насчет того, что они питаются мифами и легендами. Но тогда почему они живут в канализации? Канализационные мифы более аппетитны? В общем, дело темное.  
По-моему, Морти сам ни хрена не знает. Сначала сказал, что в Париже ПТБ живут под Синематекой, потом извинился и сказал, что они переехали под студию Gaumont. Про Лос-Анджелес вообще не знает. "Ну... где-то Голливуде!" - а когда я сказала ему, что это порядка 30 миль в диаметре (или радиусе? - я их путаю), он сказал, что последнее столетие не бывал в ЛА. Мол, не хочет портить себе настроение посещением этой клоаки, потому что там обитают его давние враги - мерзкие, отвратительные твари, живущие в ночи, ибо не смеют осквернять солнечный день своим безобразием.  
Короче, боится туда соваться, потому что там ему могут надрать задницу.  
Ладно, проехали. Хотя я догадываюсь, в чей огород камешек.  
Днем спускаться в люк слишком стремно - там постоянно полицейские шныряют взад-вперед, опасаются терактов. А ночью - самое оно.  
Что взять с собой: фонарик - один, колов - три, ручку и бумагу (наверное, этот самый дневник и возьму). Базука не помешала бы. Морти говорит, что у Власть Предержащих (таково местное прозвище ПТБ) извращенное чувство юмора. Если они соглашаются провести Испытание, то выискивают самое слабое место испытуемого. Этак они могут и тест по алгебре устроить. И посадить экзаменатором директора Снайдера.  
Брр... нет, об этом лучше даже не думать!"  
************************  
Баффи постучала в дверь, стараясь не смотреть на надпись SEX SUX. Ей казалось, что ПТБ заранее смеются над ней. Заскрипели ржавые петли и дверь медленно отворилась, озарив мрачный тоннель серебристым светом.  
Баффи нерешительно шагнула внутрь и оглушительно громко чихнула от стоящей столбом пыли.  
\-- Здесь что, филиал Саннидейльского кратера?  
\-- Истребительница, - раздался бесполый голос сверху. - Прояви немного уважения к Власть Предержащим.  
\-- Хорошо, хорошо, не филиал. Главная контора.  
Голос сверху не то зарычал, не то фыркнул.  
\-- Эээ... извините, - пробормотала Баффи. - Я больше буду. Честно.  
Она услышала шаги, и из столба пыли появились двое существ, которых Баффи тотчас же мысленно окрестила Позолоченными Уполномоченными ПТБ. Мужчина и женщина, раскрашенные золотой краской и похожие на танцовщиков стрип-клуба, с любопытством осмотрели Баффи.  
\-- У нас давно не было гостей, - сказал, наконец, мужчина.  
Баффи криво улыбнулась и слегка помахала им рукой. Давать волю языку она боялась.  
\-- Ты можешь огласить свое желание, - торжественно заявил Позолоченный Уполномоченный.  
\-- Я хочу вернуть Спайка, - быстро сказала Баффи.  
Она подумала, что, наверное, было бы неплохо объяснить им, что Спайк хороший парень, и что он полностью искупил свои грехи, когда спас вселенную, закрыв собой Адскую пасть, и что она просто обязана его вернуть, чтобы закончить, наконец, объяснение в любви, которое так нагло прервала судьба. Но тогда придется слишком многое объяснять...  
\-- Вернуть? - издевательски удивился Позолоченный Уполномоченный. - Ты хочешь вернуть вампира?  
Баффи кивнула.  
\-- А разве можно вернуть то, что не принадлежало тебе?  
Так, подумала Баффи, начинаются подвохи. Главное - говорить предельно просто и без двусмысленностей. Иначе они подловят тебя на какой-нибудь мелочи, и ты получишь дырку от бублика.  
\-- Хорошо, - нерешительно сказала Баффи. - Просто сделайте так, чтобы он был жив.  
\-- Жив? Ты хочешь, чтобы он стал человеком?  
\-- Ну... да! - обрадовалась Баффи. Черт возьми, это лучший вариант! Спайк - живой, теплый, можно будет вместе ходить на пляж и по магазинам, пользоваться презервативами научится...  
\-- Ты берешь на себя ответственность за его выбор? - укоризненно спросил Позолоченный Уполномоченный.  
\-- Неужели вампир с душой может отказаться от возможности стать человеком? - удивилась Баффи.  
Оба Позолоченных Уполномоченных как-то странно на нее посмотрели.  
\-- Ну, хорошо, - упавшим голосом сказала Баффи. - Пусть остается вампиром. Главное - чтобы он был!  
Несколько мгновений стояла тишина. Потом женщина наклонилась к мужчине и что-то прошептала ему на ухо.  
\-- Мы выполним твое желание, - изрек мужчина. - Но для этого ты должна пройти Испытание.  
Баффи усердно закивала головой и постаралась принять как можно более серьезный и сосредоточенный вид, чтобы никто не сомневался, что такому человеку, как она, можно смело поручить любое ответственное задание.  
\-- Ты должна принести нам Фолиант.  
\-- Фо-чего?  
\-- Фолиант - древняя книга заклятий и пророчеств, - сказал мужчина. – Скрытое в ней знание опасно, и если книга попадет в плохие руки, произойдет катастрофа.  
Баффи деловито закивала, вынула дневник с ручкой и приготовилась записывать.  
\-- Окей, а где его прячут? Кстати, вы знаете, что мой биограф Эндрю - по совместительству компьютерный гений, который вскрывает любые коды и замки? Так, по крайней мере, он утверждает...  
\-- Следы Фолианта теряются в Лондоне в 1880 году, - сказал мужчина. - Ты отправишься туда и найдешь его. Как только Фолиант окажется в твоих руках, мы тебя вернем.  
\-- Упс, - пробормотала Баффи. - А если окажется, что эта штука сгинула или еще что?  
\-- Если окажется, что ты не можешь найти Фолиант, мы вернем тебя без него. Ты согласна? Или ты отказываешься от Испытания?  
\-- Нет-нет! - торопливо заверила Баффи. - Я готова! Что я должна де...  
Она осеклась, обнаружив, что стены вокруг нее задрожали и расплылись. Мгновение - и Баффи стояла посреди темной улицы, а отдаленный топот копыт не оставлял сомнений, что она уже в пункте назначения.

Глава 2  
Дневник Баффи Саммерс  
"17 ноября 1880 года.  
Фолиант. Кажется, я запомнила правильно. По правде говоря, я ожидала от ПТВ что-нибудь более заковыристое. Найти какую-то книжонку, потерявшуюся во времени? После стольких апокалипсисов? Задание для идиотов.  
Надеюсь, что в этом доме действительно живут предки Джайлза. Вроде бы адрес я не перепутала. Фасад, правда, совершенно другой, но Джайлз упоминал, что его дом перестраивали в начале ХХ века. По идее, стоило бы дождаться прихода мистера викторианского Джайлза, но ночью на улице так холодно, что просто нет сил! И потом, какого хрена он где-то шляется по ночам? Может быть, он вообще уехал куда-нибудь по делам?  
Хороший домик. Три этажа - это клево. Я бы устроила на третьем этаже спортзал. С мягкими матами, чтобы сразу после спарринга мы со Спайком могли бы... (зачеркнуто) Баффи, не смей об этом думать, пока его не вернешь!  
План действий: Джайлз - Совет - Фолиант. Просто, как все гениальное.  
Джайлз упоминал, что в его семье поколение за поколением работало в Совете Наблюдателей. Он даже имена называл, но, конечно, я ни одного не запомнила. Ну неважно.  
Главное - я специальный консультант Совета Наблюдателей по вопросам международной тактической разведки. Про боевую подготовку лучше помалкивать, а то еще заставят учить местную молодежь приемчикам ХХI века. Итак. Я прибыла сюда с важным заданием. Они обязаны мне помогать. Нет, лучше сказать "содействовать". И все время давить на этот пункт. И подчеркивать мои широкие полномочия в пространстве и времени.  
Что мне нужно:  
1\. Информация, где хранится книга. Наверняка Совет в курсе.  
2\. Зелье или какая-нибудь другая хрень, чтобы заставить его забыть о случившемся (и остальных тоже - если будут остальные). Нужно будет как-то объяснить ему про парадоксы времени. Или лучше не объяснять, потому что я сама их плохо понимаю. Короче, скажу, что не его ума дело.  
3\. Тайник, куда можно будет спрятать книгу, чтобы забрать ее в 2004 году. Или ПТБ вытащат меня вместе с книгой? Мы как-то плохо проработали этот вопрос. Мне вообще казалось, что по времени путешествуют в голом виде. Или для Шварценеггера у них отдельные правила насчет одежды?  
4\. Кстати, об одежде. Мне нужны нормальные шмотки. И обувь. Ходить на каблуках по местным мостовым - это смертоубийство!!!  
5\. Короткая не занудная лекция о местных манерах и обычаях. А то местные мужики как-то странно реагируют на вопросы девушки о том, как пройти по такому-то адресу. Может быть, их мой топик смущал? Ладно, в следующий раз будут знать, как руки распускать.  
6\. А вот интересно - сколько поколений Джайлзы..."  
Баффи отложила дневник, услышав шум внизу, у входа. Поздно, однако, возвращается домой мистер Джайлз. Часы над камином показывали за полночь.  
Баффи сладко потянулась в мягкой постели под балдахином и решила спуститься вниз, чтобы представиться. Но не успела она сделать и двух шагов, как дверь спальни отворилась, и на пороге появился человек с пистолетами в руках.  
Несколько секунд она удивленно смотрели друг на друга.  
\-- Кто ты? - спросил, наконец, человек. - Демон-суккуб? Незарегистрированная ведьма?  
Баффи выдавила жалкую улыбку.  
\-- Здрасьте, - пробормотала она. - Я - Баффи Саммерс. Специальный консультант Совета Наблюдателей по вопросам международной тактической разведки... и боевой подготовки курсантов при Обучающем центре Совета Наблюдателей.  
Она попыталась сделать шаг вперед.  
\-- Стой, где стоишь, - сердито сказал мужчина. - Один шаг - и я тебя пристрелю.  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- И что, мы всю ночь так простоим?  
\-- Это зависит от того, что тебе нужно.  
\-- Я прибыла с важным заданием, - неуверенно сказала Баффи. - Мне нужна ваша пом... эээ... содействие.  
Мужчина рассмеялся.  
\-- И откуда же ты прибыла?  
\-- Из ХХI века.  
Мужчина прокашлялся.  
\-- Мистер Джайлз, я не шучу. Мне нужен Фолиант. Вы обязаны оказывать мне содействие.  
Подумав, она добавила:  
\-- У меня полномочия. Широкие.  
\-- Это старина Босуорт подослал тебя, чтобы подшутить надо мной? Да?  
\-- Мистер Джайлз! - воскликнула Баффи. - Это не шутка! Не розыгрыш! Я действительно работаю в Совете... в Новом Совете. И мне действительно нужна ваша помощь.  
\-- Дорогая барышня! - воскликнул Джайлз. - Неужели вы думаете, что вам удастся одурачить меня?  
Баффи вздохнула.  
\-- Я всегда говорила, что Наблюдатели по определению тупы и ненаблюдательны. Если бы я хотела вас одурачить, неужели я бы не придумала что-нибудь более правдоподобное?  
\-- Сударыня...  
\-- Называйте меня Баффи.  
\-- Хорошо... Баффи. Меня зовут Реймонд Джайлз. Ты проникла в мое жилище без разрешения и говоришь странные вещи. Ты можешь доказать, что говоришь правду?  
\-- Посмотрите на меня. Неужели не понятно, что я не из вашего времени?  
Джайлз пожал плечами.  
\-- Не спорю, ты одета странно. Но что это доказывает?  
Баффи задумалась.  
\-- Некоторые мои вещи сшиты из материала, который еще не изобретен наукой. В моем лифчике нейлоновые прокладки - хотите пощупать?  
\-- Нет!!! - в голосе Джайлза мелькнула истерическая нотка. - Ради Бога, не надо!  
\-- Можно просто посмотреть.  
\-- Я не желаю... я плохо разбираюсь в тонкостях женской одежды.  
Несколько секунд они конфузливо смотрели друг на друга.  
\-- О! - воскликнула Баффи. - Я придумала! В каждом поколении рождается только одна Истребительница, бла-бла-бла... - правильно?  
\-- Да. Все, кроме "бла-бла-бла".  
\-- Отлично. У вас ведь есть одна Истребительница, так?  
\-- Да.  
\-- Ну вот! Я тоже Истребительница. Это доказывает, что я не из вашего времени.  
Джайлз задумался.  
\-- Дайте мне ваш пистолет, - сказала Баффи. - Или какую-нибудь другую металлическую штуковину - я ее сломаю. Или, если хотите, проломлю дырку в стене голыми руками.  
\-- Не стоит, - поспешно сказал Джайлз.  
\-- Согласна. На улице холодно.  
В конце концов они спустились в подвал, и Баффи с разрешения Джайлза сломала несколько бревен, которые предназначались на дрова в камине. Затем она проделала то же самое внутри круга, который, по уверению Джайлза, отсекал возможность проделать подобные операции магическим путем. Одновременно Джайлз посыпал себе голову какой-то светящейся пылью, предохраняющей от наведения галлюцинаций.  
К тому времени, когда все дрова были сломаны, он окончательно поверил в то, что его гостья - Истребительница.

Глаза 3  
\-- Значит, мой пра-пра-правнук станет главой Совета Наблюдателей?  
Баффи кивнула. Лучше не рассказывать, что сначала Джайлза выгнали из Совета и он несколько лет был на птичьих правах. Об уничтожении Старого Совета тоже лучше не говорить. И вообще, пора переходить к делу.  
\-- А зачем вам понадобился Фолиант? - осведомился Джайлз, шевеля дрова в камине.  
\-- Эээ... его следы теряются в Лондоне в 1880 году, - осторожно сказала Баффи. - Если он попадет в плохие руки - сами понимаете.  
Джайлз кивнул.  
\-- Тебя послал мой правнук?  
\-- Я выполняла его задание, - уклончиво ответила Баффи. - В ходе задания возникло... осложнение. Я не могу посвящать вас в детали, чтобы не изменить линию времени.  
\-- Линию времени?  
\-- Ну, это из "Стар трека". Изменение будущего и все такое. Не берите в голову.  
\-- Как это "не берите"? - удивился Джайлз. - Я должен позаботиться о том, чтобы не произошло изменения будущего. Это очень опасно. Мне нужно будет приготовить зелье забвения для себя и всех, кому придется с тобой общаться.  
Баффи улыбнулась.  
\-- Мистер Джайлз, вы замечательный помощник. Я попрошу, чтобы вашу работу отметили в 2004 году какой-нибудь наградой... посмертно.  
\-- Спасибо, - пробормотал Джайлз. - К сожалению, я не знаю, где хранится Фолиант. Я слышал о нем много легенд и преданий, но никогда не видел саму книгу. Возможно, она спрятана в тайном архиве Совета, но он находится за семью замками.  
\-- В прямом или переносном смысле? Если в прямом - я сломаю любые замки без проблем.  
\-- Но тебе нельзя выходить на улицу в таком виде!  
Баффи вздохнула.  
\-- Я тоже об этом подумала. Но я не желаю напяливать уродство, в котором ходят ваши местные. Это не одежда, а настоящее безобразие. Может быть, здесь есть какие-нибудь продвинутые дизайнеры, которые шьют женские брючные костюмы?  
\-- Увы. Разве только...  
\-- Что?  
\-- Может быть, ты попробуешь переодеться мужчиной?  
Четверть часа спустя Баффи с интересом рассматривала хорошенького юношу в строгом костюме и при шляпе, которые, подбоченившись, смотрел на нее из зеркала.  
\-- Как мне называть вас, юный джентльмен? - поинтересовался Джайлз.  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Если мне понадобится окликнуть тебя на людях, я буду называть тебя Бартоломью, - предложил Джайлз. - Ты - мой дальний родственник из Америки.  
Баффи оценила находчивость Джайлза, когда они вышли на улицу. Статус американского родственника позволял ей глазеть по сторонам и задавать вопросы. Впрочем, ночью глазеть было почти не на что. Они подошли к зданию Совета откуда-то с заднего входа, и Баффи уже приготовилась взломать дверь, когда Джайлз достал связку ключей и открыл ее. Крадучись, они прошли в библиотеку; Джайлз подвел Баффи к окованной металлом двери и сделал приглашающий жест.  
Баффи мысленно извинилась перед симпатичными сапожками из крокодиловой кожи, которые выдал ей Наблюдатель, и изо всех сил ударила ногой по двери. Раздался хруст, дверь слетела с петель, а Джайлз издал за спиной Баффи какой-то сдавленный звук - не то возглас восхищения, не то стон ужаса.  
\-- Интересно, - сказала Баффи. - Неужели все так просто? Неужели никаких магических трюков?  
\-- Магия в среде магов бессмысленна, - ответил Джайлз. - Думаю, тебе придется взломать еще и шкаф, в котором хранится каталог.  
Шкафу хватило удара кулака. На этом ценная помощь Баффи завершилась. Джайлз углубился в изучение каталога, а Баффи, зевая, отправилась в незасекреченную часть библиотеки, где ранее она успела заметить уютный диванчик. Часы показывали половину шестого утра. Баффи прилегла на диванчик и почувствовала, что ее клонит в сон.  
Ей показалось, что она закрыла глаза всего на секунду и сразу же открыла их, потому что почувствовала чей-то взгляд.  
Сначала она подумала, что умерла.  
Потом на мгновение ей показалось, что она все еще спит.  
Потом она все вспомнила, и ей в голову пришла мысль, что испытание осталось позади, Фолиант найден, и Власть Предержащие выполнили ее желание.  
\-- Спайк...  
\-- Сэр? - удивленно переспросил голубоглазый молодой человек с каштановыми волосами. - Что вы здесь делаете?  
Баффи глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках и коленях. Она осмотрелась по сторонам: библиотека Совета, на часах - восемь, Джайлза не видать, а над ней склонился молодой человек, как две капли воды похожий на Спайка, только с темными волосами.  
\-- Я... кажется, я уснул, - пробормотала она.  
\-- Кто вы? Как вы сюда попали?  
Прежде чем Баффи придумала ответ, она услышала за спиной шаги, и оглянувшись, увидела мистера Джайлза.  
\-- Уильям, познакомься, это Бартоломью, мой троюродный племянник по отцовской линии, приехал из Америки. Барт, это Уильям Уинтерс, друг нашей семьи, чрезвычайно одаренный и начитанный молодой человек.  
\-- Рад познакомиться, - смущенно сказал Уильям. - Право же, я не заслуживаю такой лестной характеристики. Извините, сэр, я не думал, что в библиотеке может присутствовать посторонний... тем более в такой ранний час...  
\-- Уильям, дело в том, что мне нужно унести домой много книг по работе, и Бартоломью согласился помочь, - быстро ответил Джайлз. - Я как раз закончил подбирать книги, а Барт, как я вижу, немного задремал - наверное, у тебя снова была бурная ночь, Бартоломью? Что я должен буду написать твоему отцу? Он наверняка захочет узнать, как проводит время его непутевый отпрыск!  
\-- Моему отцу совершенно не обязательно знать, как я провожу время, - сказала Баффи, надеясь, что ее слова звучат не слишком наигранно. - Он и сам далеко не святой, к вашему сведению. Пусть скажет спасибо, что я согласился уехать, чтобы не бросать тень на семью.  
Уильям смотрел на нее с благоговейным ужасом.  
\-- Могу я поинтересоваться, что вы совершили, сэр?  
\-- Дуэли с многочисленными мерзавцами, заполонившими Дикий Запад, - небрежно обронила Баффи. - Право же, пустяки, о которых не стоит упоминать в обществе благовоспитанных джентльменов.  
\-- О, я читал удивительные истории о Диком Западе! - воскликнул Уильям. - Я восхищаюсь Америкой! Мой любимый писатель - Эдгар Аллан По, и я считаю, что американская литература обладает огромным художественным потенциалом - а как полагаете вы, сэр Бартоломью?  
\-- Эээ... - промямлила Баффи. - Да, конечно... обладает.  
\-- Уильям, - поспешно сказал Джайлз. - У меня к тебе огромная просьба. Я нарушил правила, впустив в библиотеку постороннего человека, и буду чрезвычайно признателен, если ты закроешь глаза на это маленькое нарушение.  
\-- О, разумеется, - согласился Уильям. - Если нужно, я тоже могу помочь отнести книги.  
\-- Не стоит, - Джайлз похлопал его по плечу. - Я знаю, что ты пришел работать, и не хочу тебя отрывать. Есть люди, которые читают книги, и люди, которые их таскают. Бартоломью - из тех, кто охотнее таскает, чем читает.  
Баффи криво улыбнулась.  
\-- Уильям, твоя матушка была чрезвычайно добра, когда приглашала меня в гости, - продолжал Джайлз. - Надеюсь, она не будет возражать, если я приду вместе с Бартоломью?  
\-- О, это большая честь для нашей семьи! - воскликнул Уильям. - Мистер Бартоломью, мы будем счастливы услышать ваши рассказы о Диком Западе!

Глава 4  
\-- Интересно, какую песню он запоет, когда обнаружится, что кто-то взломал дверь в секретный архив? - мрачно спросила Баффи, разгружая в гостиной тяжелый саквояж с ненужными книгами.  
\-- Не обнаружится, - спокойно ответил Джайлз. - Я сделал восстановительное заклинание.  
\-- Интересно. Значит, разрушительное заклинание вы сделать не можете, а восстановительное - пожалуйста?  
\-- Дело в том, что повернуть процесс вспять нетрудно, если этот процесс произошел совсем недавно, - ответил Джайлз. - Но если это было давно - а эта дверь построена пять веков назад - повернуть процесс в обратную сторону практически невозможно...  
\-- Окей, я все равно ничего не пойму, - вздохнула Баффи. - Скажите лучше, что там у нас с Фолиантом. И зачем вы напросились на ужин к Спай... к Уильяму.  
Джайлз бросил на нее подозрительный взгляд.  
\-- Я понимаю, что не имею права задавать лишние вопросы, но мне кажется, что ты что-то скрываешь от меня Баффи.  
Она потупилась.  
\-- Это длинная история. Давайте начнем с Фолианта... и ужина в доме Уильяма.  
Джайлз машинально начал складывать книги в стопку.  
\-- Я нашел упоминание о том, что Фолиант был вверен его семейству на хранение несколько веков тому назад. Работа Наблюдателя - это семейная традиция, поэтому я полагаю, что тайна книги переходила от отца к сыну. Сегодня Уильям - единственный человек, который может нам помочь.  
Баффи присвистнула  
\-- Задачка про волка, козла и капусту.  
\-- То есть? - нерешительно осведомился Джайлз.  
\-- Вы действительно можете изготовить заклинание забвения?  
\-- Да, конечно.  
\-- Тогда слушайте. Вокруг Уильяма придется танцевать на цыпочках. Через 120 лет он станет ключевой фигурой в... - Баффи начала загибать пальцы, беззвучно шевеля губами. - Так, кажется, трех. Трех апокалипсисах. Плюс он уничтожил Помазанника. Плюс помогал по мелочам. Плюс... Джайлз, вы действительно все забудете?  
\-- Да, конечно, - Джайлз ошеломленно покачал головой. - Но как он мог прожить 120 лет?  
\-- Он стал вампиром. Вернее, станет - с вашей точки зрения.  
\-- Я не понял. Ты вроде сказала - он будет вам помогать...  
Баффи досадливо вздохнула.  
\-- Джайлз, у вас устаревшие представления о вампирах. Уильям станет хорошим вампиром. У него будет душа. Правда, без души он тоже будет нам помогать, а душу завоюет, чтобы произвести на меня впечатление полным набором добродетелей...  
\-- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - пробормотал Джайлз. -- Если в 21 веке союзником и помощником Истребительницы станет вампир, то чем занимается в ваше время Совет?  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Да все тем же. Пишет бумажки.  
***************  
Баффи мысленно сосчитала количество вилочек и ножичков, лежащих по каждую сторону ее тарелки, и тяжело вздохнула. Ладно, американскому племяннику сойдет с рук незнание английского этикета. Она видела краем глаза, что Уильям исподтишка бросает на нее косые взгляды, и это нервировало ее еще больше. Джайлз и миссис Энн Уинтерс мило беседовали о погоде, общих знакомых и новых книгах.  
Честно отмучившись час, Баффи получила передышку, когда миссис Уинтерс предложила перейти в гостиную и послушать там новые стихи ее сына. Уильям страшно смущался, но все-таки прочитал несколько четверостиший о прекрасной деве, которой посвящены его мысли и чувства. Баффи краснела и бледнела, слушая его голос, и, в конце концов, не выдержав, быстро вышла из комнаты.  
Заблудившись в анфиладе комнат, она окончательно отчаялась и дала волю слезам. Она плакала горько и безутешно - об этом невинном юноше, который станет вампиром и пройдет из-за нее через девять кругов ада, о себе - несчастной идиотке, не сумевшей вовремя понять и оценить его чувства...  
\-- Мисс?  
Баффи подпрыгнула от неожиданности.  
\-- Мисс, не бойтесь.  
Уильям смущенно топтался в дверях, протягивая ей носовой платок с расстояния пяти футов. Баффи схватила платок и отвернулась, чтобы вытереть слезы.  
\-- Не смотри на меня, - пробормотала она. - Я ужасно выгляжу.  
\-- Неправда, мисс. Вы прекрасны. Вам очень идет мужской наряд. По правде говоря, я думал, что девушки переодеваются юношами только в пьесах Шекспира, но, оказывается, такое случается и в жизни.  
Уильям галантно предложил Баффи руку и усадил ее на диван.  
\-- Могу я дерзнуть спросить вас, что стало причиной этого маскарада? - осторожно осведомился он.  
Баффи вздохнула.  
\-- Эээ... я не имею права рассказывать, в чем дело. Конечно, вы можете выставить меня из вашего дома за обман...  
\-- Ни в коем случае! - пылко воскликнул Уильям. - Я в курсе, что мистер Джайлз является членом тайного общества... Совета... что они сражаются с темными силами... Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь меня тоже примут в члены этого общества, но для этого я должен научиться подниматься над условностями и широко смотреть на мир.  
Баффи невольно улыбнулась.  
\-- Но ведь я видела тебя в библиотеке Совета - значит, ты уже входишь в круг избранных?  
\-- Я пока только составляю каталоги и аннотации на книги в читальном зале, - вздохнул Уильям. - Отец мечтал, чтобы я попал в отдел стратегического планирования, но я не смог сдать экзамен и собеседование.  
\-- Да, экзамены - это отстой, - согласилась Баффи.  
\-- Простите... отстой?  
Она нервно засмеялась.  
\-- Это... такое американское выражение. Означает... эээ... трудное дело. И на чем ты завалился? В смысле - что ответил неправильно?  
Уильям смущенно потупился.  
\-- Я должен был написать эссе о бдительности на страже против темных сил. Наверное, мне не стоило писать, что нам нужно научиться их понимать. Я имею в виду темные силы.   
\-- По-моему, ты написал правильно, - сказала Баффи. - Эти придурки из Совета ни хре... ничего не понимают, бюрократы хреновы...  
Она осеклась. Уильям смотрел на нее с благоговейным ужасом.  
\-- Мисс... я ценю вашу доброту, но не стоит утешать меня, оскорбляя Совет. Я знаю, что я никчемен и жалок.   
\-- Неправда! - воскликнула Баффи.   
\-- Я плохой библиотекарь... и плохой поэт...  
Баффи взяла его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнула.  
\-- Уильям, посмотри мне в глаза. Запомни: ты не никчемный. Ты не жалкий. Ты все написал правильно. Но ты опередил свое время, Совет еще не дорос до этих идей.  
Несколько секунд они завороженно смотрели друг другу в глаза. Затем Уильям неуверенно улыбнулся.  
\-- Может быть, ты еще скажешь, что я пишу талантливые стихи?  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Насчет стихов - не знаю, не специалистка. Но вообще мне понравилось. Душещипательно и все такое. Может быть, еще почитаешь? Или мы должны вернуться в гостиную?  
\-- А мы сможем снова увидеться и поговорить? - с надеждой спросил Уильям  
Она посмотрела в его сияющие глаза, и у нее больно сжалось сердце.  
\-- Конечно, сможем. Приходи завтра к нам обедать. Вечером Джайлз будет работать у себя в кабинете, а мы сможем мило поболтать.  
\-- Да, мы будем очень рады, - услышала она голос за спиной, и, обернувшись, увидела в дверном проеме Джайлза. - Стихи, литература - прекрасные темы для юношеских бесед.

Глава 5  
Баффи медленно брела по брусчатой мостовой, опустив голову, поддавая камешки носком сапога и ожидая вопросов Джайлза.  
\-- Баффи, - сказал он, наконец. - Ты не хочешь рассказать мне все?  
Баффи смерила его мрачным взглядом.  
\-- Если я расскажу все, ваши викторианские уши увянут, а еще кое-что завяжется узелком.  
\-- Баффи!  
\-- Вот видите - вы уже шокированы, а я еще ничего не рассказала.  
\-- Хорошо - можешь не рассказывать все, но хотя бы объясни, почему ты открылась Уильяму.  
\-- Он сам меня вычислил. Он увидел, что я плачу...  
Джайлз удивленно посмотрел на нее.  
\-- Но почему ты дала волю эмоциям? Конечно, я понимаю, что это непривычно - видеть в человеческом обличье того, кого ты привыкла видеть вампиром...  
\-- Джайлз, вы ничего не понимаете! - воскликнула Баффи. - Уильям и я... мы с ним... он меня любил. И я его. А потом он погиб.  
Баффи шмыгнула носом.  
\-- Джайлз, я боюсь снова с ним встречаться! Может быть, можно как-нибудь раздобыть этот чертов Фолиант без Уильяма?  
\-- Боюсь, нет. Я поговорил с миссис Уинтерс - она говорит, что ее муж передал все дела сыну, и он с детства был посвящен в тайну, связанную с какой-то книгой. Думаю, речь идет о Фолианте. Тебе нужно суметь разговорить Уильяма, заставить его довериться тебе.  
\-- Шшш... - подняла руку Баффи.  
\-- Что такое?  
\-- Тише... Здесь кто-то есть.  
Они остановились посреди пустынной улицы. После нескольких секунд томительного молчания Баффи подумала, что, возможно, ошиблась, и здесь никого нет, но в следующее мгновение она услышала слабый шорох сзади и едва успела увернуться от сокрушительного удара, едва не обрушившегося на нее.  
\-- Ангелус...  
Он ухмылялся, рассматривая ее.  
\-- Мужское платье плюс запах возбужденной женщины... что бы это могло значить? Может быть, твой любовник надеется обвести вокруг пальца своих родителей? Или богатую тетку, которая грозится лишить его наследства, если он женится? Или ты извращенка, которая любит переодеваться? А может быть, мошенница и аферистка, скрывающаяся от полиции?  
Баффи поняла, что действовать нужно быстро, пока он не признал в ней Истребительницу. Она дождалась, пока Ангелус, уверенный в своей силе, слегка отвернется от нее, и нанесла ему такой удар в челюсть, что он потерял сознание.  
\-- Быстрее, Баффи, распыли его! - воскликнул Джайлз, протягивая ей кол.  
Она покачала головой.  
\-- Нельзя. Пойдемте отсюда быстрее, пока он не очнулся.  
\-- Но почему?  
Баффи помялась.  
\-- Он... он тоже будет играть важную роль в будущем.  
\-- Какую, если не секрет? - настороженно спросил Джайлз.  
\-- Он тоже предотвратит апокалипсис, - нерешительно ответила Баффи, торопливо увлекая Джайлза в сторону его дома.  
\-- Понятно. А я-то подумал, что он тоже был твоим любовником, а потом погиб.  
Баффи смерила Наблюдателя яростным взором.  
\-- Я пошутил! - быстро сказал он.  
***********************  
Дневник Баффи Саммерс, 18 ноября 1880 года.  
"Эти гады действительно умеют находить самое слабое место. Я только не понимаю, чего они добиваются. А может быть, просто совпадение?  
Ну надо же! Спайк - бывший книжный червь! Теперь я смогу шантажировать его до конца не-жизни!  
А ведь я подозревала. Чуяла, что его биг-бэдство - чистый выпендреж. Сколько раз, спускаясь в подвал, я заставала его с книжкой в руках! И каждый раз он жаловался, что в подвале не работает телевизор, антенна не ловит сигнал, и он вынужден коротать время за черт знает чем! По-моему, он перетаскал в подвал всю мамину библиотеку!  
Господи! Спайк - маменькин сыночек. Теперь-то я понимаю, почему он так хорошо нашел общий язык с мамой. Как вспомню их, сидящих на кухне, обсуждающих мыльные оперы за чашечкой какао...  
Какой же он миленький и невинный! Прямо сейчас бы уложила на первую попавшуюся ровную поверхность и зацеловала до бесчувствия. А потом... (зачеркнуто)  
Спокойно, Баффи. Ты все-таки специальный консультант по тактической разведке.  
Тактические планы.  
1\. Отправить Уильяма с матушкой куда-нибудь подальше и перевернуть его дом вверх дном.  
2\. Если ничего не получится - напоить его в стельку: что у трезвого на уме, у пьяного - на языке.  
3\. Если вариант №2 обломается - пусть Джайлз проведет заклинание истины  
4\. Ладно, первых трех вариантов за глаза хватит."  
********************************  
\-- Ничего не выйдет! - покачал головой Джайлз. - Мы можем разобрать его дом по кирпичикам и ничего не найдем. Наверняка тайник, в котором хранится книга, заколдован, и его невозможно обнаружить обычным путем.  
Баффи сердито топнула каблучком.  
\-- Так расколдуйте!  
\-- Для этого нужно знать, где находится тайник, - устало сказал Джайлз. - Плюс - каким заклинанием воспользовался старина Уинтерс. Наверняка он сделал так, что тайник открывается только его сыну.  
\-- М-да, - вздохнула Баффи. - Ладно, переходим к плану номер 2. Какие спиртные напитки наименее вредны? Я не хочу, чтобы Уильям мучился с похмелья. Он этого не заслужил.  
Джайлз вздохнул.  
\-- Баффи, по-моему, ты просто не понимаешь, с чем имеешь дело. Старина Уинтерс был очень силен в магии. Он наверняка предусмотрел и попытку спаивания, и заклинания, и даже пытки. Он обработал сознание Уильяма, чтобы тайна не угрожала его безопасности. Уильям получает доступ к книге только по собственной воле, без принуждения и искусственного воздействия. Ты должна убедить его отдать тебе книгу и согласиться на стирание памяти. Иначе ничего не выйдет.  
\-- Ну конечно! "Дорогой, я приехала из будущего за книжкой, которую ты охраняешь. Будь хорошим мальчиком, отдай ее мне."  
\-- "А потом выпей зелье, которое заставит тебя забыть о случившемся", - закончил Джайлз.  
\-- Вы надо мной издеваетесь?  
\-- Можешь занести в мое дело посмертный выговор.  
\-- Предпочла бы прижизненный удар в челюсть. Но ограничусь ударом по вашему кошельку. Мы идем в магазин женской одежды!  
*******************  
Удар по джайлзову кошельку принес ощутимые результаты. Когда Уильям увидел Баффи в элегантном платье и с изысканной прической, он был потрясен. Баффи смотрела в его глаза, полные восхищения, и чувствовала, как рациональные мысли вытесняются желанием утонуть в его объятиях.  
\-- Думаю, мне стоит еще раз представить тебе мою гостью, Уильям, - сказал Джайлз. - Баффи - Уильям. Уильям - Баффи. Думаю, она сама расскажет тебе, что... то, что сочтет нужным.  
Уильям нерешительно перевел взгляд с Джайлза на Баффи.  
\-- О чем вы хотите со мной говорить?  
\-- Не волнуйся, Уильям, - Джайлз похлопал его по плечу. - Я раскрою тебе один важный секрет: Баффи тоже состоит в Совете Наблюдателей.  
Уильям широко раскрыл глаза.  
\-- Женщина? В Совете? Я не знал, что Америка так далеко продвинулась...  
\-- Она еще не продвинулась, - ответила Баффи, искоса взглянув на Джайлза. - Я прибыла к вам из 21 века.  
Уильям нерешительно хихикнул.  
\-- Я полагал, что члены Совета абсолютно лишены юмора...  
\-- Я не шучу, Уильям. Я бы предпочла скрыть это от тебя, но у меня нет выхода. Я...  
\-- Ты пришла за Фолиантом.  
Баффи ошеломленно уставилась на Уильяма. Он улыбнулся.  
\-- Фолиант - книга заклятий и пророчеств. В ней описано все, что произойдет в будущем. Отец начал готовить меня к хранению Фолианта с детства, и мне часто доводилось держать в руках эту книгу. Знаете, взрослые почему-то считают, что дети не понимают умных взрослых книг. Лет до 12 мне разрешалось читать все, что написано в Фолианте. Потом отец спохватился, но было уже поздно. Я обнаружил там историю о том, как эта книга уйдет в небытие благодаря прекрасной деве-воительнице, последней, кто охранял Адскую пасть, которая отправится сквозь время, чтобы обменять волшебную книгу на жизнь своего возлюбленного. Там даже есть рисунок твоего лица, Баффи. Я не узнал тебя, когда ты была переодета мужчиной, но как только я увидел тебя сегодня, так сразу понял, что пришло время исполнения пророчества.  
Словно завороженная, Баффи смотрела в глаза Уильяма и чувствовала, что у нее кружится голова. Джайлз прокашлялся, заметив выражение ее лица.  
\-- Баффи, если не возражаешь, я хотел бы обсудить конкретные детали того, как пройдет процесс передачи Фолианта. Уильям, мы сможем забрать его сегодня же?  
\-- Тайник открывается только в полнолуние, - сказал Уильям. - Нам придется подождать еще один день.  
\-- Хорошо. И еще одно, Уильям. После завершения этого дела тебе придется выпить зелье, которое заставит тебя забыть о случившемся.  
\-- О, конечно! Хотя мне ужасно жаль, что придется забыть о тебе, Баффи. Ты прекрасна. Ты самая красивая женщина, которую я когда-либо видел.  
Баффи смущенно зарделась и бросила на Джайлза взгляд, молящий о помощи.  
\-- Господа, прошу к столу, - быстро сказал тот.  
****************  
Дневник Баффи Саммерс. 19 ноября 1880 года.  
"Здесь должен быть подвох. Не может быть, чтобы все было так просто! Это какие-то викторианские каникулы, а не задание.  
Уильям определенно ко мне неравнодушен. Во время обеда мы с ним все время переглядывались. Перед уходом он улучил минуточку и предложил завтра встретиться. Он хочет показать мне лондонские достопримечательности. Биг Бен и все такое. Ха! Достаточно взглянуть на его физиономию, чтобы понять, что его волнуют совершенно другие достопримечательности!  
Нет, вообще-то экскурсия - полезное дело. Кто еще в 21 веке сможет похвастаться тем, что гулял по викторианскому Лондону? Наверняка здесь есть уединенные уголки, где можно... (зачеркнуто).  
Дома у Джайлза ничего не получится. Во время обеда он с нас глаз не сводил. Может быть, придумать ему какое-нибудь ответственное задание в Австралии... или Китае... или России... Тогда завтра вечером можно будет прийти сюда вместе с Уильямом и... (зачеркнуто).  
Рассуждаем логично. На фига мне Уильям, если я через два дня получу Спайка? И вообще, это опасно. Вдруг это изменит линию времени?  
Нет, это чепуха. Уильям выпьет дрянь, которую приготовит Джайлз, и все забудет. А я возьму Фолиант, отдам его этим позолоченным типам и получу взамен Спайка.  
Черт, а все-таки интересно, как Уильям стал Спайком? Они такие разные! Нужно будет расспросить его, как ему здесь живется. Как у него на любовном фронте, и вообще... Или это неудобно? Ладно, будем действовать по ситуации, мисс консультант по вопросам тактической разведки."

Глава 6  
\-- Наверное, ты очень сильно его любишь.  
\-- Его?  
\-- Человека, из-за которого ты прибыла в наш век.  
Они сидели на скамейке в каком-то парке, куда Уильям привел Баффи после тщетной попытки заинтересовать ее экспонатами Британского музея. Черепки и обломки не вызвали в ней ни малейшего энтузиазма, а при виде древнеегипетского саркофага она сразу же вспомнила руку мумии и свой катастрофический день за прилавком "Магической шкатулки". Ее передернуло, и она быстро увела Уильяма на свежий воздух.  
Почувствовав, что разговор переходит на скользкую тему, Баффи попыталась заговорить о том, как ей нравятся викторианские наряды и прически. Но Уильям не отступал.  
\-- Я понимаю, что все происходящее предопределено, - вздохнул он. - Но меня не покидает ощущение того, что я совершаю предательство по отношению к Совету. Ты действительно используешь Фолиант, чтобы вернуть хорошего человека?  
Баффи взяла его за подбородок и заставила смотреть ей в глаза.  
\-- Уильям, - ровным голосом сказала она. - Это действительно очень хороший человек, и я действительно очень его люблю.  
\-- Понимаешь, - неуверенно пробормотал Уильям, - в Фолианте нигде не говорилось об этом напрямую, но, насколько я понял, возлюбленный охранницы Адской пасти был... вернее, будет... демоном. Точнее, вампиром. Это правда?  
Баффи кивнула. Врать не хотелось. Разговор казался ей каким-то странным и нереальным, словно происходил во сне.   
\-- Но нас всегда учили, что демоны - наши заклятые враги, - не отставал Уильям. - Я понимаю, что в ваше время многое изменится - но не до такой же степени!  
Баффи закатила глаза.  
\-- Уильям, ты сам говорил, что нужно учиться понимать демонов. А от понимания до секса... я хотела сказать - альянса....  
Баффи покраснела и умолкла.  
\-- Не обижайся на меня, - поспешно сказал Уильям. - Я сам не понимаю, почему задаю тебе эти вопросы. Рядом с тобой я почему-то чувствую себя таким смелым... Я всегда боялся девушек, боялся, что они будут надо мной смеяться. Но рядом с тобой мне совершенно не страшно.  
Баффи с любопытством посмотрела на Уильяма.  
\-- Интересно, почему тебе не страшно? - лукаво спросила она.  
\-- Может быть, потому что мы коллеги, а не возлюбленные? - неуверенно предположил Уильям.  
Баффи отвернулась, опасаясь, что ее выдаст разочарование в глазах.  
\-- Иногда я думаю о темной стороне, - тихо сказал Уильям. - Иногда меня охватывает отчаяние из-за того, что я совершенно не умею ухаживать за девушками, и мне хочется стать демоном - сильным, аморальным существом, которое делает то, что ему нравится. Я боюсь этих мыслей. Но если ты говоришь, что вампиры могут сражаться на стороне добра...  
\-- Спайк был особенным. Он завоевал себе душу.  
\-- А до этого? Что заставило его на это пойти?  
Услышав этот вопрос, Баффи расцвела.  
\-- Он сделал это из любви ко мне! - гордо сказала она.  
\-- Значит, он мог любить и до того, как у него появилась душа?  
Баффи досадливо поморщилась.  
\-- Это ужасно запутанное дело, Уильям. Некоторые демоны могут любить и без души. А некоторые - нет. Мой первый возлюбленный тоже был вампиром. С душой он был самым прекрасным и благородным мужчиной в мире. А без души превращался в полного подонка.  
Уильям смотрел на нее с нескрываемым любопытством.  
\-- Ты говоришь так, словно он несколько раз лишался души и снова ее получал.  
\-- Так и было, - уверила его Баффи. - В первый раз он лишился души, когда переспал со мной. Мне пришлось отправить его в ад. Правда, перед этим моя одноклассница вернула ему душу, но было уже поздно. Он проторчал в аду сто лет, а через три месяца снова вернулся...  
\-- Прости, я не понял, - нерешительно сказал Уильям. - Зачем ты отправила его в ад, если к нему вернулась душа? И как он мог провести там сто лет и вернуться через три месяца?  
\-- Он открыл портал, который закрывался только его кровью. Мне пришлось отправить его в этот портал. По тамошнему летосчислению прошло сто лет, а по нашему - одно лето. Он вернулся в начале следующего учебного года, но мы больше не рисковали заниматься сексом. А потом, через несколько лет, он вообразил, что переспал с моей одноклассницей...  
\-- Той, которая вернула еу душу?  
\-- Нет, другой... Я не знаю толком, что там произошло, он разбирался со своим апокалипсисом, а я со своим... В общем, он снова потерял душу - только потому что вообразил, что переспал с девушкой.  
\-- Бедняга! - содрогнулся Уильям.  
\-- Да, ему не позавидуешь, - вздохнула Баффи. - Но Спайк совершенно другой. Может быть, потому что он привык делать все назло и наоборот. Никогда в жизни не встречала более глупого и упрямого вампира!  
\-- Глупого и упрямого? Как же ты смогла его полюбить?  
Баффи засмеялась и потрепала Уильяма по щеке.  
\-- Ты еще маленький и глупый, Вилли. Подрастешь - узнаешь, за что женщинам нравятся глупые упрямые мужчины. Не обижайся, ладно?  
\-- Я не обижаюсь. По крайней мере у нас со Спайком есть одна общая черта. Мы оба глупые. А как вы познакомились?  
Баффи мечтательно улыбнулась.  
\-- Я распылила одного вампира в переулке и вдруг услышала аплодисменты. Он стоял возле мусорного бака и хлопал в ладоши. А потом пообещал убить меня в ближайшую субботу.  
\-- Но к субботе вы уже влюбились друг в друга! - воскликнул Уильям.  
Баффи засмеялась.  
\-- Как бы не так! Спайк даже субботы не дождался - пришел меня убивать на следующий день. Разумеется, у него ничего не вышло, но такова особенность всех планов Спайка - заканчиваться полным фиаско.  
\-- Ах, как бы я хотел жить в вашем времени! - вздохнул Уильям. - Похоже, у вас высоко котируются неудачники. Я бы пользовался бешеным успехом у ваших женщин.  
\-- Я уже говорила тебе, что ты вовсе не неудачник! - горячо воскликнула Баффи. -- И, поверь мне, ты еще много раз сможешь...  
Она прикусила язык. Уильям удивленно посмотрел на нее.  
\-- ...ты сможешь показать свои таланты, - неуверенно проговорила Баффи. - Ведь ты прочитал так много книг... больше, чем я держала в руках.  
Уильям пожал плечами.  
\-- Хорошо, я попытаюсь сделать вид, что поверил тебе.  
\-- То есть?  
\-- Я вижу, что ты что-то скрываешь от меня, Баффи. Если ты опасаешься ранить мои чувства - не стоит. Я перенес много ударов в этой жизни. Сначала умер отец, потом младшая сестра. Мама больна туберкулезом, и мы знаем, что ей осталось недолго жить...  
\-- Уильям, замолчи ради Бога! - вырвалось у Баффи. - Ты же ничего не знаешь!  
Она отвернулась, боясь, что ее выдаст лицо.  
\-- Интересно, - сказал Уильям после паузы. - Значит, не только я о тебе кое-что знаю, но и ты обо мне. Так?  
\-- Без комментариев.  
\-- И это "что-то" настолько ужасно, что смерть моих родных по сравнению с этим - пустяки.  
\-- Нет, конечно же, не пустяки! Но... тебе лучше не знать.  
\-- Почему? Я же все равно завтра все забуду!  
\-- Поверь, даже до завтра... Нет, мы вообще не будем говорить на эту тему. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе о нашем времени?  
\-- Что случится? Я умру? Мама тоже умрет? Когда? Скоро?  
Баффи заткнула уши и отчаянно замотала головой.  
\-- Замолчи!  
Действительно - прохожие начали оглядываться на эту странную парочку на скамейке.  
\-- Извини, - тихо сказал Уильям. - Тебе часто приходится это делать?  
Вопрос застал Баффи врасплох.  
\-- Что именно? Разбивать твое сердце?  
\-- Ха-ха, - мрачно сказал Уильям. - Баффи, как часто тебе приходится принимать решения за других людей? Зная, что это может плохо кончиться? Зная, что в результате твоих решений кто-то умрет?  
Баффи искоса посмотрела на него и снова отвернулась.  
\-- Чаще, чем хотелось бы. Это самое тяжелое в моей работе, Уильям. Это отталкивает людей, отчуждает друзей, изолирует тебя от мира.  
\-- Ну, по крайней мере, ты не одинока - у тебя есть возлюбленный. Такой же, как ты. Специалист по убийствам. Вы ведь на этой почве сблизились, не так ли?  
Баффи почувствовала, что начинает сердиться  
\-- Да как ты смеешь... Ты... Он...  
\-- Он - демон. Поэтому и любит тебя. Так ведь?  
Баффи яростно прищурилась.  
\-- Неправда! Я знаю, многим не нравится, что мы с ним... но Спайк не такой! Я никогда не сталкивалась с такой безоглядной и бескорыстной любовью. Ты можешь говорить, что угодно, но я знаю, что это чувство - лучшее, что было у нас обоих.  
\-- Извини, - неловко пробормотал Уильям. - Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто вырвалось... Наверное, он был замечательным человеком.  
Баффи шмыгнула носом.  
\-- Все гораздо сложнее. Спайк принимал меня такой, какая я есть. Он любил во мне не только женщину, но и воина. Он принимал мою темную сторону, но не поощрял ее. Я не сознавала этого, пока он был рядом. Я относилась к его чувствам как к чему-то само собой разумеющемуся. Словно он был моим продолжением. Всегда рядом, всегда готов помочь. Ни слова осуждения, ни минуты сомнения во мне.  
Он взял ее за руку. Она сжала его ладонь и поднесла к своей щеке. Черт возьми, стоило ей прикоснуться к нему - и сразу же вспомнилось все, что умеют делать эти руки. И захотелось швырнуть его на траву, сорвать с него одежду и отдаться ему при свете дня... -- Как же я скучаю по твоей улыбке, - прошептала Баффи. - Я скучаю по твоим дурацким шуткам, по твоему дурацкому плащу, по дурацкому запаху сигарет и дешевого бурбона... Иногда я просыпаюсь среди ночи, и мне хочется выть от одиночества.  
Она уткнулась носом в его пиджак и заревела.  
\-- Господи, Спайк, если бы ты знал, как мне плохо без тебя! И как мне страшно! А что, если ничего не получится? А что, если сегодня я вижу тебя в последний раз?  
Она подняла на него глаза. Шок на его лице быстро привел ее в чувства.  
\-- Спайк... Уильям... - пробормотала она. - Я сейчас все объясню...  
Пару секунд он смотрел на нее так, словно у нее внезапно выросли рога. Потом оттолкнул ее и бросился прочь. Баффи бросилась было за ним, но через несколько шагов поняла, что забег на длинную дистанцию в викторианском парке, да еще в длинном викторианском платье - не ее призвание.  
\-- Спа... Уильям, подожди!  
Он побежал еще быстрее.  
\-- Вот дерьмо, - пробормотала Баффи. - Ну почему у нас с ним все получается через задницу?

Глава 7  
Дневник Баффи Саммерс. 20 ноября 1880 года.  
"Уж лучше бы они устроили тест по алгебре. Или заставили ремонтировать "Аполло-13" в условиях невесомости.  
Черт, через час мне идти к нему за Фолиантом. Или отправить Джайлза? Все-таки он прислал записку Джайлзу, а не мне.  
Естественно, он не хочет меня видеть. Я бы на его месте тоже опасалась чокнутой девицы, которая принимает первого встречного за своего любовника. Если только... если только он не понял, что это правда.  
Нет, я должна пойти сама. Объяснить ему, что он меня неправильно понял. Или сказать, что я увидела призрака? Или, может быть, меня заколдовали мои враги? Нет, это слишком сложно, я запутаюсь.  
Значит, отправим Джайлза. Он заберет Фолиант, напоит Уильяма зельем, он все забудет. Потом Джайлз вернется, я возьму у него Фолиант, напою его зельем, и Власть Предержащие заберут меня отсюда.  
Все будет хорошо. Мне даже делать ничего не надо. Я просто буду сидеть и ждать.  
Господи, как же хочется его увидеть!  
Нет, Баффи, и не думай. Ты и так испоганила ситуацию до невозможности. Но Джайлз все уладит. Без тебя.  
Сиди и жди. И никаких глупостей!"  
************  
Баффи робко постучала в дверь дома Уинтерсов. Несколько мгновений за дверью было тихо, и она уже собиралась попытать счастья у заднего входа, как вдруг дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Уильям. При виде Баффи он заметно помрачнел.  
\-- Зачем ты пришла? - резко спросил он. - Я же послал записку Джайлзу, чтобы он пришел один, без тебя.  
\-- Джайлз... эээ... занят, - неуверенно промямлила Баффи. - Тебе придется потерпеть мою компанию.  
Он смерил ее сердитым взглядом и посторонился, впуская ее в дом.  
\-- Ты умеешь готовить заклинание разоблачения? - спросил Уильям, когда она вошли в гостиную.  
Баффи так и подпрыгнула на месте.  
\-- Ты... ты собираешься меня разоблачить? Я не позволю тебе! Такое разоблачение может изменить линию времени - знаешь, как это опасно?  
Уильям посмотрел на нее как на сумасшедшую.  
\-- Успокойся, - холодно сказал он. - Так называется заклинание, с помощью которого открывается местоположение тайника.  
\-- А, понятно, - облегченно вздохнула Баффи. - Я никогда не готовила заклинаний сама, но у меня есть подруга-ведьма, которая постоянно этим занимается. Иногда я ей помогаю. По мелочам. Так что используй меня на всю катушку... в смысле - мои руки... я имею в виду - способности...  
Уильям молча кивнул в сторону кухни. Через несколько минут они поставили на плиту котел с чем-то чрезвычайно неаппетитным, и Уильям начал молча добавлять нужные ингредиенты строго по времени, то и дело поглядывая на часы.   
\-- Значит, ты еще и опытный колдун? - спросила Баффи, когда молчание стало невыносимым.  
Он криво усмехнулся.  
\-- Не притворяйся. Ты же все обо мне знаешь.  
\-- Ах, если бы! - вздохнула Баффи. - Уильям, я хотела извиниться за то, что произошло сегодня днем. Мне показалось, что я... я увидела призрак... В последнее время у меня нервы ни к черту...  
\-- Баффи, ты не умеешь врать. Не унижай себя.  
\-- Черт бы тебя побрал, Спайк! - Баффи стукнула кулаком по столу так сильно, что он жалобно скрипнул. - Ну почему ты такой?!  
\-- Какой?  
\-- Заноза в заднице - вот какой! Я думала, это чисто вампирское качество. Но, оказывается, в человеческом воплощении ты точно такой же.  
Уильям склонил голову на бок и удивленно посмотрел на нее.  
\-- Интересно. Ты играешь моей жизнью, скрываешь мое будущее и намекаешь, что меня ждет что-то ужасное. Но заноза в заднице - я, а не ты?  
\-- Да! Потому что рядом с тобой я все время чувствую себя дурой! Абсолютной идиоткой. В любое время, с любую историческую эпоху. Ну почему с тобой так трудно?  
\-- Я не знаю, почему тебе со мной трудно! - огрызнулся он. - Если тебе так трудно, зачем вообще ты пытаешься меня вернуть?  
\-- Потому что я люблю тебя, дурака! Ты можешь мне не верить, можешь перечить мне из любви к скандалам, можешь придумывать нелепые отговорки и считать, что знаешь меня лучше, чем я сама - но я знаю, что это правда!  
\-- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - пробормотал удивленный Уильям. - О чем ты говоришь? Я никогда не перечил тебе. Я не придумываю никаких отговорок.  
\-- Да не ты! Он! Ты знаешь, что сделает этот придурок?  
\-- В смысле - я в будущем?  
\-- Да. Ты будешь несколько лет обхаживать меня и уверять, что я тебя люблю. Я все время буду это отрицать. А когда я, наконец, пойму, что действительно люблю тебя, ты меня отошьешь!  
Уильям прокашлялся.  
\-- Не понял. Что значит - "отошьешь"?  
Баффи чуть не плакала.  
\-- Знаешь, что ты мне сказал? "Нет, ты меня не любишь - но спасибо за попытку".  
\-- Какую попытку?  
\-- Не знаю. Наверное, попытку утешить. Это случилось перед тем как ты умер. Теперь ты понимаешь, что я должна вернуть тебя, чтобы доказать, что ты был неправ?  
Уильям нервно хихикнул.  
\-- Только поэтому?  
Абсурдность ситуации обрушилась на них одновременно. Баффи почувствовала, что у нее тоже начинается истерический смех. Она отвернулась, закрыла глаза, сделала глубокий вдох и почувствовала, как сзади ее обняли руки Уильяма.  
\-- Баффи, я... прости за то, что я отошью тебя в 21 веке. Мне ужасно стыдно за мое будущее поведение.  
Баффи чувствовала, что он дрожит всем телом, и в ней волной поднялось желание. Она попыталась внушить себе, что долг Истребительницы... и уж тем более долг члена Совета... и вообще она при исполнении!  
Но руки Уильяма - нет, Спайка! - на ее талии заставили ее забыть и о долге, и о Совете, и вообще обо всем на свете. Не открывая глаз, она повернулась к Уильяму, впилась в знакомые губы и ей показалось, что они оба вновь очутились в том пустом доме, где он нашел ее, отчаявшуюся, смятенную, и вернул ей веру в себя.  
Потом они почему-то сразу, без перехода, оказались на кушетке в гостиной, и Уильям робко попытался что-то ей сказать.  
\-- Шшш... молчи... все будет хорошо... - прошептала она, снова закрывая ему рот поцелуем.  
*******************  
\-- Баффи, я не знаю, понимаешь ли ты, что наделала...  
Баффи рассеянно гладила Уильяма по обнаженной груди.  
\-- Милый, все было замечательно, - шепнула она.  
\-- Но я был... не знаю, заметила ли ты...  
\-- Уильям, ты не должен стыдиться своей девственности - во-первых, в этом нет ничего плохого, мы все через это проходим, а во-вторых, все уже позади...  
\-- Я не о себе, а о тайнике, где хранится Фолиант.  
Баффи принюхалась к запаху горелого, распространившемуся из кухни по всему дому, и поморщилась.  
\-- Да, придется варить новую порцию этой гадости. Ведь у нас есть все, что нужно, правда?  
\-- Боюсь, что нет.  
Баффи посмотрела в лицо Уильяму и почувствовала, что ее душа уходит в пятки.  
\-- Мы пропустили нужное время? Придется ждать еще месяц?  
Он мотнул головой.  
\-- Сейчас вернется твоя мама, а на кухне бардак?  
Он снова мотнул головой.   
\-- Тогда что? Спа... Уильям, не мучай меня, говори!  
Он упорно избегал ее взгляда.  
\-- Я пытался остановить тебя. Пытался сказать, прежде чем ты...  
И тут Баффи озарило.  
\-- Что?! Нам нельзя было заниматься сексом?!  
Уильям отвернулся.  
\-- Тайник, в котором хранится Фолиант - особенный. Его мог открыть только невинный... Пока я оставался девственником...  
Баффи засмеялась.  
\-- И всего-то? Найдем какую-нибудь девственницу, а потом напоим ее зельем забвения.   
\-- Ты не понимаешь. Невинный должен быть членом семьи Уинтерсов. Я не знаю, как связано заклинание с тайником, но ключевым ингредиентом является кровь. Наша кровь. Точнее, моя. После того как умерла сестра, я остался единственным хранителем. Собственно говоря, поэтому Совет и принял меня к себе на работу - чтобы за мной присматривать...  
\-- Подожди... Ты хочешь сказать?  
Уильям кивнул с несчастным видом.  
\-- Только что мы намертво запечатали тайник. Отныне Фолиант утерян для цивилизации навеки.  
***********************  
\-- Это нечестно! Вы должны были дать более четкие инструкции!  
Баффи метнула испепеляющий взгляд на Власть Предержащих.  
\-- Ты узнала ровно столько, сколько должна была узнать, - сказал позолоченный тип, отмахиваясь от пыли.  
\-- Я не понимаю - вам был нужен Фолиант, или просто хотелось поиздеваться надо мной?  
Позолоченная тетка, словно не замечая ее гнева, протянула ей ее одежду.  
\-- Зайди за колонну, переоденься. Твое викторианское платье нужно отправить назад.  
\-- Зачем? - устало спросила Баффи.  
\-- Ты что, "Стар-трек" не смотрела? - удивилась тетка.  
Баффи вырвала одежду из ее рук.  
\-- И что теперь? - спросила она с замиранием сердца.  
\-- Ничего, - равнодушно ответил позолоченный тип. - Ты пойдешь своей дорогой, мы - своей.  
\-- Но ведь... я практически выполнила задание! - воскликнула Баффи. - Вы не хотели, чтобы Фолиант попал в плохие руки. Теперь он не попадет вообще в ничьи руки. Правильно? Значит, и в плохие - тоже.   
\-- С каких это пор Истребительница научилась словоблудию? - усмехнулась тетка.  
\-- С тех пор как ее перестало удовлетворять рукоблудие, - устало ответила Баффи.  
Она была готова поклясться, что позолоченная тетка ухмыльнулась, и в ее глазах промелькнула симпатия. Лучик надежды мелькнул и погас - Позолоченные Уполномоченные исчезли, а Баффи осталась одна в грязном помещении, среди обломков чего-то, что раньше наверняка было важным и нужным.

ЭПИЛОГ  
Когда Баффи медленно вошла в свою римскую квартирку, на улице уже светало. Не зажигая света, она на всякий случай осмотрелась по сторонам. В ее душе все еще теплилась смутная надежда, что Власть Предержащие все-таки передумали, и она увидит на вешалке плащ Спайка, а он выйдет из ниоткуда, обнимет ее, скажет какой-нибудь двусмысленный комплимент и увлечет в спальню...  
Вешалка, на которой висит только ее куртка. Привычный разгром на кухне. Застеленная со вчерашнего дня кровать в спальне. Книги, карты Рима и большой почтовый конверт на столе...  
Узнав почерк Джайлза, она распечатала конверт и плюхнулась в кресло.

_"Баффи!  
Сколько раз можно просить тебя писать отчеты по форме! Моя секретарша, не глядя, распечатала твой, с позволения сказать, опус и раздала его на руки членам Совета непосредственно перед началом заседания. Когда я вошел в зал, мне показалось, будто я попал на просмотр "Воздушного цирка Монти Пайтона" - так всем было весело. Всем, кроме нас с Эндрю.  
Эндрю получил выговор за аморальное поведение, несовместимое с высокой должностью Наблюдателя. Меня, естественно, не тронули, но я до сих пор чувствую, как остальные перешептываются за моей спиной, да и посматривают на меня странно. Впрочем, мне не привыкать.  
Если тебя интересует результат твоей миссии (я надеюсь, что он тебя хоть немножко интересует), хочу сообщить, что Бессмертный оказался очень продвинутым существом, несмотря на 500-с-хвостиком лет. Более того, он сам давно уже искал контакта с нами, и твоя миссия только ускорила ход событий. Думаю, наш альянс сулит замечательные перспективы, хотя среди членов Совета пока нет единства в этом вопросе.   
Можешь не волноваться насчет мести Бессмертного. Совет в первую очередь обговорил гарантии твоей безопасности, и Бессмертный уверил, что ты можешь жить в Риме в свое удовольствие - он тебя не тронет.  
Конечно, ему не понравилось, что ты треснула его по голове обломком арматурного прута, связала обрывками ржавой проволоки, заткнула рот грязными салфетками из мусорного бака и доставила к нам на заплеванном полу старого автофургона. Но я лично сказал ему, что проверка на прочность и выносливость является приоритетным направлением тестирования наших новых союзников. По-моему, он не просто поверил, но и зауважал нас за крутость. Более того, когда мы прощались, он говорил о тебе с искренней симпатией и попросил передать тебе маленькое послание (прилагается).  
А еще у меня для тебя приятная новость. Обсудив и проанализировав твою работу за последние месяцы (операции «Попрыгунчик на Тибре», «Призраки Чинечитты», «Ахиллесова пята» и др.), Совет решил предоставить тебе оплаченный отпуск на все лето, а осенью пригласить тебя на собеседование относительно дальнейшей карьеры. Я упомянул о том, что в прошлом году ты работала в школе Саннидейла замом по воспитательной части. Они сразу же заинтересовались этим фактом и мистер Вуд дал чрезвычайно лестную характеристику твоих способностей и талантов. Возможно, Совет предложит тебе прочитать курс лекций об истории Истребительства или назначит консультантом по вопросам психологической адаптации к должности Истребительницы. Постараюсь сделать так, чтобы твой новый титул был не слишком длинным.  
Если будет настроение - приезжай в Лондон. Надеюсь, ты еще не забыла мой адрес. Если не сможешь приехать - напиши хотя бы, как Дон сдаст экзамены.  
Целую.  
Джайлз"_

Баффи небрежно бросила конверт обратно на стол. Из него выпала записка. Баффи тяжело вздохнула. Последний рубеж - и она ретируется в спальню, упадет на кровать и снова уснет в одиночестве...

_"Cara Buffy,  
Я нисколько не сержусь на тебя, потому что понимаю, что ты была - как это у вас называется - при исполнении? Одним словом, ты совершила насилие не по своей воле. Если тебе захочется потанцевать в ночных клубах, покататься на машине, поужинать в ресторане - звони, буду рад снова тебя увидеть.   
Ciao  
M.  
P.S. В знак доброй воли я послал этим двум назойливым душевным вампирам, твоим приятелям, то, что они искали"._

Конец первой части


	2. Рай для героев

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После битвы со Старшими Партнерами команда Ангела попадает в измерение, куда отправляют супергероев после гибели. Естественно, Баффи разыщет их даже на том свете!

Пролог:  
\-- Джайлз? Ох, Джайлз, я так рада вас слышать!  
\-- Здравствуй, Уиллоу, хорошо, что позвонила. Ты не в курсе, где Баффи?  
\-- А... вы уже знаете?  
\-- Насчет "Вольфрам Энд Харт"? Видел в новостях. Я сразу же начал звонить Баффи в Рим, но к телефону никто не подходит. Я понимаю, что Баффи могла поехать в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы разузнать на месте, что там произошло. Все-таки они с Ангелом... Да... Но Дон тоже исчезла.  
\-- Дон сидит рядом со мной. Не волнуйтесь за нее.  
\-- А Баффи?  
\-- Баффи? Баффи - нет. Я как раз хотела спросить, не связалась ли она с вами?  
\-- В каком смысле? Откуда ты вообще звонишь?  
\-- Мы в Лос-Анджелесе. В старом отеле "Гиперион", где раньше находилась контора Ангела. Нас приютил Лорн - приятель Ангела... в смысле - бывший приятель... впрочем, мы не знаем, может быть, они живы...  
\-- Уиллоу, мне не нравится твой голос. Ты не хочешь рассказать мне, что происходит?  
\-- Эта длинная история, Джайлз.  
\-- Тем более!  
\-- Джайлз, вы только не сердитесь.  
\-- Похоже, мне очень не понравится твоя история.  
\-- Джайлз, я отговаривала ее, просила подождать и поговорить с вами. Но она просто обезумела, когда увидела эту воронку на месте здания. Причем ровно через год после Саннидейла. Она повторяла, что никогда не простит себе, что она должна найти его...  
\-- Уиллоу!!! Что. Вы. Сделали.  
\-- Заклинание поиска-соединения. Понимаете, оно срабатывает только в том случае, если тот, кого ты ищешь, жив. Тогда ты перемещаешься к нему. А если он погиб, ты остаешься на месте. Я согласилась только чтобы доказать Баффи, что ее надежды беспочвенны, и она должна перестать изводить себя.  
\-- И что?  
\-- Мы сделали заклинание. И Баффи исчезла. Я ждала, что она позвонит мне и скажет, где они. Но прошло уже два часа, а от нее ни слуха ни духа.  
\-- А ты не перепутала компоненты?  
\-- Джайлз, я же не маленькая!  
\-- И все-таки?  
\-- Сто грамм чешуек саламандры - у меня был запас. Прядь волос демона - Лорн пожертвовал нам. Три слезинки скорби - Баффи плакала, не переставая, я могла набрать хоть целую чашку. И голос невинного - заодно узнали, что Дон действительно до сих пор девственница.  
\-- Уиллоу, думаю, мне совершенно не обязательно было слышать последнюю фразу. А какой личный предмет вы использовали в качестве якоря?  
\-- Пульт для компьютерной игры. Он играл на нем в Crash Bandicoot.  
\-- Кхм! Ангел увлекался компьютерными играми?  
\-- Эээ...  
\-- Уиллоу?  
\-- Джайлз. Похоже, вы все-таки не знаете.  
\-- А ты просвети меня. О чем я не знаю? Ангел впал в детство?   
\-- Это был пульт Спайка.  
\-- Ну, это больше похоже на истину... Погоди! Что ты сказала? При чем здесь Спайк?  
\-- Джайлз, давайте, я расскажу с самого начала. Вчера мне позвонила Дон. Она плакала и умоляла приехать в Лос-Анджелес, дала мне адрес Гипериона, и я примчалась первым же рейсом из Рио-де-Жанейро. Дон рассказала, что накануне Баффи узнала, что Спайк жив, живет в Лос-Анджелесе и работает вместе с Ангелом.  
\-- Что за чушь! И она поверила?  
\-- Нет, но она решила позвонить в "Вольфрам и Харт". Телефон не отвечал, а потом они включили новости...  
\-- Уиллоу, но ведь ты понимаешь, что это невозможно? Он не мог...  
\-- Нет-нет, это правда. Лорн подтвердил, что Спайк появился у них в конторе почти год назад. Я не очень поняла, что там произошло, но Спайка хотели использовать против Ангела в корпоративных играх. Этот амулет каким-то образом вобрал его в себя в Саннидейле и снова выпустил в Лос-Анджелесе.  
\-- И он не дал о себе знать?  
\-- Вот и Баффи спрашивала о том же. И знаете, что ответил Лорн? "Зачем? Он знает, что ты его не любишь - стоит ли завязывать узел страданий еще туже?" Баффи была ошеломлена, когда это услышала. Оказывается, Спайк был убежден, что Баффи до сих пор любит Ангела.  
\-- И что же, она решила отправиться за ним?  
\-- Ну, вы же знаете Баффи - стоит ей разозлиться, как она переходит к активным действиям. Лорн отвел нас в квартиру, где жил Спайк. Баффи разгромила его жилище и немного успокоилась. А может быть, она успокоилась, потому что поняла, что он жил в одиночестве. Лорн это подтвердил. И тогда она заставила меня проделать заклинание. Раз она исчезла - значит, отправилась к Спайку. У нее был с собой телефон с заряженным аккумулятором, я это проверила. Куда она могла деться?  
Джайлз вздохнул.  
\-- Одно из двух. Либо она отправилась в другое измерение, либо...  
\-- Либо?  
\-- Либо она со злости распылила и Спайка, и Ангела, а потом покончила с собой!

Глава 1

\-- Я устала прыгать по измерениям, таская за собой вас, презренных червей! Я не тронусь с места, пока не отдохну!  
С этими словами Иллирия уселась на травку под кустом и приняла позу загорающей фотомодели.  
\-- Детка, может быть, попробуешь еще разочек? - нерешительно предложил Спайк. - Может быть, мы уже у цели? Еще один прыжок - и мы приземлимся в городишке имени дорогого Пуфа и отправимся ко мне домой, где у тебя будет возможность поиграть в Crash Bandicoot. И позагорать на солнышке.  
\-- Я не загораю. Я восстанавливаю силы.  
\-- Но Ганну нужна срочная медицинская помощь, - вздохнул Ангел. - Он потерял много крови, он без сознания. Иллирия, мы не можем засиживаться непонятно где.  
\-- Неблагодарный вампир. Скажи спасибо, что я не остановилась в мире, полном креветок!  
Спайк ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Это потому что ты лелеешь свою уникальность. А в том мире ты бы затерялась в толпе тебе подобных, мисс Креветка.  
Иллирия медленно встала. Спайк встряхнулся и принял боевую позу.  
\-- Может быть, вы отложите ваши ребячества до возвращения домой? - раздраженно спросил Ангел. - Лучше подумайте о том, что Ганну нужен врач.  
Иллирия склонилась над неподвижным Ганном.  
\-- Он скоро умрет, - спокойно констатировала она. - Я не понимаю, что вас так тревожит. Достойная смерть от боевых ран.  
\-- Достойная жизнь лучше достойной смерти, - возразил Ангел.  
\--... говорит ходячий мертвец, - закончила Иллирия.  
Спайк присвистнул.  
\-- Смотри-ка, у бабульки проснулось чувство юмора, - воскликнул он. - Значит, еще не все потеряно. Я пойду осмотрюсь. Вдруг тут неподалеку есть госпиталь. Или хотя бы аптека.  
\-- Я пойду с тобой, - решительно сказал Ангел. - Мне здесь не нравится. Это демонское измерение.  
\-- Ищи положительное в отрицательном, Персик. Если бы это измерение не было демонским, мы бы давно уже сгорели.  
Поднявшись на вершину холма, Ангел и Спайк увидели раскинувшийся внизу городок. Ангел внимательно рассматривал аккуратные домики, а Спайк больше поглядывал на небо - не появится ли дракон, птеродактиль или какая-нибудь еще огнедышащая нечисть.  
Очевидно, атака дракона произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление, хотя Иллирия успела поставить барьер времени почти сразу же, как поток огня устремился в их сторону. До сих пор Спайк еще ни разу не видел настоящего огнедышащего дракона. Ангел с Ганном, впрочем, тоже.  
Но зато Иллирия явно видела его не раз.  
\-- Зловонная мерзость, - процедила она, брезгливо морщась.  
Они попытались отступить, но сзади их тоже поджидали орды тварей неаппетитного вида.  
\-- Я не знаю, может ли быть хуже, - пробормотал Ангел, осознав, что они в ловушке.  
\-- Может, - ухмыльнулся Спайк. - Представь себе, что все эти красавцы падают тебе в ноги и провозглашают тебя своим боссом.  
\-- Если мы отправимся в соседнее измерение, это может случиться, - заверила Иллирия.  
\-- Подожди-ка... а ты можешь отправиться в соседнее измерение? - воскликнул Ангел.  
Иллирия кивнула  
\-- И Персик станет там главным боссом? - полюбопытствовал Спайк. - А нельзя отправиться в измерение, где боссом буду я?  
\-- Я могу открыть дверь в другое измерение, - величественно сказала Иллирия. - Но я не знаю, кого там назовут боссом.  
Мановением руки она создала пространственный водоворот, принесший их в мир с полуголыми дикарями, плясавшими вокруг костра. При виде Иллирии они пали ей в ноги и начали лобызать ее бутсы. Она брезгливо поморщилась и создала следующий пространственный водоворот, забросивший их в креветочное измерение. Оттуда они убрались еще быстрее, затем побывали еще в нескольких местах, пока не приземлились в тихой лесной рощице. Там-то Иллирия и объявила о том, что намерена отдохнуть.  
\-- Ясное небо - это уже хорошо! - объявил Спайк, сделал ненужный глубокий вдох и с наслаждением подставил лицо солнцу.  
И конечно же, стоило ему это сказать, как они услышали звук мотора и увидели вертолет, движущийся к ним со стороны города. Они бросились сквозь кусты обратно к Иллирии и Ганну. К тому времени, когда они вернулись, вертолет уже приземлился, и выскочившие из него люди в белых халатах укладывали Ганна на носилки. Иллирия с любопытством смотрела на происходящее, склонив голову набок.  
\-- Господа, вы с нами? - нетерпеливо спросил один из людей в белых халатах.  
Иллирия уселась на пол вертолета, свесила ноги вниз и приготовилась к новым впечатлениям. Переглянувшись, вампиры последовали за ней.  
\-- Надеюсь, мы не пожалеем об этом, - проворчал Ангел, залезая в кабину.  
Перелет был коротким и закончился на крыше здания, которое навевало смутные воспоминания о старых фантастических фильмах 60-х годов, когда в Голливуде еще считалось правилом хорошего тона верить в светлое будущее человечества. Все вокруг было чистенькое, ухоженное, поблескивающее отшлифованным металлом. Мимо них сновали как люди, так и демонские особи - но, похоже, все они мирно уживались. Ганна сразу же увезли, оставив им телефон, по которому можно будет узнать о его самочувствии и номер палаты, где его можно будет навестить.  
\-- На демонское измерение не похоже, - нерешительно сказал Спайк, осматриваясь.  
\-- А почему тогда мы не горим? - осведомился Ангел.  
Спайк пожал плечами.  
\-- Мы могли стать людьми.  
\-- Оба?  
\-- Почему нет? Шутка в духе Власть Предержащих.  
Ангел нахмурился и вампиризировался. Спайк последовал его примеру.   
\-- Видно, не судьба, - сказал он, "стряхивая" вампирское лицо.  
Они спустились вниз на прозрачном лифте. На первом этаже тоже кипела жизнь. Вампиры облегченно вздохнули - похоже, в этой толпе легко затеряться...   
\-- Господа, вы еще не прошли регистрацию, - дружелюбно сказала им лиловая дамочка за стойкой.  
\-- А как ее проходят? - игриво осведомился Спайк прежде чем Ангел успел оттащить его от стойки. - Мы должны ответить, каковы наши сексуальные предпочтения, или достаточно назвать любимый цвет?  
\-- Дайте вашу руку, - улыбнулась дамочка.  
\-- О, похоже, любимым цветом мы не ограничимся...  
Дамочка приложила ладонь Спайка к сканеру и пробежалась пальцами по клавишам компьютера. Компьютер выдал на экран фото Спайка с подписью "Уильям Кровавый".  
\-- Поздравляю вас, Уильям, - сказала дамочка. - Вот ваша кредитная карточка, карточка социального страхования, водительские права, ключи от дома и машины, а также документы на недвижимость... Хотя, подождите... Странно... Ваши документы датированы 20 мая 2003 года, а сегодня 20 мая 2004 года.  
\-- Да, странно, - осторожно сказал Спайк, которому не терпелось поскорее завладеть ключами. - Наверное, просто опечатка. Четверка рядом с тройкой...  
\-- Да, конечно, - сказала лиловая дамочка. - Распишитесь здесь. Желаю удачи, Уильям.   
Ангелу и Иллирии она сообщила, что их документы еще не прибыли. Ангел нахмурился. Черт возьми - это несправедливо - Спайку почему-то с ходу выдали ключи от дома и машины, а ему, Ангелу, дали от ворот поворот! Но спорить с дамочкой он не решился, поскольку она очень подозрительно рассматривали его своими цепкими красными глазками. Иллирия поинтересовалась, есть ли в новом доме Спайка компьютерная приставка, и Спайк уверенно заявил, что даже если ее там нет, он гарантирует ее появление в кратчайшие сроки.  
\-- Некоторые умеют устраиваться в этой не-жизни, - проворчал Ангел. - Некоторые почему-то ухитряются идти в обход всех правил.  
\-- Не переживай, Персик, - ухмыльнулся Спайк, крутя на пальце связку ключей. - Почти год я был гостем в твоей замечательной цитадели зла. Теперь ты, так и быть, можешь погостить в моем доме.  
\-- А ты уверен, что в этом доме нет подвала, где тебя ждет демон-палач?  
Спайк почесал в затылке.  
\-- Да, вопросик.  
\-- Для начала надо все-таки понять, куда нас занесло, - сказал Ангел. - Если ты замкнешь на себя эту лиловую красотку, которая явно к тебе расположена, я попробую заглянуть в местный компьютер.  
\-- Нет уж, спасибо, не надо! - сердито сказал Спайк. - Если хочешь, сам кадри лиловых демониц. А я загляну в компьютер.  
\-- Замкнуть - в смысле пропустить через нее электрический ток? - осведомилась Иллирия. - Я легко могу это сделать, если вам нужно.  
\-- Нет-нет! - в один голос воскликнули оба вампира.  
\-- Слушай, я, кажется, знаю, что нужно сделать, - сказал Спайк. - Нужно подойти к заднему выходу и отследить кого-нибудь из местных, у кого рыльце в пушку. А потом расколоть его.  
\-- С чего ты взял, что мы найдем там подходящий экземпляр? - осведомился Ангел.  
Спайк посмотрел на него, как на умственноотсталого.  
\-- Больница. Лекарства. Наркотики. Наркоторговцы. Еще вопросы будут?  
\-- А если мы попали в идеальный мир? - исключительно из принципа возразил Ангел.  
Спайк ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Тем более. Идеальный мир - без наркотиков? Исключено.  
Через несколько минут они заняли наблюдательный пост в увитой плющом подворотне, из которой отлично просматривался задний выход из больницы. Дверь то и дело хлопала, пропуская взад-вперед деловых сосредоточенных людей.  
\-- Ну и за кем ты будешь следить? - осведомился Ангел.  
\-- За первым же подозрительным типом.  
Через пару минут Спайк предложил последовать за нервным санитаром, который то и дело оглядывался по сторонам. Еще через десять минут они застукали его в кафе при обмене наркотиков на местную валюту. Санитара, как мелкую сошку, отпустили, а его клиента - холеного, благообразного демона с козлиной бородкой - пригласили побеседовать по душам.  
\-- Если вы из клана Синего Ногтя... - начал было демон, испуганно посматривая на Иллирию.  
\-- Мы не из клана Синего Ногтя, - сказал Спайк. - У нас специфическое дело...  
\-- Спайк, подожди, - вмешался Ангел. - Я бы хотел сам поговорить с ним.  
Спайк сделал приглашающий жест и развалился на стуле.  
\-- Мне нужно знать, что здесь у вас происходит, - сказал Ангел демону-наркоторговцу.  
\-- Мы ни во что не вмешиваемся, - процедил сквозь зубы демон. - Клан Синего Ногтя и клан Клыкастых Кроликов могут перегрызть друг другу глотки - нас это не касается. У нас нейтралитет. Мы бизнесмены.  
\-- Эээ... Я, собственно, не об этом, - пробормотал Ангел. - Я имею в виду все это измерение.  
\-- Измере... Погодите, вы что, вновь прибывшие? - демон оживился. - Слушайте, парни, мы можем предложить вам хорошую работу...  
Ангел начал терять терпение.  
\-- Меня не интересует работа, - отчеканил он. - Меня интересует, куда мы попали.  
Демон ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Вы попали в лучшее место, какое только существует. У всех все есть. Народу скучно. Все жаждут острых ощущений. Деньги можно грести лопатой.  
\-- Слушай, ты объяснишь, наконец, как называется это место? - рыкнул Ангел, вампиризируясь.  
\-- Не нервничай, приятель, - сказал демон. - Официально это безобразие называется Почетное посмертное пространство. Неофициально - Три-Пэ. Теперь доволен?  
\-- Почетное посмертное... что за чушь? - рассердился Ангел.  
\-- Погоди-ка, кажется я начинаю понимать, - вмешался Спайк. - Мои документики поступили сюда ровно год назад. В день моей несостоявшейся смерти. Если я правильно понял, это что-то вроде рая для людей и демонов.  
\-- Ага. Но не для всех. Для избранных. Сюда отправляют только героев. Естественно, они со скуки дохнут - их хлебом не корми, только дай погеройствовать, а кругом - тишь, гладь и Божья благодать. По крайней мере, снаружи.  
\-- А внутри - наркотики, тотализатор и бои без правил? - осведомился Ангел.  
\-- Почему - без правил? - оскорбился демон. - Правило номер один: никому об этом не рассказывать. Правило номер два...  
\-- ...никому не рассказывать ни при каких обстоятельствах, - утомленно продолжил Ангел. - Плагиаторы.  
\-- А у вас здесь есть центральное адресное бюро? - неожиданно спросил Спайк.  
\-- Зачем тебе? - недовольно спросил Ангел.  
\-- Если будет время - разыщу двух Истребительниц, которых я когда-то убил. Наверное, мне стоит перед ними извиниться.  
\-- Найти кого-то здесь нетрудно, но вряд ли тебе стоит перед ними извиняться, - сказал демон. - Поступающие сюда утрачивают память.... - он умолк и нахмурился. - Ты их помнишь? Как?..  
Спайк подмигнул.  
\-- Секрет фирмы.   
\-- Если это такое замечательное место, зачем здесь делают промывку мозгов? - нахмурился Ангел.  
Демон пожал плечами.  
\-- Официальная версия - воспоминания очень болезненны, и будет милосердно избавить героев от лишних страданий.  
\-- Нас вообще-то интересует неофициальная, - сказал Спайк.  
Демон ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Представляете себе, что бы здесь творилось, если бы они помнили свое прошлое? Да они бы вдребезги все разнесли, пытаясь вернуться домой.  
\-- Когда стирают память? - спросил Ангел. - Наш приятель сейчас в больнице...  
\-- Расслабься. Память стирается автоматически при прохождении портала. Если вы проскочили портал - все в в порядке. Если, конечно, ваш приятель не будет болтать...  
\-- Нужно срочно предупредить Ганна, - сказал Ангел, вставая.  
\-- Подожди, - остановила его Иллирия. - Как найти того, кто мне нужен?  
Демон снова опасливо на нее покосился.  
\-- Вы имеете в виду кого-то конкретно?  
\-- Уэсли Уиндем-Прайс.  
Ангел и Спайк молча переглянулись. Демон раскрыл кейс, достал портативный компьютер и набрал имя в поисковой строке.  
\-- Квартал "Благоухающие кущи", дом 107, въехал только что - еще не успел подключиться к официальному адресному бюро, но в нашей базе уже числится как потенциальный клиент - увлекающаяся натура, склонен к импульсивным поступкам, романтический склад характера...  
\-- Корделия Чейз, - перебил его Ангел.  
Демон набрал имя и развел руками.  
\-- Нет такой.  
\-- Это невозможно! - Ангел стукнул кулаком по столу.  
\-- Естественно, ее здесь не может быть! - сказал Спайк. - Ясновидящая в толпе страдающих амнезией - это же ходячая бомба! Уинифред Бэркл - торопливо бросил он демону.  
Демон снова набрал имя.  
\-- Не наш клиент. Круг интересов - физика, математика, теория чисел...  
\-- Адрес!  
\-- Аллея Эйнштейна, дом 206.  
\-- Отлично... Никки Вуд.  
На улице завизжали тормоза, и у двери кафе остановился потрепанный шевроле, из которого вышли трое мрачных типов. При виде их демон резко изменился в лице и, захлопнув кейс, с удивительным проворством ретировался через задний выход.

Глава 2  
Они успели перехватить Ганна как раз вовремя. Спайк накинул на Иллирию белый халат, неосмотрительно оставленный в холле кем-то из персонала; она вошла в палату Ганна, остановила время, и вывела его в коридор. Затем халат напялили на Ганна, и четверка поспешно отступила к заднему выходу. Оглянувшись напоследок, Ангел успел заметить, как в дверь палаты Ганна зашло несколько человек в костюмах и с кейсами, и еще раз мысленно поздравил себя с решением в первую очередь вытащить Ганна, а уж потом разбираться с остальными делами.  
Первым делом Ангел проверил, не стерли ли Ганну память. Тот послушно назвал ему имя, фамилию, возраст и даже добавил, что президентом, к сожалению, является Джордж Буш. Тем временем Спайк нашел на стоянке свою машину - коллекционный черный бугатти - и подогнал к заднему входу.  
\-- Садись, Чарли-бой! - гордо сказал он. - Надеюсь, тебе нравится моя новая тачка.  
\-- А что, здесь всем такие дают? - полюбопытствовал Ганн.  
\-- Нет, приятель. Ты еще ни разу не погибал героически - значит, ты здесь без прав и без тачки. Не переживай, будешь ездить рядом с водителем.  
\-- Я почти погиб, - заявил Ганн.  
\-- Почти - не считается.  
\-- Я, между прочим, погибал, - проворчал Ангел, устраиваясь на заднем сидении рядом с Иллирией. - Можно сказать, героически.  
\-- Ага - расскажи еще раз эту трогательную историю, как ты просигналил Баффи глазами, чтобы она отправила тебя в ад, - насмешливо сказал Спайк, трогая машину с места.  
\-- Зачем? - спросила Иллирия.  
\-- Что - зачем?  
\-- Зачем она отправила тебя в ад, и зачем ты ей об этом просигналил.  
\-- Эээ... это длинная история, - пробормотал Ангел.  
\-- Пуф захотел уничтожить мир, - сказал Спайк. - Баффи пришлось отфутболить его в портал, который он сам открыл.  
\-- У меня тогда не было души! - запротестовал Ангел.  
\-- У меня тогда тоже не было души, но я помогал Баффи! - отпарировал Спайк.  
\-- Ты отвоевывал у меня Друзиллу! Ради этого ты был готов сговориться за моей спиной с моей девушкой!  
\-- Баффи - твоя девушка? - спросила Иллирия Ангела.  
\-- Баффи - моя девушка! - с негодованием воскликнул Спайк. - Пуф переспал с ней всего один раз.  
\-- Секс - это не главное! - огрызнулся Ангел. - Ты мог сколько угодно заниматься с ней сексом - но она все равно любила меня!  
Спайк резко нажал на тормоза. Машина остановилась у дверей огромного супермаркета, Спайк вышел, и, громко хлопнув дверью, отправился в магазин.  
\-- Спайк, ты куда? - окликнул Ганн.  
\-- Шоппинг - прекрасный способ вымещения фрустраций, - объяснил Ангел, тоже выходя из машины. - Заодно проверим его кредитоспособность.  
Фрустрации Спайка вылились в покупку новой одежды для Ганна, который прямо в примерочной сменил белый халат на джинсы и анорак; игровой приставки и кучи игр для Иллирии, которая начала тестировать их прямо в салоне видеоигр; а также большого количества бурбона, пива и самого дорогого сорта крови, который назывался "Девичья синтезированная номер 3".  
Ангел приобрел местный путеводитель, заглянул в документы Спайка и нашел его новый дом на карте, отметив про себя, что он расположен в одном из самых респектабельных кварталов. Ну конечно же, спасителю мира - все самое лучшее. К этому времени Ангелу казалось, что события минувшего дня полностью отключили в нем способность удивляться.  
Но он ошибался. Когда они подъехали к новому дому Спайка, Ангел решил, что у него начались галлюцинации.  
\-- Ты уверен, что это здесь? - изумленно спросил Спайк.  
Ангел посмотрел в путеводитель и молча кивнул. На слова у него не было сил.  
Дом, к которому они подъехали, был точной копией дома Баффи. Даже деревья на лужайке перед домом росли те же самые.  
Ангел попытался войти первым, но его отбросил назад невидимый барьер. Спайк попробовал войти гораздо медленнее и осторожнее; у него, как у владельца дома, проблем не возникло. Ганн и Иллирия вошли вслед за ним, Ангел остался на крыльце.  
Заметив это, Спайк, конечно же, встал в дверях и с вопросительной ухмылкой посмотрел на своего гранд-сира.  
\-- Надеюсь, ты пригласишь меня внутрь, - сказал Ангел, надеясь, что его слова звучат не слишком умоляюще.  
Спайк довольно улыбнулся.  
\-- Скажи "пожалуйста".  
\-- Спайк!  
\-- Не "Спайк", а "пожалуйста"!  
\-- Хорошо, - Ангел вздохнул, собирая волю в кулак. - Пожалуйста, пригласи меня в дом.  
\-- То-то же. Ладно, так и быть. Можешь пересечь мой порог, как сказал бы Эндрю. И помоги мне перетаскать выпивку в холодильник.  
Они осмотрели кухню, прихожую, гостиную. Новое жилище Спайка действительно было точной копией дома на Ревелло-драйв, 1630. Более того, в нем даже сохранился запах старого жилища. Запах Баффи.  
\-- Спайк, тебе тут послание, - сказал Ганн, показывая взглядом на стол, где стояла ваза с цветами, из которых торчала открытка.  
\-- "Уильям, мы надеемся, что вам нравится в вашем новом доме, - прочитал Спайк. - Мы постарались смоделировать жилище, с которым у вас связано наибольшее количество приятных воспоминаний. Всего лучшего". Подпись неразборчива.  
\-- Ничего не понимаю! - воскликнул Ангел. - Самые приятные воспоминания связаны у тебя с домом Баффи?  
\-- Вашей общей девушки? - полюбопытствовала Иллирия.   
\-- Она не наша общая, - процедил сквозь зубы Спайк. - И представь себе, Персик, мои лучшие воспоминания действительно связаны с этим домом.  
Ангел презрительно фыркнул.  
\-- Ты всегда бы мазохистом, Спайк.  
\-- Не знал, что в твоем лексиконе доведение женщины до оргазма именуется мазохизмом...  
\-- А вот и не подеретесь! - воскликнул Ганн.  
\-- А по-моему, наоборот - они сейчас подерутся, - возразила Иллирия.  
Их комментарии немного отрезвили вампиров.  
\-- Значит, так, - сказал Спайк. - Наверху три спальни. Разберитесь между собой, кто какую займет.   
\-- А ты? - спросил Ганн  
\-- Я пойду к себе в подвал.  
\-- Что? Ты жил у Баффи в подвале? - насмешливо спросил Ангел. - Странно, что она не поселила тебя в собачьей конуре! Ах да, у нее же не было собаки! Вместо собаки у нее был ты!  
Спайк мстительно усмехнулся.  
\-- Спустись со мной в подвал, Персик. Принюхайся к пьянящему аромату возбужденной Истребительницы, который не выветрится оттуда и за сто лет...  
Ганн вздохнул.  
\-- Вы уверены, что этот дом не заколдован? По-моему, он очень плохо влияет на вас обоих.  
\-- Нет, виноваты их болезненные воспоминания, - сказала Иллирия. - Они действительно могут нарушить стабильность этого измерения. Может быть, вам стоит обратиться к местным властям и попросить стереть эти воспоминания?  
\-- Нет-нет, у нас все в порядке! - поспешно воскликнул Ангел.  
\-- Детка, мы с Пуфом цапаемся в любом измерении, - добавил Спайк. - Привычка - вторая натура.  
\-- Значит, все хорошо? - недоверчиво спросила Иллирия.  
\-- Все просто отлично! - сказал Спайк. - У нас есть крыша над головой, компьютерная приставка и полный холодильник выпивки. По-моему, дела - лучше некуда. Правда, Персик?  
Ангел застонал.  
\-- Спайк, замолчи ради Бога! каждый раз, когда ты это говоришь, случается что-нибудь нехорошее...  
Он еще не успел договорить, а в прихожей возник портал, сияющий всеми огнями радуги, и из него выпрыгнула...  
\-- Баффи! - воскликнул Спайк. – Кровавый ад, только этого не хватало!  
Она осмотрелась по сторонам и неуверенно улыбнулась.  
\-- Здрасьте. А что такое "баффи"?  
************  
Дневник Баффи Саммерс.  
Неизвестно где, неизвестно когда, но по биологическому времени - 20 мая 2004 года. Так, по крайней мере, говорит этот белобрысый типчик. Спайк его зовут. Ну и имечко! И вообще - он, оказывается, вампир.  
Босс этой компании - тоже вампир, но зовут его почему-то Ангел, хотя по идее ему больше подошло бы что-нибудь прямо противоположное.  
Насколько я поняла, мы с ним были знакомы раньше, но я не могу понять, какие у нас были отношения. Ангел категорически отказался об этом говорить - заявил, что все очень сложно и запутано. Первое, о чем он меня спросил - о каком-то тесте для печенья. Дошло, мол, тесто до кондиции или еще нет? Впрочем, он сразу же махнул рукой и попросил забыть об этом.  
Может быть, я работала у него кухаркой? или секретаршей? Но они все дружно уверяют меня, что я - Истребительница, и вроде бы не врут: деревяшки я ломаю двумя пальцами, железяки - голыми руками.  
А может быть, мы были женаты, и готовились к какому-то приему, и я сделала тесто, но нам пришлось идти воевать с плохими парнями и я не успела приготовить печенье?  
Но почему это так важно?  
Да, кстати. Спайк тоже кем-то мне приходится. И сегодня годовщина нашего важного объяснения. Первое, что сказал мне этот белобрысый: "Привет, love, как раз на годовщину нашего объяснения встретились". А у самого вид как у побитой собаки. Похоже, год назад мы с ним разругались вдребезги. А жаль. Он забавный. И симпатичный, хотя я крашеных блондинов не люблю. Или люблю?  
Надо почитать мой дневник.  
Два часа спустя.  
Ни хрена не понимаю. Может быть, я шизофреничка? Или я не дневник вела, а фантастический роман сочиняла? Нет, таких фантастических романов не бывает. Чтобы и Бессмертный, и путешествия во времени, и еще какие-то Власть Предержащие, и всяческие Советы-Фолианты. А я типа - супергероиня. Бред!  
Но, с другой стороны, здесь мы все вляпались в еще больший бред. Ангел говорит, что это вселенная, куда отправляют за особые заслуги после смерти. Но при этом уверяет, что его и Спайка приволокла сюда эта панк-богиня (или демонесса), когда они удирали от армии Старших Партнеров. Кто такие Старшие Партнеры, я так и не поняла. Какие-то большие начальники-извращенцы, которые посадили Ангела править своей конторой на Земле, а когда он послал их куда подальше, решили устроить ему взбучку.  
Бедный Ангел. Он такой симпатичный - ему бы только немножко похудеть. Спайк говорит, что он (Ангел) год назад стал большим спесивым боссом, и теперь ведет кабинетный образ жизни и отращивает большую задницу.  
По-моему, они друг друга недолюбливают. И мне кажется, я догадываюсь, почему. Они могут врать мне сколько угодно, но я-то вижу, какими глазами смотрит на меня Ангел. Наверное, после разрыва со Спайком я стала его девушкой. Или даже женой. Скорее всего, он не уберег меня от гнева СП (здесь все сокращают Старших Партнеров до двух букв), и я погибла. Иначе как бы я сюда попала? А он переживает, что виноват в моей смерти.  
Странно, что я так спокойно пишу о собственной смерти. Словно мне к этому не привыкать.  
И все-таки я ни хрена не понимаю. Если верить дневнику (будем надеяться, что это все-таки дневник, а не роман), я отправилась в прошлое, чтобы найти Фолиант и обменять на Спайка. Зачем я это делала, если мы разругались? Можно предположить, что меня отправил Ангел: все-таки Спайк - его сотрудник, а я типа супергероиня и помогаю им в борьбе против зла. Но тогда как объяснить все эти эротические намеки в моем дневничке? Я представляю, что там было до зачеркивания! Каждый раз, когда я оказываюсь рядом с этим блондинистым типом, мне хочется сделать что-нибудь радикальное, например... нет, лучше не буду. А то опять зачеркивать придется.  
Странно все-таки. Сколько будет дважды два - помню. Что столица США - Вашингтон, тоже помню, и даже могу найти на карте. Помню вкус любимого мороженого. А еще почему-то помню, что где искать в этом доме. Вернее, даже не помню, а руки как-то автоматически находят чайник, кофейник, сахарницу...  
И вся компания очень странная: панк-богиня, два вампира и человек. Причем Ганн (так зовут человека) говорит, что он борец с вампирами. Но не с Ангелом и Спайком, а с остальными. Потому что у Ангела и Спайка, видите ли, есть душа.  
Попыталась вытянуть из Ганна, что у меня за отношения с этими душевными вампирами. Он посмотрел на меня как на чумную и сказал: "Только меня в это, пожалуйста, не впутывайте".  
Поговорить со Спайком? Но они с Ангелом все время ходят парой. Неудобно.  
Надо попробовать пообщаться с панк-богиней. Она вроде не зануда - жизни не учит, компьютерные игры любит. Опять же - уступила мне спальню, заявив, что такая крохотная каморка ей не по вкусу, и она расположится в гостиной, где есть телевизор. По телевизору сплошные репортажи о замечательных достижениях кого-то в области чего-то - пусть наслаждается. Зато у меня самая большая спальня в доме, уютная, словно я всю жизнь здесь живу.  
Кстати о спальне. Пора пойти и разобраться в моей загадочной личной жизни.

Глава 3  
\-- Иллирия, - тихонько окликнула Баффи богиню, увлекшуюся компьютерной игрой.  
\-- Не отвлекай меня!  
\-- Эээ... я только хотела поблагодарить за спальню, - нерешительно сказала Баффи.  
\-- Пожалуйста, - равнодушно ответила Иллирия, не отрываясь от игры. - А теперь иди спать.  
Баффи хотела было продолжить расспросы, но в этот момент в гостиную вошли Ангел и Спайк.  
\-- Иллирия, - сказал Ангел. - Нам нужно поговорить.  
\-- Потом, - бросила она, не отрываясь от игры.  
\-- Нам нужно понять это сейчас.  
\-- Не мешай мне играть!  
\-- Детка, хочешь, подскажу, как выиграть? - спросил Спайк. - Я знаю все читсы к этой игре.  
\-- Читсы? - удивленно переспросила Иллирия.  
\-- Пути обхода правил.  
\-- А правила можно обходить?  
\-- Спайк у нас только этим и занимается, - сказал Ангел. - Он у нас главный специалист по обходу всех и всяческих правил.  
Баффи хихикнула и уселась на диван - посмотреть, что будет дальше.  
\-- Великие воины не занимаются обходом чужих правил, - величественно сказала Иллирия. - Они создают собственные.  
\-- Совершенно верно, - сказал Спайк. - Мое правило номер один: обходить чужие.  
Иллирия отвлеклась от игры и посмотрела на него.  
\-- Интересное правило. Хорошо, покажи эти твои... читсы.  
\-- Не так быстро, детка. Сначала давай поговорим. Персику не терпится задать тебе пару вопросов.  
\-- Иллирия, - сказал Ангел, пользуясь тем, что она отвлеклась от игры. - Когда ты закончишь восстанавливать силы? Я хотел бы завтра найти Уэсли и Фред, и сразу же после этого убраться отсюда.  
\-- Сколько человек ты хочешь забрать?  
\-- Собственно говоря, об этом я и хочу с тобой поговорить. Ты сможешь забрать сразу шестерых?  
Иллирия задумалась.  
\-- Думаю, да. Но на много прыжков у меня не хватит сил.  
\-- А ты сможешь сразу прыгнуть в наше измерение?  
\-- Конечно. Если вы покажете мне, где оно.  
У обоих вампиров вытянулись лица.  
\-- Ладно, поговорим завтра с Фред, - ободряюще сказал Ангелу Спайк. - Она жутко умная. Может быть, она знает, в какую сторону прыгать.  
\-- А теперь давай показывай мне читсы, - сказала Иллирия.  
******************  
Ангел вышел на заднее крылечко. Воспользовавшись моментом, Баффи последовала за ним.  
\-- Слушай, я хочу спросить тебя о себе... Ведь ты хорошо меня знаешь, правда?  
Ангел вздохнул.  
\-- Баффи, я уже сказал тебе. Все так сложно, так запутанно, что тебе лучше дождаться, когда к тебе вернется память. А пока тебе достаточно знать, что ты - Истребительница, что ты очень сильная и сражаешься на стороне добра.  
\-- Но меня кто-нибудь ждет там, куда мы вернемся? У меня есть родители? Братья и сестры?  
\-- У тебя есть сестра. Вы... вы очень дружны.  
\-- А парень у меня есть? - с невинным видом осведомилась Баффи.  
\-- Наверное, - ответил Ангел. - В последний раз я видел тебя с одним итальянцем.  
\-- Бессмертным?  
Ангел нахмурился.  
\-- Ты помнишь?  
\-- Нет, - покачала головой Баффи. - Прочитала в своем дневнике. Я собирала о нем данные для какого-то Совета. Оказывается, я у них - специальный консультант по международной тактической разведке.  
\-- Так, значит, ты встречалась с Бессмертным не потому что он тебе нравился? - расцвел в улыбке Ангел.  
\-- Судя по дневнику, он был моим заданием. Они хотели вступить с ним в альянс, и мне нужно было составить его психологический профиль - вкусы, интересы, все такое.  
Ангел мстительно прищурился.  
\-- Вкусы - развратные. Интересы - прелюбодеяния и мелкие пакости.  
Баффи посмотрела на него шокированным взглядом.  
\-- Тогда почему Совет собирался заключить с ним альянс? Я работаю на плохих парней?  
Ангел снисходительно улыбнулся.  
\-- Баффи, деление на хороших и плохих парней условно. Поживешь с мое - поймешь, что в кулуарах власти все гораздо сложнее.  
\-- А сколько тебе лет? - полюбопытствовала Баффи.  
Ангел смутился.  
\-- В общем... около 250.  
\-- Ну, я столько точно не проживу. Или... я бессмертна?  
\-- Нет, к сожалению. Ты уже три раза умирала.  
Баффи широко распахнула глаза  
\-- Как это?  
\-- В первый раз ты захлебнулась, и твое сердце остановилось на несколько секунд.  
\-- Ну, это не считается.  
\-- Второй раз ты разбилась, когда прыгнула с башни и закрыла портал. Ты была мертва почти пять месяцев.  
Баффи широко раскрыла глаза.  
\-- Ух ты! И что же?  
\-- Тебя воскресили твои друзья.  
\-- А в третий раз?  
\-- Не знаю. Это случилось после того, как мы попали сюда. Но раз ты здесь, значит, ты погибла. И это беспокоит меня больше всего.  
Баффи улыбнулась и обняла его.  
\-- Ангел, твоя забота так трогательна.  
\-- Персик, ты же сам установил это правило! - сердито сказал Спайк, выходя на крыльцо. - Все амурничанья - после возвращения, когда Истребительница все вспомнит.  
\-- Я не амурничал, - огрызнулся Ангел. – Это Баффи меня обняла.  
Она удивленно смотрела на раздраженных вампиров.  
\-- Я не должна была этого делать?  
\-- Да делайте что хотите! - рыкнул Спайк и, круто развернувшись, ушел обратно в дом.  
\-- Ну вот, - вздохнула Баффи. - Кто же из вас мой бойфренд? Только не говори, что все сложно и запутанно. Я и сама это вижу.  
\-- Баффи, я прошу тебя... Скажи лучше, нет ли в твоем дневнике записей за 19-20 мая? Я очень беспокоюсь из-за того, что могло произойти в Лос-Анджелесе и вообще на Земле. Если ты погибла... Понимаешь, тебя очень трудно убить.  
\-- Понятно, - чуть разочарованным голосом сказала Баффи. - А я-то решила, чтобы обо мне беспокоишься. А у тебя на уме глобальные проблемы!  
\-- Баффи...  
\-- У меня нет записей за 19-20 мая. Последняя запись в моем дневнике датируется 1880 годом.  
\-- Каким?!  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Здесь все тоже сложно и запутано. Прежде чем попасть сюда, я отправилась в прошлое за каким-то Фолиантом.  
\-- И что?  
\-- Не знаю. В дневнике упоминается Совет. Наверное, это тот самый Совет, на который я работаю. Скорее всего, это было моим следующим заданием после Бессмертного. И похоже, задание закончилось плохо для меня.  
\-- Но тогда ты бы попала в это измерение в 1880 году, а не в 2004! - Ангел покачал головой. - Ладно, иди спать, постараемся завтра разобраться, что к чему.  
Баффи кивнула и направилась в дом с твердым намерением пойти в спальню и немедленно уснуть. Но ноги почему-то повели ее в подвал. Может быть, потому что ранее она слышала, как хлопнула дверь подвала сразу же после того, как Спайк удалился с крыльца. А может быть, ее привлекли странные звуки глухих ударов, доносившиеся снизу?  
Спайк изо всех сил колотил кулаками по боксерской груше. Увидев ее, он прекратил тренировку и вопросительно посмотрел на нее.  
\-- Значит, завтра нас ждут опасности? - спросила Баффи.  
Спайк посмотрел на нее с удивлением.  
\-- С чего ты взяла?  
\-- Ты тренируешься даже сейчас, перед сном.   
Спайк отрывисто засмеялся.  
\-- Или ты представляешь на месте груши меня?  
\-- Баффи, иди спать. Уже поздно.  
\-- Интересное дело. Все в этом доме отправляют меня спать. А мне почему-то не спится. Терпеть не могу, когда мне приказывают.  
\-- Не спится - посмотри телевизор.  
\-- Как же, посмотришь его! Ее Синейшее величество с этой дурацкой приставкой оккупировало гостиную на всю ночь.  
\-- Ну тогда книжку почитай. Вон - выбирай. Я перетаскал к себе в подвал всю библиотеку... Что?  
Прищурившись, Баффи рассматривала его.  
\-- Интересно. Ганн сказал, что вы въехали сюда за полчаса до моего появления.  
\-- Ну и?  
\-- Когда это ты успел перетаскать в подвал все книги? И зачем?  
Спайк вздохнул.  
\-- Этот дом - копия того, в котором... в котором я жил раньше. Очевидно, местные власти считают, что прибывшим сюда легче адаптироваться в привычном месте.  
\-- Даже если они его не помнят?  
\-- Мозг - не помнит, а подсознание, наверное, что-то помнит.  
\-- О! - сказала Баффи. - Значит, я тоже бывала в этом доме. Я помню, что где лежит на кухне - мои руки автоматически достают вилки и ложки... Постой-ка! В моем дневнике есть упоминание о том, что ты перетаскал в подвал всю библиотеку... моей матери. Это так?  
Спайк опустил голову.  
\-- Спайк! Это что, дом моей матери? Ты был ее любовником?  
\-- Господи, Баффи, нет, конечно!  
\-- Или мужем? - Баффи взглянула на Спайка. - О! Ты - мой отчим!  
Спайк изумленно заморгал.  
\-- Нет? Тогда кто? Отец?  
\-- Я кажусь тебе похожим на отца?  
Баффи покачала головой.  
\-- Ты скорее похож на шкодливого младшего брата. Но тогда почему...  
\-- Вообще-то... это твой дом.  
Его шокированный вид убедил ее, что он не врет.  
\-- Любопытно получается, - сказала она. - Значит, это мой дом. И раньше ты в нем жил.  
\-- Без комментариев, - пробормотал Спайк.  
\-- Мы были женаты?  
Спайк неопределенно махнул рукой.  
\-- Какое там - женаты!  
\-- Ну хотя бы обручены? - настаивала Баффи.  
\-- Обручены? Да - целый вечер!  
\-- А потом?  
\-- Потом мы долго были врагами. Потом союзниками. Почти друзьями. Потом мы стали любовниками и ты возненавидела меня.  
Баффи смерила Спайка скептическим взглядом.  
\-- По-моему, ты сочиняешь. Как-то все это... непоследовательно.  
\-- Последовательность - для слюнтяев! Мы с тобой это доказали.  
\-- Знаешь, чего мне больше всего сейчас хочется?  
\-- Знаю. Ударить меня по физиономии.  
\-- В том числе. Похоже, ты очень хорошо меня знаешь.  
Спайк смущенно улыбнулся, пожал плечами. Баффи перехватила его взгляд, и почувствовало, как у нее екнуло в груди.  
\-- Слушай, а я действительно типа супергероиня?  
\-- Ты - Истребительница. Однажды ты победила настоящую богиню.   
\-- Клево. Я к тому, что мы могли бы потренироваться вместе. Я буду твоей грушей, ты будешь моей.  
Сначала Спайк удивленно ухмыльнулся, но потом он все-таки принял боевую позу. Баффи нерешительно ударила его кулаком в грудь. Спайк ловко уклонился, схватил ее за руку, дернул на себя, развернул и сделал захват сзади.  
\-- Дерись в полную силу, Истребительница, - шепнул он ей в ухо. - Не сдерживайся, отдайся порыву - и мы с тобой славно потанцуем!  
Баффи изо всех сил двинула его локтем в живот и вырвалась из захвата.  
\-- Почему у меня такое чувство, словно я долго спала и наконец проснулась?  
\-- О, ты еще не проснулась! Но начинаешь просыпаться...  
Спайк бросился на нее, она отразила его атаку и пошла в наступление. Каждая клеточка ее тела пела и ликовала. Наконец-то она в своей стихии - там, где все зависит от силы и точности удара, а не долгих нудных разговоров и выяснений отношений. С каждым ударом она распалялась все сильнее, от каждого соприкосновения с этим симпатичным противником по всему телу пробегали искры. Упоение поединком было таким всепоглощающим, что она даже не заметила, как в подвал вошел Ангел.  
\-- Что здесь творится? - спросил он. - Спать невозможно, весь дом ходуном ходит!  
Баффи увидела, как Спайк усмехнулся с языком на зубах. У нее на мгновение закружилась голова, она споткнулась и упала, увлекая за собой своего партнера.  
\-- Персик, расслабься, - сказал Спайк, неохотно слезая с запыхавшейся Баффи. - Мы уже закругляемся.  
\-- Вы всегда так развлекаетесь?  
\-- Нет, - сказал Спайк, галантно протягивая руку даме. - Обычно Баффи - сверху.  
*******************  
Дневник Баффи Саммерс.  
"На часах - уже за полночь, значит, по биологическому времени - 21 мая 2004 года.  
Сравнительный анализ психологических характеристик... (зачеркнуто) Тактические сопоставления психологическо-социальных профилей... (зачеркнуто)  
Короче, кто из них кем мне приходится?  
Ангел:  
1\. Был явно рад, когда я его обняла.  
2\. Был еще более рад, когда узнал, что Бессмертный был не моим любовником, а моим заданием.  
3\. Вообще очень милый.  
4\. Опекает меня как маленькую, все время спрашивает, удобно ли я устроилась, не голодна ли и т.д.  
Спайк:  
1\. Жил со мной в одном доме. В моем доме.  
2\. Признался, что мы были обручены и что мы были любовниками (хотя и не в той последовательности, в какой это бывает у нормальных людей)  
3\. Когда мы с ним дрались, мне все время хотелось сорвать с него футболку и джинсы.  
4\. Когда он упал на меня, я отчетливо ощутила у него в штанах огромный возбужденный... (зачеркнуто).  
Версия №1.  
Ангел был моим любовником, а Спайк моим мужем.  
За: Мы со Спайком жили вместе в моем доме.  
Против: Спайк утверждает, что мы не были женаты  
Версия №2.  
Спайк был моим любовником, а Ангел - моим мужем.  
За: Я пекла Ангелу печенье и он даже в такой опасный момент интересуется, что с этим печеньем.  
Против: Если Спайк мне любовник, какого черта он взъелся на Ангела, когда я его обняла?  
Версия №3.  
У нас была шведская семья, а потом я бросила их обоих.  
За: То-то они оба прыгают вокруг меня как петушки. И между собой грызутся, как будто женаты сто лет.  
Против: что-то не вижу никаких аргументов...  
Планы на завтра:  
1\. Попытаться остаться наедине с Иллирией и задать ей (совершенно невзначай!!!) вопрос о Спайке и Ангеле  
2\. Поискать в доме какие-нибудь еще следы моей личной жизни.  
3\. Сходить на разведку в обувной отдел ближайшего торгового центра..."  
Дневник выпал из рук Баффи, и она уснула крепким сном.

Глава 4  
\-- Ты нам не веришь? - спросил Ганн Уэса.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
\-- Вы говорите, что я был борцом за правое дело, но работал в бастионе зла. Что моим начальником был вампир, моими коллегами были демон, вампир и несколько людей... Кстати, кто из вас демоны а кто вампиры? Вы, мисс, - обратился он к Иллирии, - конечно же, демон. А остальные?  
\-- Неверная догадка, - бесстрастно сказала Иллирия. - Я - Старейшая Богиня.  
\-- Ах, Старейшая... - пробормотал Уэсли. - Понятно. А вы? - спросил он у Баффи.  
Она пожала плечами.  
\-- Они говорят, что я Истребительница. Я сама ничего не помню. Эти двое, Ангел и Спайк - вампиры. Ганн - борец с вампирами. Не с Ангелом и Спайком, а с остальными вампирами.  
\-- Понятно, - пару секунд Уэсли сосредоточенно рассматривал компанию, собравшуюся у него в гостиной, словно пытаясь запомнить, кто есть кто, потом продолжил, - итак, вы уверяете, что я раньше был членом какого-то Совета Наблюдателей, который курировал Истребительниц. Потом стал бродячим охотником на демонов, потом работал в детективном агентстве, специализирующемся на сверхъестественных явлениях, потом - начальником отдела безопасности в злодейской корпорации...  
\-- Я понимаю, что в это трудно поверить, - пробормотал Ангел. - Но это чистая правда. Уэсли, ты не представляешь себе, какое это везение, что мы сюда попали. Ты мог бы остаться мертвым насовсем - но теперь мы можем вытащить тебя и женщину, которую ты любишь.  
Уэсли с любопытством посмотрел на Баффи.  
\-- Это женщина, которую я люблю?  
\-- Что? - воскликнула Баффи. - Еще один претендент на мое сердце?  
\-- Нет-нет, - поспешно сказал Спайк. - Уэс, ты любишь другую женщину. Ее зовут Фред, она погибла на три месяца раньше и сейчас живет в двух кварталах от тебя.  
\-- Ты очень сильно страдал, когда я заняла ее оболочку, - добавила Иллирия.  
\-- Простите? Не понял! - сказал Уэсли.  
\-- Я вселилась в нее, она умерла и ее отправили сюда.  
\-- А ты, приятель, едва не спился, - добавил Спайк.  
\-- Это правда? - тихонько спросил Уэсли у Баффи. Она пожала плечами.  
\-- Понятия не имею. Но не удивлюсь, если окажется правдой. Мне они вообще ничего не рассказали - говорят, что все слишком сложно. Если у меня такая же история, как у тебя, мне и возвращаться не захочется.  
Ангел вздохнул. Он с самого начала предчувствовал, что участие Баффи в визитах к Уэсли и Фред только осложнит ситуацию. Но Баффи уперлась - поеду, и все тут.  
\-- Эти два придурка скрывают, кем они мне приходятся, - пожаловалась Баффи Уэсу. - Представляешь, каково мне? Живут в моем доме и не говорят самого главного!  
\-- Я хотел бы уточнить, - нерешительно сказал Уэс. - Вы попали сюда зайцем, и поэтому, в отличие от меня, все помните. И вы предлагаете мне вернуться обратно в бастион зла. Я правильно понимаю?  
\-- Бастион зла разрушен, - сказал Ангел. - Честно говоря, я не представляю себе, куда мы вернемся. Не исключено, что на Земле произошел апокалипсис, и нас встретят руины цивилизации.  
\-- Замечательная перспектива, - сказал Уэс.  
\-- Хватит мучить человека, - сказал Спайк. - Пойдем отсюда. Пусть хоть он живет по-человечески.  
\-- Нет, подождите, - воскликнул Уэсли. - Пожалуй, я склонен вам верить. Ни один человек в здравом уме не стал бы врать про апокалипсис и руины, если бы он хотел заманить меня в какое-нибудь грязное дело.  
\-- Там, откуда мы пришли, очень грязно, - сообщила Иллирия. - Миллиарды людишек отравляют воздух своими мелкими страстишками, все провоняло болью и страданием.  
\-- Они сказали мне, что там я умирала три раза, - вздохнула Баффи. - Может быть, действительно лучше остаться здесь?  
Уэсли покачал головой.   
\-- То, что вы говорите - невероятно. Но это значит, что тамошние жители отчаянно нуждаются в помощи. Я... действительно помогал людям?  
\-- Еще как! - с энтузиазмом воскликнул Ганн.  
\-- Ты был нашим мозговым трестом, - ухмыльнулся Спайк. - Знал все древние книги, читал на всех языках мира.   
\-- Уэсли, ты много раз выручал нас в безвыходных ситуациях, - добавил Ангел.  
\-- Ладно, - вздохнул Уэсли. - Я согласен вернуться. Хорошо, что я еще не начал обставлять квартиру...  
*************************  
Фред, в отличие от Уэсли, успела не только обставиться, но и обжиться. Она охотно пригласила всю компанию к себе в просторную гостиную, со вкусом отделанную в стиле простого деревенского дома. Здороваясь с Иллирией, Фред дружелюбно отметила, что они чем-то похожи друга на друга; остальные удостоились радушных улыбок и вопросов, что они будут пить - чай или кофе. Узнав, что Ангел и Спайк вампиры, Фред предложила оперативно заказать на дом пару литров крови.  
\-- Говорят, что недавно появился новый сорт: сочетание крови перепелок, бобров и африканских макак, - любезно улыбаясь сказала она. - Я, конечно, полный профан в этой области, но от коллег по работе я слышала, что это вкусно.  
\-- У вас в университете работают вампиры? - изумился Ангел.  
\-- Всего трое. Здесь мало вампиров, им редко удается сюда пробиться. Но вы не бойтесь, вам не придется жить в изоляции. Наше общество на редкость терпимо.  
Выяснилось, что Фред уже устроилась работать преподавателем в местный университет, что ее высоко ценят и считают одним из самых перспективных молодых специалистов в области физики и математики. Она даже сказала название своей будущей магистерской работы - длинный набор непонятных слов, среди которых время от времени мелькали знакомые предлоги и артикли.  
Фред с большим интересом выслушала, историю, которую поведал Ангел, попыталась уточнить у Иллирии, какой род энергии она задействует при прыжках, и сказала, что более сложной и захватывающей цели в ее научной карьере еще не было.  
\-- Думаю, вектор межпространственного прыжка можно будет вычислить путем приложения классического уравнения синхронизации к случаю четырехмерного распространения биоэнергии, - оживленно заявила она.  
\-- Понятно, - не моргнув глазом, сказал Спайк. - А как это будет выглядеть на практике?  
Фред немного увяла.  
\-- Сначала нужно протестировать энергетические импульсы Иллирии и понять, как осуществляется процесс перехода. Потом я построю прибор, который сконцентрирует пучок энергии и направит ее поток по нужному вектору. Ах, жалко, что вы не сможете послать мне с той стороны отчет о самом перемещении! Мне бы так хотелось узнать о физических ощущениях различных гуманоидных видов в момент прыжка... Что?  
\-- Мы вообще-то рассчитывали взять тебя с нами, - сказал Ангел.  
Фред улыбнулась.  
\-- Ваше предложение очень лестно, но что я буду делать среди руин цивилизации?  
\-- Ну, во-первых, мы еще не знаем, что там произошло. Может быть, все еще не так плохо, - неуверенно сказал Ангел. - А во-вторых, ты же всегда стремилась помогать тем, кто в этом нуждается. Наверняка там многие нуждаются в помощи.  
\-- Но я-то чем могу им помочь? Я не работник красного креста, я ученый.  
\-- Ты могла бы построить какой-нибудь полезный прибор - предложил Ганн.  
\-- Перегонный аппарат, который гнал бы из морской воды виски, а из пресной – кровь, - подхватил Спайк.  
\-- Печь, которая пекла бы хлеб из воздуха, - задумчиво сказала Баффи. - Или, скажем, печенье. Ангел любит печенье.  
Ангел и Спайк одновременно бросили на Баффи странные взгляды.  
\-- Ты предлагаешь мне построить атомный синтезатор среди руин? - осведомилась Фред. - Из чего? Из обломков кирпичей и арматуры? Здесь у меня превосходная лаборатория, на нас работает целый производственный цех, они исполняют все мои заказы, я могу сделать что-то действительно полезное. А там?  
\-- Но там в тебе нуждаются гораздо сильнее, чем здесь! - воскликнул Ганн.  
Фред пожала плечами.  
\-- Извините, что ваше предложение совершенно не конструктивно. Если вы хотите, чтобы я помогла вам с перемещением, я охотно буду с вами сотрудничать и даже закрою глаза на то, что вы проникли сюда незаконно. В конце концов, когда занимаешься большой наукой, мораль и этика отходят на второй план. Но если вы будете настаивать, чтобы я отправилась с вами, мне придется принять меры.  
Ангел, Спайк и Ганн переглянулись.  
\-- Фред, - сказал Спайк. - Представь себе ситуацию. Тебе нужно выбрать: спасти человека, который погибает здесь и сейчас, или сохранить прибор, который может спасти множество жизней в будущем. Что бы ты выбрала?  
\-- Я не могу и спасти человека, и сохранить прибор?  
\-- Нет. Тебе нужно сделать выбор.  
\-- Конечно, я сохраню прибор, - без малейшего колебания сказала Фред. - Много жизней важнее одной жизни.  
\-- Все понятно, - вздохнул Ангел.  
\-- Что понятно? – спросила Баффи.  
\-- Душа Фред сгорела в пламени моего овеществления, - сказала Иллирия. - Я вас предупреждала еще тогда, когда это произошло.  
\-- Интересно, - сказала Баффи. - А как они сделали новое тело? Фред? Тебя здесь типа клонировали за особые заслуги в области ядерной физики?  
Спайк сделал движение, словно хотел зажать Баффи рот. Но Фред только улыбнулась.  
\-- Думаю, я поняла динамику процесса моего физического синтеза, но я не успела оформить ее в виде уравнений.  
Она подошла поближе к Иллирии.  
\-- Не возражаешь, если я осмотрю тебя получше?  
Иллирия кивнула, и Фред осторожно потрогала ее лицо и волосы.  
\-- Скажи, а синяя пигментация кожи - это неизбежная трансформация на молекулярном уровне или сугубо эстетическое решение?  
\-- Я не понимаю твоих речей, - надменно произнесла Иллирия. - Но если ты хочешь удовлетворить любопытство при помощи твоих научных приспособлений, я согласна.  
\-- Здорово, - сказала Баффи. - И, если можно, узнайте, можно ли людям сделать эту... пигментацию. И не только синего, других цветов. Чтобы можно было не загорать, но быть загорелой.  
\-- Точно! - воскликнул Спайк. - И для вампиров тоже. Вернемся - запатентуем и будем грести миллионы.  
\-- Да, индустрия красоты сегодня является самой перспективной отраслью, - подхватил Ганн. - Фред, ты можешь стать одной из самых богатых и уважаемых женщин на Земле.  
Она скорчила гримаску.  
\-- Я не меркантильна и не честолюбива. Здесь у меня есть все, что мне нужно. Если вы не передумаете, завтра я буду ждать Иллирию у себя в лаборатории.

Глава 5  
\-- Персик, ну что ты все время стараешься делать людям добро против их воли? Не хочет - пусть остается. В конце концов, мы даже не знаем, что ждет нас по ту сторону.  
Развалившись на диване в гостиной, Спайк лениво прихлебывал "Девичью синтезированную №3" из большой кружки. Ангел стоял у окна и смотрел на улицу. Спорить со Спайком не хотелось. Во-первых, спорить с ним - себя не уважать. Во-вторых, в его словах есть доля истины: Фред заслужила право на хорошую жизнь. Но где ей будет лучше - в чужом мире или дома, среди друзей?  
\-- А если по возвращении мы обнаружим, что в нашем мире все в порядке? Вряд ли мы сможем вернуться за ней. Уэсли будет помнить, что мы могли спасти ее - но не спасли.  
\-- Нужно кого-то спасать?  
Они подняли головы. По лестнице спускалась Баффи.  
\-- А где остальные? - осведомилась она.  
\-- Ганн повез Иллирию в лабораторию Фред, - сказал Ангел. - Они будут изучать ее энергетические импульсы.  
\-- Понятно. Спайк, как же ты рискнул доверить Ганну свою драгоценную машину? Побоялся оставить Ангела со мной наедине?  
Ангел невольно усмехнулся.  
\-- О, Спайком руководили гуманные соображения. Ганн уже два дня как мечтает посидеть за рулем.  
\-- Да, пусть поработает личным шофером ее Синейшего высочества, - сказал Спайк. - И игровая приставка освободилась. Блеск!  
\-- Ну-ну! - с этими словами Баффи проследовала к выходу.  
\-- Ты куда? - синхронно воскликнула оба вампира.  
\-- Прогуляюсь до местного торгового центра.  
\-- Возьми мою кредитную карточку, - сказал Спайк.  
Баффи радостно улыбнулась.  
\-- Спайк, я тебя обожаю! - и, расцеловав его в обе щеки, она выпорхнула за дверь.  
Ангел проводил ее грустным взглядом.  
\-- Иногда я думаю о том, что и сам с удовольствием остался бы здесь с ней и жил бы нормальной человеческой жизнью, - сказал он. - Если бы на моем пути не стоял ты, Спайк...  
\-- Персик, ты впал в лирическое настроение? Не расслабляйся, пошли к тебе в спальню.  
\-- Зачем?!  
\-- Не за тем, о чем ты подумал, извращенец! Ты ведь устроился в бывшей спальне Уиллоу, а там должен быть компьютер.  
\-- Ну?  
\-- Компьютер Уиллоу, - сказал Спайк, поднимаясь по лестнице. - Нужно кое-что в нем проверить.  
Ангел молча проследовал в спальню за Спайком. Начинка компьютера действительно оказалась совершенно аутентичной, и Спайк начал просматривать заклинания, которые хранились у Уиллоу в ее ноутбуке.  
\-- Что ты ищешь? - не выдержал Ангел.  
\-- Рыжая ведьма проделывала заклинания забвения. Может быть, у нее есть рецепт обратного колдовства - возвращения памяти.  
\-- А смысл?  
Спайк удивленно посмотрел на Ангела.  
\-- Персик, пять минут назад ты хотел вытащить отсюда Фред. Для этого нужно вернуть ей память.  
Ангел пожал плечами.  
\-- Если она вспомнит все, через что ей пришлось пройти в Лос-Анджелесе, она тем более откажется возвращаться.  
\-- Черта с два! - убежденно сказал Спайк. - Она вспомнит свою любовь и не захочет расставаться с Уэсом.  
\-- Она не может любить его без души.  
\-- Еще как может! Я любил Баффи без души.  
\-- Это была не любовь, а похоть.  
\-- Ты так говоришь, потому что сам не можешь с ней трахаться. К тому же Фред - она гораздо лучше меня. Она уж точно может любить... Ага, вот и заклинание. Звони Уэсу.  
\-- Зачем - Уэсу?  
\-- А ты что, хочешь, чтобы я проводил заклинание сам?  
\-- Нет! - воскликнул Ангел. - Ни в коем случае!  
Уэсли подтвердил, что все его оккультные знания остались при нем. Конечно же, он не помнит наизусть тексты заклинаний и списки ингредиентов, но если есть рецепт, он прекрасно справится. Ангел попросил его взять это дело в свои руки, купить ингредиенты и подъехать к ним домой завтра утром  
\-- Интересно, почему местные власти оставили в компьютере заклинание, - задумчиво сказал Ангел. - Может быть, это подстава?  
\-- Моя безошибочная вампирская интуиция говорит, что это обычный случай производственного бардака, - ухмыльнулся Спайк.  
На улице раздался скрип тормозов, и к дому лихо подрулила машина с Ганном за рулем.  
\-- А вот и наши исследователи приехали.  
****************  
\-- Значит, кольцо Иокасты, - сказал Ангел. - Ты хочешь сказать, что ключевой элемент фокусировки межпространственного вектора был изобретен еще в древнегреческую эпоху?  
Фред улыбнулась.  
\-- Нет, просто его создал человек, который увлекался древнегреческими мифами. Собственно говоря, можно попробовать и другие способы направления вектора - например, с помощью генератора резонансных модуляций. Но это может привести к нарушению стабильности энергетического потенциала объекта и неконтролируемому выделению тепла...  
\-- А как это прозвучит на родном английском? - полюбопытствовал Спайк.  
\-- Иллирия может взорваться, - объяснила Фред.  
\-- Нет, пусть лучше будет древнегреческое кольцо! - поспешно сказал Спайк.  
\-- Я именно это и пытаюсь вам доказать, - сказала Фред. - Работу кольца можно поддерживать при помощи стандартного генератора энергии, который легко собрать даже в домашних условиях.  
\-- А где взять это кольцо, если не секрет? - осведомился Ангел.  
Фред пожала плечами.  
\-- Кольцо Иокасты высоко ценится среди местных магов-экспериментаторов. Думаю, его можно поискать на интернет-аукционе... или в магазинах магических товаров.  
\-- Я бы сделал проще, - заявил Спайк. - Я бы обратился к местным мафиози.  
\-- Ох, только давай без криминала! - сердито сказал Ангел. - Мы и так уже нарушили добрую половину местных законов.  
\-- Какая разница? Мы же не собираемся здесь задерживаться!  
\-- Тем более не стоит давать местным властям повода задержать нас в здании с толстыми прутьями на окнах, - сказал Ганн.  
\-- К тому же я не собираюсь никуда отправляться, и мне не хотелось бы неприятностей с властями, - добавила Фред.  
Ангел смущенно переглянулся со Спйаком.  
\-- Фред, - осторожно сказал Ангел. - Мы хотим предложить тебе один эксперимент.  
\-- Еще один?  
\-- Да. Ты не хотела бы вспомнить прежнюю жизнь?  
\-- Вы думаете, что после этого я отправлюсь с вами?  
Ангел пожал плечами.  
\-- Это идея Спайка. В этом доме... вернее, в копии этого дома жила ведьма, и в компьютере сохранилось заклинание, восстанавливающее память. Спайк считает, что...  
\--...человек имеет право помнить свое прошлое, - быстро перебил Спайк. - Ты же наверняка хочешь узнать, кто твои родители... и какие у тебя любимые книги и фильмы... и как мы с тобой играли в призрака и перепуганную девушку...  
На лице Фред появилось неподдельное любопытство.  
\-- Мы с тобой играли?... Ты изображал призрака?  
\-- Я не изображал, я был призраком. А ты пыталась меня материализовать.  
\-- И я вижу, что у меня это получилось! - с энтузиазмом воскликнула Фред. - Слушай, ты прав, я действительно должна вспомнить, как я это сделала!  
\-- Ну, вообще-то меня материализовала не ты, - признался Спайк. - Но ты была к этому близка. И, раз уж ты согласилась все вспомнить, я хочу заранее извиниться, что, будучи призраком, подсматривал за тобой в душе... вообще-то я тогда пришел по делу, но не мог удержаться...  
\-- Может быть, не стоит говорить об этом при всех? - сердито спросил Ангел.  
\-- Почему? - возразила Иллирия. - По-моему, всем интересно.  
Спайк оглянулся на них и, решив сузить размер аудитории, шепнул Фред на ухо:  
\-- За Ангелом я тоже подсматривал, поэтому он и сердится...  
Фред повисла на шее у Спайка и расхохоталась. Он полуобнял ее и вдруг заметил, что у Ангела изменилось выражение лица.  
Спайк обернулся. В дверях стояла Баффи с дюжиной сумок и пакетов в руках.  
**************  
\-- Оба полукровки были твоими партнерами по сексу. Кто раньше, а кто позже - не знаю. Но это было давно. Когда я вернулась в этот мир, они постоянно спорили, кто из них лучше подошел бы тебе. Но оба они источали грусть, вспоминая тебя.  
\-- Почему?  
\-- Сначала я решила, что ты давно умерла, и они вспоминают умершую. Потом они поехали в Священный город, чтобы спасти тебя. Вернулись очень злые, хотя сказали, что тебе ничто не угрожает и ты в полном порядке.  
Иллирия уселась на стол и с интересом наблюдала, как Баффи готовит пиццу в микроволновке.  
\-- По-моему, они были злы именно из-за того, что у тебя все в порядке, - подумав, добавила Иллирия. - Полукровки еще глупее людей.  
\-- Согласна, - сказала Баффи, открывая микроволновку.  
Вытянуть из Иллирии что-нибудь полезное никак не удавалось. То, что и Спайк, и Ангел когда-то были ее любовниками, Баффи догадалась с первых минут. Но если это было давно, почему она ощутила недвусмысленный приступ ревности, когда увидела, как Фред обнимается со Спайком, а он шепчет что-то ей на ухо? Черт возьми, Фред - симпатичная, длинноногая, и к тому же ужасно умная. Правда, без души. Но, если верить Иллирии, Спайк и Ангел тоже раньше такими были, значит, у них есть нечто общее...  
\-- Хочешь пиццы? - предложила Баффи Иллирии.  
\-- Человеческая еда грязна и отвратительна, - заявила Иллирия. - Моя еда гораздо чище и совершеннее.  
\-- А чем ты питаешься?  
\-- Восторгом. Упоением. Наслаждением.  
\-- Фу! Ты высасываешь из людей положительные эмоции? Как вампир, только не материальный, а эмоциональный?  
\-- Я ничего ни у кого не высасываю, - оскорбилась Иллирия. - Я разделяю эмоции, которые меня окружают, но не отнимаю их.  
\-- Ух ты! Здорово. Значит, я сейчас буду наслаждаться пиццей, а ты насытишься моим наслаждением?  
\-- Наслаждение едой - самая невкусная эмоция, - вздохнула Иллирия. - К сожалению, сегодня это самое частое удовольствие, которое испытывают людишки. Но лучше это, чем постоянные страдания. Их страдания - настоящая отрава для моего организма. Я пытаюсь сделать их счастливее, но они находят все новые и новые способы сделать себя несчастными.  
\-- Да, у нас, людей, грустная жизнь, - вздохнула Баффи. - Особенно когда не знаешь, кто тебе кем приходится.  
\-- Да что люди! - сказала Иллирия. - Посмотри на полукровок. Они могли бы пригласить тебя в свой чертог, осыпать роскошью и изобилием, предаться с тобой любовным восторгам - вместе или по очереди... что с тобой?  
Поперхнувшись, Баффи с трудом прокашлялась.  
\-- Нет... ничего, - пробормотала она. - Ты говори дальше...  
\-- Но вместо этого они терзаются бессмысленной ревностью и мучают друг друга, напоминая о невозможности быть с тобой.  
\-- А почему - невозможности?  
\-- Не знаю. Наверное, из-за расовой несовместимости. У вас не принято, чтобы вампиры совокуплялись с людьми, не так ли?  
\-- Да, наверное, не принято, - неуверенно сказала Баффи. - Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Когда я рядом со Спайком, мне все время хочется сделать что-нибудь такое... ударить его... или швырнуть на пол...  
\-- Я не думаю, что это из-за секса. Я никогда не занималась сексом с Белоголовым, но мне тоже все время хочется причинить ему насилие.  
Баффи почему-то почувствовала, как внутри нее все сжалось.  
\-- Не надо делать ему ничего плохого, ладно? - попросила она Иллирию.  
\-- Не буду. Он такой забавный. В нем больше вкусных эмоций, чем в остальных. Азарт. Радость. Любовь.  
\-- Спайк любит Фред? - невольно спросила Баффи .  
\-- Любит. Они все ее любят.  
\-- Нет, я имела в виду... Спайк и Фред...  
\-- Тебя интересует, совокупляются ли они? Нет, Фред совокуплялась с Уэсли.  
\-- А Ангел?  
\-- Он совокуплялся с девушкой-волком. Его подручные часто говорили, что по ночам в его спальне шерсть разлетается клоками.  
Заметив шокированный взгляд Баффи Иллирия добавила.  
\-- Обычно люди называют такие словами "шутками".  
\-- А кто подружка Спайка? - дрогнувшим голосом спросила Баффи. - В смысле - у него есть подружка? Он общается с кем-нибудь из женщин?  
\-- Он общается со мной. Изучает мои возможности.  
\-- Какие возможности? - напряглась Баффи.  
\-- Физические и магические. Я бы тоже хотела изучить его возможности. С ним интересно. В нем так много приятных эмоций.  
\-- А какая эмоция вкуснее всего? - полюбопытствовала Баффи.  
\-- Восторг битвы. Белоголовый вампир пропитан с головы до ног этим восторгом. Он бросается в гущу сражения, не оглядываясь на прошлое и презирая последствия. Он единственный, кто мог бы стать моим достойным партнером... если бы я могла отрезать ему язык, чтобы он не доводил меня своими глупыми речами.  
Баффи яростно прищурилась.  
\-- Тебе хочется испытать его в постели? - спросила она, сгибая и разгибая под столом ложку.  
Иллирия склонила голову набок.  
\-- Интересная идея. Стоит попробовать. Может быть, тогда он перестанет ревновать тебя к Ангелу.  
Баффи упихала в рот остатки пиццы, схватила бутылку кока-колы и пулей вылетела из кухни. Пожалуй, пока не стоит отрывать Иллирии голову - без нее им никак не вернуться домой.  
В гостиной Фред и Ганн возились с какой-то тяжелой железякой.  
\-- Это и есть наша межпространственная колымага? - осведомилась Баффи.  
\-- Не совсем... - прокряхтел Ганн, с трудом удерживая железяку под нужным углом в то время как Фред прикручивала к ней подпорки. - Фред... как называется эта штука?  
\-- Стабилизационный генератор.  
Баффи подставила плечо под железяку, освобождая Ганна.  
\-- Ребята, вдвоем вам будет удобнее, - сказала она, одной рукой удерживая конструкцию, а в другой держа бутылку с кока-колой. - Должна же быть от меня хоть какая-то польза.  
Фред с восторгом и изумлением смотрела, как легко Баффи удерживает железяку.  
\-- Вот теперь я точно знаю, что вы супергерои, - сказала она. - Баффи, если мы не успеем закончить до завтра, может быть, ты с утра съездишь со мной в лабораторию? Я бы хотела протестировать твои способности.  
\-- Мы протестируем Баффи, когда вернемся в Лос-Анджелес, - сказал Ганн.  
\-- Опять вы за свое? Я с вами не поеду!  
\-- Вот и отлично! - воскликнула Баффи. - Обнимайся с местными вампирами, а Спайка оставь в покое! А, кстати, где он? И где Ангел?  
\-- Они за компьютером, ищут одну нужную нам деталь на интернет-аукционах, - сказал Ганн.  
\-- Вдвоем?  
\-- Ангел боится, что Спайк затеет какую-нибудь криминальную авантюру, - сказала Фред. - А ты, значит, не хочешь, чтобы я обнималась со Спайком? Ты его любишь?  
Баффи попыталась пожать плечами, но с железякой это оказалось проблематично.  
\-- Я... что-то чувствую к нему.   
\-- Не волнуйся, в нашей вселенной Спайк и Фред были просто друзьями, - сказал Ганн.  
\-- А что у него с Синей Бякой? - небрежно осведомилась Баффи.  
\-- Да ничего особенного, - осторожно сказал Ганн. - Они тренировались вместе. Ходили на поимку демонов. Спайк научил ее играть в компьютерные игры.  
\-- А Ангел?  
\-- Что - Ангел?  
\-- Говорят, у него есть девушка-волк?  
Ганн вздохнул.  
\-- Баффи, лучше спроси об этом его самого. А еще лучше - дождись возвращения в нашу вселенную.  
Фред закончила прикручивать к железяке подпорки и объявила, что каркас генератора готов, можно заняться сборкой блоков энергосистемы. Баффи уселась на диван, массируя затекшее плечо.  
\-- Они оба тебе нравятся? - спросила Фред.  
Вопрос застал Баффи врасплох.  
\-- Ну, наверное... пожалуй, да, - сказала она. - Но по-разному. Понимаешь, Ангел - он такой надежный, милый и хороший. А Спайк - такой обаяшка, заводной и забавный. С ним не скучно.  
\-- Не скучно - это точно! - воскликнул Ганн.  
\-- Интересно, - сказала Фред. - А что, если синтезировать из них идеального вампира? Взять у каждого лучшие качества - как моральные, так и физические - и создать величайшего супергероя.  
Баффи неуверенно хихикнула.  
\-- Если надумаешь остаться, я поручу тестирование его качеств тебе, - сказала Фред. - У меня в лаборатории есть вакансия младшего научного сотрудника...  
Баффи поперхнулась кока-колой.  
\-- Ты серьезно?  
Ганн скептически покачал головой.  
\-- Да, без души тяжело.  
\-- Наоборот! - с энтузиазмом возразила Фред. - В отличие от вас, я не создаю ненужных проблем там, где их нет. Подумайте, скольких женщин мы осчастливим, создав идеального вампира. Сильный, обаятельный, надежный - и не нужно предохраняться!  
Баффи сжала кулаки, забыв, что у нее в руках бутылка. Струя кока-колы окатила всех троих - и какие-то ящики с оборудованием.  
\-- Энергетические блоки! - воскликнула Фред. - Им опасна влага!  
Воспользовавшись замешательством, Баффи отступила наверх.  
\-- Слушай, - сказала она, входя в спальню Ангела, - я хочу узнать, долго ли еще...  
Она осеклась. Ангела в комнате не было, за компьютером сидел Спайк.  
\-- Извини, - пробормотала Баффи. - Собственно говоря, я к Ангелу...  
Спайк усмехнулся.  
\-- История моей не-жизни: девушка идет к Ангелу, а приходит ко мне.  
\-- А где он?  
\-- Поехал на стрелку. Мы вроде бы сторговались с одним типом - обещал уступить кольцо Иокасты по дешевке.  
\-- Зачем вам кольцо? Ангел хочет привезти своей волчице кольцо из другого измерения?  
Спайк невесело усмехнулся.  
\-- О, ты уже в курсе про волчицу?  
\-- Иллирия говорит - у них прямо страсть в клочья.  
\-- Не переживай. Один раз она действительно изрядно порвала его, когда он превратился в куклу. Но потом...  
\-- В куклу?!  
\-- Это длинная история. Не волнуйся, это не заразно и половым путем не передается. И потом, Персик был куклой всего несколько дней, потом вернулся в свое привычное состояние хмурствующего вампира.   
Баффи фыркнула и плюхнулась на кровать.  
\-- Хотя, должен тебе сказать, в виде куклы он мне нравился больше. Была бы моя воля - запатентовал бы имидж, запустил бы линию игрушек и заработал на этом миллионы баксов.  
\-- Вот не подумала бы, что в тебе есть деловая жилка.  
\-- Мне понравилось быть богатым, детка. Я стал богачом всего два дня назад - и уже привык. Вредные привычки быстро усваиваются. Когда эти грабители потребовали за кольцо Иокасты все деньги, которые лежат у меня на счету, я впервые ощутил приступ скаредности, мне захотелось торговаться и выбивать из них скидки...  
\-- А зачем Ангелу кольцо?  
\-- Это не Ангелу. Это для генератора. Без этого кольца мы не сможем вернуться.  
Баффи откинулась на полушки и сладко потянулась.  
\-- Что же вы вместе не поехали? Я думала, вы неразлучны как сиамские близнецы.  
\-- Мне нужно дождаться Уэса, показать ему кое-какие заклинания, - пробормотал Спайк, не в силах отвести от нее глаза. - Я предлагал свою помощь Фред и Ганну - но они прогнали меня, когда я что-то не туда привинтил. Подумаешь - красный проводочек, синий проводочек, красная таблетка, синяя таблетка...  
Баффи хихикнула.  
\-- Кстати, о "Матрице". Почему ты нам не потренироваться?  
Они спустились в подвал, спарринговали больше часа, а потом Баффи повалилась на койку Спайка и объявила, что сил у нее больше нет. Спайк вызвался помассировать ей ноги. Баффи охотно согласилась и через десять минут задремала с блаженной улыбкой на лице. Спайк укрыл ее одеялом и, услышав голос Уэса, поднялся наверх.

Глава 6  
\-- Столб огня? - озабоченно спросил Ганн. - А местная полиция не всполошится?  
Уэсли пожал плечами.  
\-- Полагаю, всполошится. Я бы на их месте всполошился.  
\-- А можно как-то этого избежать?  
\-- Да. Не делать заклинания, - Уэсли выжидательно посмотрел на Ганна.  
\-- Что за столб огня? - осведомился Спайк, выходя из подвала. - Мы вроде еще не достроили эту штуку, которая отправит нас куда подальше...  
\-- Уэс говорит не о генераторе, - сказала Фред. - Он говорит о заклинании памяти.  
\-- С каких это пор заклинания памяти сопровождаются катаклизмами? - удивился Спайк. - Помнится, в Саннидейле мы как-то раз потеряли память - и все было тихо-мирно... Относительно, конечно. В смысле - никаких огненных столбов.  
\-- Здесь атмосфера пропитана особой энергетикой, - сказал Фред. - Думаю, это делается специально, чтобы предотвратить попытки возвращения памяти.  
\-- Так или иначе, катаклизм неизбежен, - сказал Уэс. - Мы сможем локализовать магический импульс и выбросить его в стратосферу, но скрыть это от посторонних глаз нам не удастся.  
\-- Ну, значит, устроим фейерверк напоследок, - эта идея явно доставила Спайку удовольствие.  
\-- А последствия? - осведомился Ганн.  
\-- Какие последствия? Через пару часов мы отсюда слиняем!  
\-- Это еще не известно, - начал Ганн. - Может быть, генератор не сработает. Может быть, с кольцом будет облом...  
\-- Я привез кольцо! - объявил появившийся на пороге Ангел.  
Фред бесцеремонно отобрала у него коробочку с кольцом и начала прилаживать его к генератору.  
\-- Что с заклинанием восстановления памяти? - спросил Ангел.  
\-- Все почти готово, - сказал Уэс. - Сейчас я очерчу магический круг, поставлю в него Фред, произнесу заклинания... вы не возражаете, если я тоже войду в круг? Я хочу вспомнить.  
\-- Да, конечно, - сказал Ангел. - Если можно проделать заклинания сразу над вами двумя... а может быть, мы и Баффи поставим в круг?  
\-- Баффи спит, - сказал Спайк, невольно показав глазами в сторону двери в подвал.  
Ангел нахмурился.  
\-- Она спит... у тебя?  
\-- Расслабься, Персик. Мы просто тренировались...   
\-- Вместо того, чтобы помогать с генератором, ты увел Баффи в подвал...  
\-- Я сама прогнала Спайка, - вмешалась Фред. - В точных науках от него больше вреда, чем пользы.  
\-- Это верно, - с удовлетворением отметил Ангел. - За что бы он ни взялся! Не помню ни одного случая, чтобы он справился с порученным ему...  
\-- Ангел, - перебила его Фред. - Ты привез поддельное кольцо.  
\-- Что?  
\-- Это не кольцо Иокасты. Трансфокатор на него не реагирует. Это подделка.  
Спайк громко и непочтительно засмеялся.  
\-- Персик, зато ты у нас все делаешь идеально. За что ни возьмешься - успех гарантирован!  
Ангел вздохнул и огляделся.  
\-- У Баффи где-то должен быть ящик с оружием... Я поеду разбираться с этими жуликами. Спайк, ты со мной?  
\-- Я съезжу сам, - предложил Спайк. - Тебе лучше не отсвечивать. На твоем лбу крупными буквами написано: "благородный герой". Таких всегда имеют по полной программе.  
\-- Нет, одного я тебя не отпущу, - возразил Ангел. - Я видел их рожи, эти парни ни перед чем не остановятся.  
\-- Идиот, они же знают тебя в лицо! А если я приеду один, у меня будет преимущество неожиданности.  
\-- Но кто-то же должен прикрывать твою чертову задницу!  
Переругиваясь, они достали из ящика по мечу и топору и вышли. Через минуту на улице взвизгнули тормоза.  
\-- Спайк опять сел за руль, - вздохнул Ганн.  
\-- Может быть, отложим заклинание до их возвращения? - предложил Уэс.  
\-- Ни в коем случае! - с энтузиазмом воскликнула Фред. - Уэс, я хочу успеть пообщаться с тобой по-настоящему, прежде чем вы покинете это измерение. Знаешь, я понимаю, почему влюбилась в тебя там, откуда вы пришли. Ты и здесь мне нравишься.  
\-- Ты тоже мне нравишься, Фред. Честно говоря, мне гораздо больше нравится быть с тобой, чем с этой компанией. Почему Ангел и Спайк все время орут друг на друга? - спросил Уэс у Ганна.  
\-- Потому что придурки, - сердито ответил тот.  
\-- По-моему, они ревнуют Баффи друг к другу, - сказала Фред.  
\-- Я же говорю - придурки.  
\-- Почему? - удивилась Фред. - Они ее любят.  
\-- По большому счету они оба ее бросили, - сказал Ганн. - Какое у них право ревновать после этого? Я же не ревную тебя к Уэсу...  
Он осекся под взглядами Уэса и Фред.  
\-- Интере-е-есно, - протянула Фред.  
\-- В этой компании все поделены на треугольники? - осведомился Уэс.  
\-- У нас уже давно нет никакого треугольника, - поспешно сказал Ганн.  
\-- Тогда давайте проводить заклинание, - с нетерпением сказала Фред.  
\-- Надеюсь, мы не превратимся в таких, как Ангел и Спайк, после того, как все вспомним, - осторожно сказал Уэс.  
\-- О, у нас свои прибамбасы, - успокоил его Ганн. - Но ты не волнуйся. Переплюнуть эту парочку невозможно.  
Поразмыслив несколько секунд, Уэс создал на полу круг из пепла волшебных трав, встал вместе с Фред внутрь этого круга и начал читать заклинание. Пепел заискрился, из него поднялись в воздух лучи, которые прошли сквозь потолок... и сквозь пол просочились в подвал, где спала Баффи. Яркий свет ослепил ее, и она, недовольно щурясь, подошла к столбу света, который на мгновение поглотил ее. Столб света пробился через крышу наверх и растворился в небе.  
В гостиной Ганн бросился к Фред и Уэсу, которые неподвижно лежали на полу.  
\-- Ребята, вы в порядке?  
Уэс очнулся первым.  
\-- Ганн, - пробормотал он. - Я был уверен, что все мы погибнем в этой авантюре... Собственно говоря, так и вышло...  
\-- Узнаю старину Уэса, - сказал Ганн. - Как всегда, полон оптимизма.  
Фред застонала и потерла лоб.  
\-- Фред, ты вспомнила? - синхронно воскликнула Ганн и Уэс.  
\-- Уэсли! - воскликнула Фред и бросилась к нему в объятия.  
Выдержав небольшую паузу, Ганн деликатно прокашлялся.  
\-- Фред, теперь ты отправишься с нами? Или все-таки предпочтешь остаться?  
Она изо всех сил ткнула его кулачком в грудь.  
\-- Ты еще спрашиваешь?!  
В подвале Баффи потрясла головой и медленно встала с пола.  
\-- Спайк, - прошептала она. - Спайк, почему же?... Неужели ты думаешь, что я и Ангел...  
Ее глаза расширились.  
\-- Ангел... Ангел был человеком!!!???  
**************************   
Дневник Баффи Саммерс:  
22 мая 2004 года  
Интересно, на сей раз я действительно все вспомнила, или остались еще какие-то тайны, стертые из моей памяти? Теперь-то я понимаю, почему Власть Предержащие так удивились, когда я упомянула вампира, который мог бы стать человеком.  
Но почему он отказался от этой возможности?  
Может быть, Ангел попросил их сделать его человеком, чтобы можно было заниматься со мной сексом без последствий? Этакий презерватив для души. А потом взял и передумал. Видите ли, супергероем быть лучше. Кретин.  
Может быть, все-таки сказать, что я все вспомнила? Или подождать подходящего момента? "Милый, передай мне соль - и, кстати, я почему-то вспомнила прелестную картинку: ты сметаешь со стола все тарелки, швыряешь меня поверх просыпавшейся соли и мы предаемся райским любовным наслаждениям... а ты помнишь об этом, милый? Не слышу ответа!"  
Все равно им сейчас не до меня. И слава Богу. Ангел и Спайк уехали разбираться с каким-то демоном, который поимел их с этим идиотским кольцом, а все остальные собирают в гостиной страшное железное безобразие с длинным названием.  
По-моему, местные уже поняли, что в этом доме (в моем доме!) происходит что-то странное. Думаю, этот фейерверк, который Уэс устроил пару часов назад, был виден за 50 миль. Теперь все соседи куда-то попрятались. И вообще на улице никого, если не считать фургончика с надписью "Мороженое". Когда Ганн его заметил, он сразу резко помрачнел и что-то шепнул Уэсу. После этого они начали вдвое быстрее завинчивать гайки и шурупы на этом безобразии, которое они собирают в гостиной, а меня попросили присматривать за фургоном.  
Я предложила им сходить за мороженым, а заодно разгромить этих уродов, которые за нами следят. Запретили. Обидно. Ужасно хочется набить кому-нибудь морду.  
Никогда не думала, что мне захочется врезать Ангелу. Идиот. Такой же чудак на букву "м", как и Райли. А самое главное - после того дня... после умопомрачительного секса на кухонном столе... после обещаний и клятв в вечной любви... Он еще смеет смотреть на меня преданными глазами и уверять, что думает о моем благе.  
Спайку бы тоже врезать как следует. Нет, к нему я вообще больше никогда не подойду. Господи, позор-то какой! "Я тебя люблю" - "Нет, не любишь - но все равно спасибо!" Придурок. Идиот. Нет, я все-таки подойду и врежу по... (зачеркнуто). Вернее, подойду и скажу, что он может поцеловать меня в задницу, потому что я никогда больше не... (зачеркнуто).   
Нет, это неправильно. Я подойду и с чувством собственного достоинства скажу, что желаю ему счастья с этой синюшной уродиной. Нет, я подойду с гордо поднятой головой и скажу, что они идеально подходят друг другу – 130-летний вампир и панкующая старушка. И что ее синие волосы прекрасно подчеркивают голубизну его глаз... оххх... его глаза... и скулы... и все остальное...  
Баффи, не смей! Он больше не любит тебя, и ты сама в этом виновата. Это ты должна поцеловать его в задницу - если он позволит, конечно... Я бы по идее позволила.   
Но будем смотреть правде в глаза. Ангела я потеряла, когда с ним переспала. Спайка - когда призналась ему в любви. Логический вывод: мне нужно перестать спать с мужчинами и говорить, что я их люблю. Нет, мне не нравится такая логика.  
Подъехал еще один фургон, покрупнее. В таком можно целый взвод местной Инициативы спрятать. Уэс выглянул из окна и сказал: "Минут через десять начнется". Черт побери, где же Ангел и Спайк?"  
***************************  
Пронзительно скрипя тормозами, бугатти вылетел на лужайку перед домом и остановился прямо у крыльца, выбросив ошметки грязи из-под колес. Из машины вывалились Ангел и Спайк и бросились в дом.  
\-- Баффи, отойди от окна! - крикнул Ангел. - Иллирия! Где Иллирия?  
\-- Мне осталось пройти последний уровень, - сообщила Старейшая, не отрываясь от игровой приставки.   
\-- К черту уровень! - рявкнул Спайк. - Илли, ставь барьер! Быстрее!  
Из фургонов выскочил взвод вооруженных солдат. Они начали было окружать дом, но в этот момент подрулил черный мерседес, из окон которого торчали автоматные стволы. Команда из фургона переключилась на вновь прибывших, и на лужайке завязался настоящий бой. Стекла в окнах жалобно задребезжали. Иллирия, наконец, соизволила оторваться от игры и мановением руки отгородила гостиную от внешнего мира.  
\-- Кто это такие? - спросила Баффи.  
\-- Парни, которые на нас разозлились, - сказал Спайк.  
\-- Почему?  
\-- Потому что Пуф был в героическом настроении и отрубил их боссу голову.  
\-- Откуда мне было знать, что через минуту у него отрастет новая? - раздраженно сказать Ангел. - Фред, скажи мне, что все готово, и вы ждали только нас!  
\-- Я уже подключаю кольцо! - отозвалась Фред. - Если оно настоящее...  
\-- Оно настоящее, - заверил Спайк. - Они не стали бы устраивать побоища, если бы кольцо не было настоящим.  
\-- Как знать? - отозвался Ангел. - Я бы тоже рассердился, услышав о неких специфических сексуальных манипуляциях, которые ты собирался с ними проделать...  
\-- Ой, Персик, нужно же было как-то разнообразить твои банальные угрозы! Ах, снесу башку! Ах, разрублю пополам!  
\-- Мои угрозы были выполнимы!  
\-- Мои - тоже... - Спайк на мгновение задумался. - Если очень постараться, то, наверное...   
\-- Извращенец!  
\-- А ты вообще попытался напугать ежа голой задницей!  
\-- Идиоты, - пробормотала Баффи. - Два сексуально озабоченных идиота!  
Перестрелка на лужайке прекратилась. Команда из фургона, разгромившая типов в мерседесе, переключила внимание на обитателей дома.  
\-- Выходите по одному, заложив руки за голову, - объявил в громкоговоритель тип, расположившийся на крыше фургона. - Если вы сдадитесь без сопротивления, вам будут предоставлены отдельные номера в Доме Коррекции Поведения.  
\-- Вот спасибо, - сказала Баффи. - Может быть, они заодно подкорректируют форму моих бровей?  
\-- Если вы не выйдете через минуту, мы используем против вас небулайзер, - продолжал тип с громкоговорителем.  
\-- Что за небулайзер? - осведомился Ганн.  
\-- Распылитель вампиров. Создает проникающее ультрафиолетовое излучение, - объяснила Фред.  
\-- Что?! - воскликнула Баффи. - Нужно уматывать отсюда как можно быстрее!  
\-- Но я еще не сделала тонкую настройку вектора, - возразила Фред.  
\-- Что будет без тонкой настройки?  
\-- Мы попадем в произвольную точку земного шара, - сказала Фред. - Скорее всего, нас притянет к какому-нибудь крупному порталу, выделяющему значительные потоки энергии.  
\-- Тогда отправляемся! - решил Ангел. - Спайк, прихвати пару одеял, на случай, если мы попадем на солнце. Баффи, Ганн, Уэс, становитесь рядом. Фред, включай прибор. Иллирия...  
\-- Не смей мне приказывать, презренный полукровка, - сердито сказала Старейшая. - Я делаю это не потому, что повинуюсь приказу, а потому, что мне надоел этот отвратительный шум!  
Прибор зажужжал, Иллирия взмахнула рукой, в лицо им ударил сильный ветер. Мгновенная вспышка - и все семеро оказались на ночном кладбище.  
Ангел осмотрелся по сторонам и застонал от разочарования.  
\-- Это опять параллельная реальность, - сказал он.  
\-- Почему? - спросил Уэс.  
\-- Это саннидейльское кладбище, - сообщил Спайк. - А в нашей реальности Саннидейл был стерт с лица земли год назад.   
\-- Не может быть! - упавшим голосом сказала Фред. - Перед отправкой я проверила все межпространственные параметры - мы точно должны были попасть в наш мир.  
\-- А может быть, мы изменили линию времени, и Саннидейл вернулся на место? - с надеждой спросила Баффи. - У меня дома куча спальников, в холодильнике оставались пицца и мороженое...  
Ветер прибил к ее ногам газету.  
\-- Кровавый ад, - пробормотал Спайк, взглянув на первую полосу.  
Это был "Саннидейл Геральд" за вторник, 5 мая 1998 года.

Конец второй части


	3. Вперед в прошлое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Совершив побег из рая, Баффи и все-все-все попадают из огня да в полымя! Оказавшись в прошлом, они выясняют, что по недосмотру забыли предотвратить один апокалипсис... Или так и было предначертано?

Пролог  
\-- Cкрэмблер включен?  
\-- Да, командор Уолш. Нас никто не может прослушать.  
\-- Райли... сколько раз нужно тебе напоминать?  
\-- Извините. Профессор Уолш.  
\-- Так-то лучше. Через два часа тебе придет пакет с заданием: ты твоя группа должны провести рекогносцировку в районе Адской пасти и представить штабу отчет об учебной операции по проверке безопасности новой базы Инициативы методом военной разведки.   
\-- Коман... профессор, позвольте вопрос?  
\-- Позволяю.  
\-- Насколько я знаю, база охраняется очень надежно, и незаметно проникнуть в нее со стороны практически невозможно. Если мы будем проводить учебную операцию по штурму основного здания, нам потребуется гораздо больше людей и техники...  
\-- Райли, я не говорила, что вы проведете учебную операцию по штурму базы. Я только сказала, что вам придет пакет с таким заданием.  
\-- Профессор, я не уверен, что правильно понимаю вас.  
\-- Райли, не стоит ходить вокруг и около. Ты помнишь наш разговор перед тем, как ты подписывал контракт?  
\-- Так точно, профессор.  
\-- Мне слышится ирония в твоем голосе.  
\-- Никак нет, профессор. Солдатам ирония не положена.  
\-- Райли, у меня нет времени на детские игры. Слушай внимательно. После выполнения задания напишешь рапорт о невозможности успешного штурма базы. Я пришлю тебе прошлогодние отчеты, перепишешь оттуда основные оперативно-тактические характеристики. А теперь о главном. Ты внимательно слушаешь?  
\-- Да, профессор.  
\-- Первое. О вашем настоящем задании никто не должен знать. Ты будешь докладывать только мне. Ни мои заместителям, ни в вышестоящие инстанции - только мне. Это ясно?  
\-- Профессор... значит ли это, что вышестоящие инстанции не в курсе?  
\-- Райли ты задаешь слишком много вопросов. Это последний вопрос, на который я отвечу. Некоторые вышестоящие инстанции в курсе, некоторые нет.  
\-- Ясно, мэм. Дело настолько щекотливое, что все старательно делают вид, что его не существует.  
\-- Ты зря иронизируешь. Ситуация очень серьезная. В последнее время в Адской пасти наблюдается повышение активности. Несколько дней назад наши датчики засекли странный энергетический феномен . Мы проанализировали его и пришли к выводу, что скорее всего речь идет о феномене, который в старинных рукописях называется Акатла. Это своеобразная черная дыра, способная засасывать в себя целые измерения, выворачивать их наизнанку, погружать миры в бездны хаоса.  
\-- Но... вы оповестили президента и правительство об этой опасности?  
\-- Если мы сошлемся на древние рукописи, нас поднимут на смех. Поэтому нам придется действовать без ведома правительственных кругов.  
Пауза.  
\-- Райли, ты слушаешь?  
\-- Да. Что конкретно я должен делать?  
\-- Ты и твоя группа должны найти Акатлу и доставить ее на нашу ближайшую базу в Сан-Диего. Поскольку датчики больше не фиксируют этот феномен, вам придется прочесать все заброшенные здания в городе.  
\-- Как выглядит эта Акатла?  
\-- Есть несколько версий. Согласно одной, это огромное кольцеобразное устройство, которое управляется с помощью переключения шевронов...  
\-- Догадываюсь, кто автор этой теории. Грэхэм - фанат "Звездных врат".  
\-- ...ммм, да, возможно, это всего лишь смелое предположение. Согласно другой теории, это черный куб, поглощающий все виды энергии. Есть третья версия - это статуя уродливого существа из материала, внешне напоминающего гипс. По четвертой версии...  
\-- Профессор, может быть, нам лучше выйти на контакт с местной демонской популяцией и попытаться узнать через них, как выглядит эта штука?  
\-- Ни в коем случае! Сотрудничество с демонской популяцией категорически воспрещается. Это наше правило номер один, Райли, и если ты собираешься и дальше работать в Инициативе, тебе нужно его усвоить.  
\-- Мэм, но я как раз читаю меморандум Комиссии по изучению демонических феноменов, и в нем упоминается о прецеденте майора Петри. Я не смог добраться до его рапорта, но, насколько я понял, во время Второй мировой войны они использовали вампира для успешного завершения одной из операций Инициативы.  
\-- Райли, с каких это пор ты копаешься в прошлом Инициативы?  
\-- Профессор, вы сами говорили, что для того, чтобы успешно строить будущее, нужно понимать свое прошлое.  
\-- Мало ли что я говорила! Забудь про рапорт Петри, ты все равно не сможешь его прочитать.  
\-- Почему?  
\-- Потому что несколько лет назад этот документ получил пятую степень секретности. Впрочем, и до этого его читали лишь немногие. Большинство верит, что сотрудничество Инициативы с вампиром - забавная сказка. Пойми, Райли, это были иные времена. Шла война, мы были вынуждены идти на компромиссы!  
\-- Но мы столкнулись с экстремальной ситуацией! Во время войны не было опасности, что вашу вселенную засосет непонятно куда.  
\-- Райли, как же мало ты осведомлен... Впрочем, хорошо. В самом крайнем случае... повторяю - только в самом крайнем случае! - позволяется контакт с демонской популяцией. Раскрывать свой статус - запрещается. Раскрывать причины, по которым вы разыскиваете Акатлу - запрещается. Раскрывать способности Акатлы - запрещается.  
\-- Так точно, профессор.  
\-- Вертолет будет ждать вас на окраине Саннидейла в том же самом месте, где вы высадились раньше. Удачи, Райли.  
\-- Спасибо, мэм.  
\-- И постоянно держи меня в курсе. Связь - минимум один раз в час.  
\-- Есть, мэм.  
\-- Райли... будь осторожен. Никто не знает, с чем тебе придется столкнуться.

Глава 1  
Дневник Баффи Саммерс.  
5 мая 1998 года.  
Ну почему я все время вляпываюсь черт-те во что? Мало мне эпопеи с Морти с его идиотскими вопросами насчет загадочной роли загадочного Эндрю в моей загадочной жизни. Мало того, что я из рая с мороженщиками-коммандос попала в собственное прошлое. Мало того, что последние два дня я провела в своем давно уничтоженном доме с двумя бывшими бойфрендами, которые не знают, на ком выместить сексуальные фрустрации.  
Я думала, хуже ситуации не бывает.  
Оказывается, бывает. Особенно когда я открываю рот.  
Ну зачем я это ляпнула? Я ведь хотела пошутить! Эти уроды сами напросились!  
Значит, было так.  
Хмурствующий Урод спрашивает: "Баффи, теперь ты вспомнила, кто ты?"  
Пергидрольный Урод спрашивает: "Детка, теперь ты понимаешь, почему мы не рассказали тебе, пока ты сама не вспомнила?"  
Хмурствующий Урод: "Все это так сложно и запутанно."  
Пергидрольный Урод: "Но зато теперь ты все распутаешь, не правда ли? Дернешь за веревочку..."  
Хмурствующий Урод: "Что ты подразумеваешь под веревочкой, Спайк?"  
Пергидрольный Урод: «Не то, что ты думаешь, Персик!»  
И тут черт дернул меня за язык, и я выпалила: "Мы жили втроем! Шведской семьей? Правда?"  
Я смотрю на их физиономии и жду, когда они оценят мою шутку и соизволят хотя бы улыбнуться. Но они почему-то не улыбаются. Ангел хмурится еще сильнее, а на физиономии Спайка отчетливо проступает живейший интерес. Я уже готова прервать молчание восклицанием: "Шутка!" - как вдруг Уэс озабоченно спрашивает Фред: "Каким образом нас могло занести в очередной филиал рая? Ты уверена, что все параметры соответствовали заданным?" А она в ответ: "Я уверена, что мы в заданном месте назначения. Отклонения по хронотопу не в счет." Я говорю: "Чего?" А он: "Тогда почему не сработал автоматический механизм мнемореконструкции?" Я опять: "Чего?" А он: "Баффи, нам нужно понять, почему к тебе не вернулась память. Фред, я бы на твоем месте проверил математическое обоснование трансдименсионного скачка... бла-бла-бла..."   
Честное слово, я хотела сразу же объяснить, что всего-навсего пошутила. Я просто ждала, пока они заткнутся. Но они кипятились все сильнее и сильнее, пока, наконец, Ангел не прервал их вопросом, не могло ли заклинание по возвращению памяти Уэсу и Фред дать какой-то побочный эффект и повлиять на меня. В ответ Уэс и Фред выдали энное количество мудреных слов - "несчитываемый потенциал памяти" бла-бла-бла "вихревые информационные потоки" бла-бла-бла "механизм вторичной мнемозаписи" бла-бла-бла - и в конце концов признали возможность подобного исхода. Типа, из меня этот механизм вынули и им вставили. Из-за какого-нибудь сбоя. Когда имеешь дело с памятью, без сбоев не обходится.  
У меня не было ни малейшей возможность вставить в эту тарабарщину хоть слово, поэтому я терпеливо ждала, пока они все заткнутся в тряпочку. Спайк постоял-постоял, потом достал сигаретку и отвалил в сторонку, за какой-то склеп - покурить в тишине и спокойствии (я упоминала, что все это происходило на кладбище?) Через минуту Ангелу надоели научные дискуссии и он отправился вслед за Спайком. А я, естественно, пошла за ним.  
Я знаю, что подслушивать нехорошо - но я и не собиралась подслушивать. Я просто пошла прогуляться и подышать свежим воздухом. А поскольку Спайк все еще дымил своей дурацкой сигаретой, я не стала к ним подходить и остановилась за углом склепа. И вот что я услышала.  
Хмурствующий Урод: "Мне кажется, что это все-таки наше измерение".  
Пергидрольный Урод: "Наше, можешь не сомневаться! Видишь выбоину на том надгробии? Истребительница сделала ее головой твоего покорного слуги!"  
Хмурствующий Урод: "Значит, где-то сейчас Ангелус готовится к пробуждению Акатлы..."  
Пергидрольный Урод: "Не Ангелус, а ты! Ты готовишься! А я помогаю спасать мир!"  
Хмурствующий Урод: "Спайк, давай не будем начинать сначала..."  
Пергидрольный Урод: "Нет, я специально спрячусь в особняке на Кроуфорд-стрит, чтобы посмотреть, как ты сигналил Баффи." (о чем это он? я так и поняла)  
Хмурствующий Урод: "Спайк, у нас хватает проблем и без твоего паясничания."  
Пергидрольный Урод: "Персик, какие к черту проблемы? Уж если мы нашли наше измерение, с временем как-нибудь разберемся. Ее величество мисс Креветка отправит нас обратно в 2004 год. В крайнем случае, Фред и Уэс ей помогут, найдут какие-нибудь генераторы-стабилизаторы..."  
Хмурствующий Урод: "Я не об этом. Я о Баффи... А что, если к ней вообще не вернется память?"  
Пергидрольный Урод: "Да что ты так волнуешься, Персик. Даже если память не вернется - ничего страшного. Я помню, как-то раз рыжая ведьма лишила Баффи памяти. Она даже не знала, что является Истребительницей. И знаешь что? Милейшая девушка оказалась."   
Я не знаю, как мне удалось удержаться и не врезать по его наглой физиономии. Но я с достоинством удалилась, стараясь не производить шума. Через пару минут оба вернулись и предложили отправиться на квартиру Джайлза, поскольку тот, мол, уже похищен и находится на старой фабрике.  
Всемером в джайлзовой квартирке - это что-то с чем-то. Но торчать на улице опасно: полиция начеку, ищет опасную преступницу Баффи Саммерс, обвиняемую в убийстве. Господи, как же трудно притворяться, что я ничего не помню! Нужно, наконец, объяснить, что я пошутила.  
Или, наоборот, ничего не говорить, и пусть все идет своим чередом? Пока я ничего не помню, с меня и взятки гладки.  
Главное - не принимать поспешных решений. Нужно как следует продумать ситуацию.  
Тактическая оценка: ситуация - хуже не придумаешь. Хотя, с другой стороны, Спайк назвал Иллирию мисс Креветкой. Но это ничего не доказывает. Мне он тоже постоянно придумывал прозвища. Хотя, конечно, "Златовласка" и "мисс Креветка" находятся в разных категориях. Сейчас он снова называет меня деткой, и, черт побери, каждый раз, когда он это делает, у меня дрожат коленки и в голове не остается ни одной мысли. Это ужасно - я сижу в спальне Джайлза, на постели своего Наблюдателя, и думаю только о том, как бы уложить в эту постель... Баффи, прекрати сейчас же!  
Минуту назад кто-то позвонил в дверь, и все тотчас же разгалделись, как будто у них новый Апокалипсис назревает. Надо бы спуститься и выяснить, что происходит, но я ужасно боюсь выдать себя. Ляпну что-нибудь - и все поймут, что я все вспомнила.  
Может быть, все-таки признаться? Не могу. Как представлю физиономии этих уродов...  
Но спуститься все-таки надо. Что-то случилось, потому что они орут все громче и громче. Причем про конец цивилизации. Ох, не нравится мне это.  
Ладно. Спустимся вниз и попросим ввести меня в курс дела. И чтобы они объяснили мне, кто я такая и чем занималась в эти дни. Желательно - как можно подробнее."  
*******************  
Когда в дверь позвонили, по счастливой случайности, открыл Уэсли.  
\-- Экспресс-доставка, - сказал человек, стоящий на пороге. - Вы заказывали каталог изданий издательского дома "Эйбрамс"?  
Уэсли прокашлялся.  
\-- Сэр?  
\-- Думаю, отдел доставки ошибся, - медленно сказал Уэс. - Я заказывал каталог картин музея "Метрополитен".  
Ангел и Спайк обменялись недоуменными взглядами и подошли поближе. Уэс сделал им знак не вмешиваться.  
Посыльный улыбнулся.  
\-- Ах да, верно. Каталог "Метрополитен". Я перепутал с другим заказом.  
Он вынул из нагрудного кармана конверт и вручил его Уэсу.  
\-- Ваш заказ, сэр.  
\-- Спасибо, - Уэс расписался на квитанции и закрыл за посыльным дверь.  
\-- Хилый какой-то каталог, - сказал Спайк, с любопытством рассматривая тонкий конверт.  
\-- Что происходит? - спросил Ангел.  
\-- Он сказал пароль... - рассеянно пробормотал Уэс. - Пароль, который использовался в Совете Наблюдателей шесть лет назад...  
Он разорвал конверт и достал сложенный вдвое лист.

Руперт,  
Нам стало известно из конфиденциальных источников, что в Саннидейл выслана оперативная группа Инициативы - международной тайной организации, которая занимается изучением и освоением паранормальных явлений. Целью их операции предположительно является обнаружение и захват Акатлы - древнего демона, способного свертывать и развертывать пространство. Твоя задача - вместе с Истребительницей воспрепятствовать захвату Акатлы. Это приоритетное направление вашей деятельности на ближайшее время.  
Квентин Трэверс

\-- Вовремя спохватились эти умники, - сказал Спайк.  
\-- Может быть, мы все-таки прибыли не в ту вселенную? – спросил Ангел. - В нашей вселенной Инициатива за Акатлой не охотилась.  
Уэс пожал плечами.  
\-- Откуда ты знаешь? Вы могли просто разминуться.  
\-- Как можно разминуться с оравой здоровенных парней, которые шатаются по городу в камуфляжной форме с автоматами?  
\-- Может быть, они одеты в гражданское. И это, скорее всего, разовая операция.   
\-- Так или иначе, их нужно остановить, - сказал Ангел. - Акатла не должна попасть в руки Инициативы.  
Ганн поднял руку.  
\-- Ребята, я конечно, не физик, но во всех фильмах изменения прошлого заканчиваются плачевно.  
\-- Это потому что голливудские сценаристы не понимают принципа путешествий во времени, - возразила Фред. - Теоретически, все, что мы делаем и сделаем, предопределено заранее.  
\-- Ты уверена? - спросил Ангел.  
Фред пожала плечами.  
\-- Такова теория... моя личная теория.  
\-- А если она неверна? - спросил Ангел.- Мы можем погубить цивилизацию своим бездействием!  
\-- Мы можем погубить ее своим вмешательством! - возразил Уэсли.  
\-- Все, что мы сделаем, должно случиться.  
\-- Тогда к чему беспокоиться? Все и так закончится хорошо.  
\-- Если не считать моей отправки в ад на сто лет, - пробормотал Ангел.  
\-- Тебя только это волнует? - поинтересовался Спайк.  
Ангел бросил на него возмущенный взгляд.  
\-- А что, если наше участие было вписано в эту историю с самого начала? И если мы не вмешаемся, Инициатива заполучит Акатлу, и через несколько лет станет самой могущественной и опасной организацией на Земле!  
\-- А может быть, наоборот? Мы вмешаемся и случайно изменим что-нибудь в пользу Инициативы?  
Стоявший спиной к двери Спайк почувствовал, как его дернули за полу плаща, и, обернувшись, увидел Баффи.  
\-- Из-за чего сыр-бор? - вполголоса спросила она.  
\-- Курьер доставил письмо из Совета Наблюдателей. Им стало известно, что на Акатлу точит зубы Инициатива.  
Баффи старательно изобразила на лице непонимание. Спайк вздохнул.  
\-- Ну, в общем... плохие парни хотят захватить игрушку, которая может дать им власть над миром.  
Баффи кивнула.  
\-- А в подробностях?  
Спайк начал объяснять в подробностях. Чтобы не перекрикивать Ангела и Уэса, он склонился к уху Баффи. Она охотно подвинулась поближе и даже откинула в сторону волосы (разумеется, для того, чтобы лучше слышать, а не для того, чтобы продемонстрировать Спайку свою нежную шею). Его близость действовала на нее странным образом: слова теряли смысл, утопая в желании прикоснуться к нему - в объятиях ли, поцелуе или ударе. Она вздрогнула, услышав, как Ангел окликнул ее по имени.  
\-- Что? - сконфуженно спросила она.  
\-- Баффи, ты случайно не знаешь, где Джайлз хранил деньги? Нам нужно хотя бы на бензин.  
\-- Кажется, в верхнем ящике письменного стола... А что, мы уезжаем?  
\-- Уэс, Ганн и Фред едут в Лос-Анджелес. Фред собирается найти там необходимые детали для машины времени.  
\-- Не машины времени, а генератора темпоральных вихрей, - перебила Фред. - Непосредственной машиной времени станет сама Иллирия, а генератор поможет ей...  
\-- Избавьте меня от подробностей, - вздохнул Ангел. - Сейчас самое главное - найти и нейтрализовать людей Инициативы.  
\-- Ангел, я еще раз повторяю: изменять линию времени - это очень опрометчивый поступок, - сказал Уэс.  
\-- Знаю, - ответил Ангел, теряя терпение. - Я уже делал это.  
\-- Если знаешь, то... - Уэс запнулся на полуслове. - Что? Ты изменил линию времени? Почему?  
\-- Потому что в предыдущей линии времени ты был трупом, Уэс. И ты, Ганн. А Спайк был пылью.   
\-- Вот как? - удивился Спайк. - Это ты меня распылил, Пуф? А потом спохватился, что не с кем будет вспоминать славные деньки?  
\-- К сожалению, это был не я, а Иллирия, - устало сказал Ангел.  
\-- Я распылила Спайка? - удивилась Иллирия. - Когда? А главное - зачем? Он так приятен на глаз и на ощупь.  
Баффи нахмурилась.  
\-- И часто ты его... ощупывала?  
\-- Реже, чем хотелось бы, - небрежно ответила Старейшая, не замечая, как Баффи сжала кулаки. - Он - идеальный спарринг-партнер. С ним всегда приятно взаимодействовать.  
\-- Может быть, вернемся к главной теме дня? - осведомился Ангел.  
\-- Да, мне не терпится узнать подробности о моей пыльной кончине, - заявил Спайк.  
Ангел помялся.  
\-- Помните тот день, когда энергия начала вырываться из тела Иллирии и перебрасывать ее во времени? - неохотно сказал он. - Она захватила меня в одно из своих путешествий, и я увидел, как она убьет нас всех в будущем. И когда я вернулся, мне удалось это предотвратить.  
\-- Ну, конечно помню! - воскликнул Спайк. - То-то ты так рьяно бросился ко мне там, в спортзале! Я потом долго пытался понять, что было у тебя на уме в тот момент!  
Он покосился на Баффи, которая смотрела на него с нескрываемым удивлением.  
\-- Это не то, что ты подумала...  
\-- Интересно, откуда ты знаешь, что я подумала?  
\-- Это написано на твоем личике, детка. Поверь мне, у нас с Ангелом совершенно платонические отношения.  
\-- За исключением тех случаев, когда вы втыкаете друг в друга длинные предметы, - сказал Ганн, задумчиво глядя в потолок.  
\-- Хватит! - рявкнул Ангел, окончательно потеряв терпение. - Уэс, Фред и Ганн едут в Лос-Анджелес. Мы остаемся здесь и пытаемся нейтрализовать Инициативу. Уэс, уничтожь письмо. Раз Джайлз о нем не знал, значит, это письмо до него не дошло. Баффи, ты не помнишь?.. Ах, да ты не помнишь... Спайк, ты не помнишь, ошивались ли какие-нибудь подозрительные типы на Кроуфорд-стрит, когда вы с Дру уезжали из нашей берлоги?  
\-- Я не заметил никого, кроме воронья и пары бродячих кошек. Да я особо и не осматривался. Ты же помнишь мою колымагу с замазанными стеклами. Я и дорогу-то едва видел. А что?  
\-- Мы должны понять, нашла ли Инициатива наш особняк на Кроуфорд-стрит в предыдущей линии времени.  
Ганн пожал плечами.  
\-- Спайку удалось уехать - значит, за домом не следили. Вряд ли армия спецагентов позволила бы уехать подозрительной машине.  
\-- Значит, они сейчас шляются по городу, - вздохнул Ангел. - Я и Спайк идем в патруль. Думаю, что солдаты вооружены до зубов, поэтому Иллирии придется пойти с нами.  
\-- В таком виде? - скептически спросил Уэс.  
\-- Я могу преобразиться в Фред, - равнодушно сказала Иллирия. - Но думаю, что мой стандартный внешний вид окажет сильное психологическое воздействие на противника.  
\-- Да, солдатики раззявят рты, когда тебя увидят, - согласился Спайк. - Ну что, Пуф, идем?  
\-- Я с вами, - заявила Баффи.  
\-- Баффи, тебе лучше отдохнуть, - запротестовал Ангел.  
\-- Может быть, ты хорошенько выспишься, и все вспомнишь, - подхватил Спайк.   
\-- Я не хочу спать! Я хочу в патруль.  
\-- Но тебя разыскивает полиция.  
\-- Меня?  
\-- Ту Баффи Саммерс, которая живет в этой линии времени, - объяснил Ангел. - Ее обвиняют в убийстве.  
\-- Я – убийца?  
\--Нет, убийство совершила Друзилла, - торопливо сказал Ангел.  
Баффи изобразила на лице непонимание.  
\-- Моя тогдашняя девушка, - пояснил Спайк.  
\-- Ну, положим , в тот момент она была МОЕЙ девушкой, - ухмыльнулся Ангел.  
Баффи скрестила руки на груди и внимательно осмотрела вампиров.  
\-- У вас так принято - одна девушка на двоих?  
Уэс бросил на них косой взгляд.  
\-- Илли, - вполголоса сказал он. - Ради Бога, присматривай за ними, чтобы они не перегрызли друг другу глотки. Мы постараемся вернуться как можно скорее.  
\-- Их эмоции чрезвычайно интенсивны, - согласилась Старейшая. - Можешь не спешить, мне нравится эта эмоциональная гамма.

Глава 2  
Эмоциональная гамма и впрямь получилась забавная. От Ангела истекала аура отеческой заботы по отношению к Баффи и сочувствия пополам с раздражением по отношению к Спайку. От Спайка истекала перенасыщенная сексуальным напряжением любовь к Баффи; симпатия пополам с сильным раздражением по отношению к Ангелу; а также отдельные всплески любопытства по отношению к Иллирии и прочим особям женского пола, попадавшим в его поле зрения. А Баффи была переполнена любовью к Спайку, симпатией к Ангелу, сексуальной неудовлетворенностью, смущением и любопытством.  
Иллирия была очень довольна этим сочетанием. Конечно, человеческим эмоциям не хватает интенсивности - то ли дело жажда крови у тигров или львов! Но по части разнообразия чувств они оставят всех животных далеко позади. Удивительно, что эти забавные существа даже не подозревают, как велик их питательный потенциал для богов! И вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на эмоциях, они бесконечно пережевывают пустые слова в бессмысленных разговорах...  
Услышав шум мотора, Иллирия почти автоматически подняла руку и остановила время. Она быстро научилась отличать полицейские машины от всех остальных, и за последние полтора часа четверка уже в третий раз уходила от полицейских под прикрытием остановленного времени.  
\-- Что опять? - нахмурился Спайк, когда нормальный уличный шум сменился низким рокотом в его ушах. - Баффи, сколько же копов было брошено на твою поимку!  
\-- Ты говоришь так, словно я в чем-то виновата.  
\-- Нет, я это говорю в упрек Персику. Это ведь он затеял эту бучу!  
\-- Сколько раз я должен повторять - это был не я, а Ангелус! - сердито ответил Ангел.  
Они прошли через темный переулок и вынырнули неподалеку от "Бронзы". Убедившись, что полицейская машина осталась далеко, Иллирия опустила руку, и время вернулось в нормальную колею. Они медленно двинулись в сторону бара Вилли. Толпящиеся возле "Бронзы" подростки поглядывали на наряд Иллирии с любопытством, но ажиотажа не наблюдалось.  
\-- Может быть, все все-таки расскажете мне, что произошло в эту ночь? - невинным тоном осведомилась Баффи.  
\-- Этой ночью я занимался спасением мира и истреблением вампиров, - объявил Спайк  
\-- Женской работой... - не удержался Ангел.  
\-- Заткнись, Персик.  
\-- И вообще, где сейчас находится мое второе "я"? - спросила Баффи. - Мне бы не хотелось столкнуться с ней лицом к лицу.  
Спайк взял Ангела за правую руку, слегка отдернул рукав его пиджака и посмотрел на его часы.  
\-- Сейчас мы с тобой подходим к твоему дому.  
\-- Что? - вскинулся Ангел, отдергивая руку.  
\-- Не дергайся, Персик - это не то, что ты подумал. Этой ночью ты подослал к Баффи своего приспешника, который караулил ее у дверей дома. Я помог Баффи его уничтожить.  
\-- Ты... ты заходил к ней в дом?  
\-- Да, дорогой. Все то время, когда ты считал, что я сижу в себя в каморке, я разгуливал по городу и помогал Истребительнице. Я спас ее от копов. Я спас ее от твоего шпиона. Они пригласила меня домой, я очень мило пообщался с ее мамой, а потом отправился открывать второй фронт на Кроуфорд-стрит.  
\-- Интере-е-есно, - протянула Баффи. - Я все-таки хочу понять. Спайк, ты в это время был моим бойфрендом?  
\-- Теоретически твоим бойфрендом в то время был я, - сказал Ангел. - Но поскольку в эту ночь я практически не существовал, у тебя не было бойфренда.  
\-- Что значит - "практически не существовал"? - широко распахнула глаза Баффи. - Объясните мне, наконец, почему за мной охотится полиция, что это за Акатла, зачем ты послал своего челове... вампира следить за мной, и что между нами произошло.  
\-- Баффи, все это сложно и ...  
\-- Сложно и запутано, - перебила Баффи. - Я слышу это от тебя уже в сотый раз. Мне надоело. Пока моей жизни ничто не угрожало, я могла терпеть неизвестность. Но сейчас мне обязательно нужно сориентироваться в ситуации, а я не могу!  
\-- Она права, - поддержала Иллирия. - Мне также было бы полезно получить ценные сведения о несостоявшемся апокалипсисе.  
\-- Персик, я думаю, нам действительно нужно ввести наших дам в курс дела, - сказал Спайк. - Если тебе трудно об этом говорить, я могу сам...  
\-- Нет уж, ради Бога, не надо! - воскликнул Ангел. - Твоя версия событий никого не интересует!  
\-- Почему же, - возразила Баффи. - Я предлагаю выслушать обе.  
\-- Мы воспользуемся методом сравнительного анализа, чтобы лучше понять происходящее, - согласилась Иллирия. - Ангел, ты первый.  
\-- Это нечестно - почему вы решили, что последнее слово будет за Спайком? - возмутился Ангел.  
Баффи закатила глаза.  
\-- Окей. Если Ангел хочет сказать последнее слово, может быть, начнешь ты, Спайк?  
\-- Охотно... хотя, конечно, моя версия событий никого не интересует, но это мелочи. Так вот. Наш Ангел, как известно, вампир с душой. Но, да будет тебе известно, Баффи, душа у него не перманентная. В момент полного счастья она говорит телу "до свидания, дорогое мое, я и оргазм - две вещи несовместные".  
\-- Пошляк, - скривился Ангел.  
\-- Что? Ты отдал мне трибуну, вот я и рассказываю версию, которая никого не интересует. Далее, дети мои, произошло следующее. Когда мы с Друзиллой приехали в Саннихелл, Ангел делал вид, что с Баффи его связывает только дружба. А все накапливающееся сексуальное напряжение он вымещал на собратьях-вампирах.  
\-- Ты хочешь сказать, что он занимался с ними сексом, воображая на их месте Баффи? - осведомилась Иллирия.  
\-- Нет, он сублимировал свои желания в процессе распыления, - с огромным удовольствием объяснил Спайк. - Втыкая колы в вампирские сердца, он воображал, как его член...  
\-- Заткнись! - прорычал Ангел.  
\-- Почему, это очень интересно, - сказала Иллирия. - У вас, вампиров, такие странные способы самоудовлетворения. Баффи, а у людей тоже так принято?  
С трудом сдерживая смех, Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Я ничего не помню. Пусть Спайк расскажет.  
\-- Эээ... Насчет Баффи - это отдельная история, - пробормотал Спайк. - Давайте я сначала доскажу про Ангела. Очевидно, наш с Друзиллой приезд окончательно нарушил его гормональный баланс, потому что вскоре он все-таки...  
\-- Может быть, ты воздержишься от подробностей? - угрюмо осведомился Ангел.  
\-- Я как раз пытаюсь найти более-менее приличные слова, чтобы описать происшедшее. Короче, Баффи подарила Персику момент наивысшего счастья, душа у него отлетела, тело осталось - и еще какое! - и мы получили Ангелуса во всей красе.  
\-- Ангелуса? - удивилась Иллирия.  
Спайк усмехнулся.  
\-- Дело в том, что вычитание души у Пуфа компенсируется прибавкой двух букв к кончику... эээ... имени.  
\-- Это анатомическо-филологическая особенность или древняя вампирская традиция? - спросила Иллирия.  
\-- Это особенности психологии Персика, который всегда во всем винит других. Даже когда эти другие - он сам.  
\-- Сейчас я виню себя самого, - простонал Ангел. - Виню себя в том, что не распылил тебя на следующий день после того как эта чокнутая идиотка Дру решила сделать тебя своей игрушкой мне в отместку.  
\-- Интересно, - сказала Баффи. - А за что она хотела отомстить тебе, Ангел?  
\-- Может быть, мы все-таки вернемся к рассказу о сегодняшней ночи? - огрызнулся он.  
\-- Окей, - согласился Спайк. - После вычитания души и прибавки двух букв наш общий друг Ангел, переименованный в Ангелуса, решил зачем-то уничтожить мир. Я так до сих пор и не понял, что ему не нравилось в нашем мире. Может быть, в нем снова начали копиться сексуальные фрустрации?  
\-- Спайк... - угрожающе процедил Ангел.  
\-- Ах да, я забыл, что это никого не интересует... Короче, ты - в смысле он - раздобыл Акатлу - это такой здоровый гипсовый урод - и приготовился обагрить его своей кровью, дабы мир полетел в тартарары. Ты, Баффи, решила помешать ему исполнить этот план. Тогда он отвлек тебя, а его приспешники тем временем напали на твоих друзей. Одна из твоих подруг была убита, в убийстве обвинили тебя. Я помог тебе спастись от полиции, предотвратить конец света и уничтожить Ангелуса.  
\-- И после этого Баффи стала твоей девушкой, - сказала Иллирия.  
\-- Ммм... не сразу, - пробормотал Спайк. - В наших интересах было покинуть город в разных направлениях. А через два года я стал помогать Баффи в борьбе против уродов из Инициативы. Ну, как водится, когда люди работают вместе, между ними могут возникнуть близкие отношения. Вот такая история, которая, конечно, никого не интересует.  
\-- Ты забыл о некоторых мелких деталях, - язвительно сказал Ангел. - Во-первых, все это время, пока я готовил конец света, ты был в моей команде, Спайк. Ты не возражал, пока не понял, что можешь навсегда потерять Друзиллу. Тебе было наплевать на конец света. Ты хотел только одного - отбить мою девушку.  
\-- Она была моей девушкой!  
\-- Она никогда не была твоей девушкой. Она использовала тебя, потому что не могла получить меня. Ты всегда был вторым в ее списке.  
\-- Заткнись!  
\-- Ты был готов стать третьим и даже четвертым в постели - но тебя не звали!  
\-- Заткнись, слышишь!  
\-- Что, не нравится?  
Они схватили друг друга за грудки, но Баффи и Иллирия вовремя вмешались и оттащили их друг от друга.  
\-- Заткнитесь оба! - крикнула Баффи. – Хватит! Обсуждайте вашу групповуху, когда меня нет рядом.  
\-- Вот как? - хмуро сказал Ангел. - Минуту назад ты хотела узнать подробности моих отношений с Дру.  
\-- Хватит! Я не желаю слышать о ваших вампирских извращениях.  
\-- А я желаю, - спокойно сказала Иллирия. - Мне нравится, когда Белоголовый злится. Он такой забавный. Жаль, что Уэсли не разрешил мне взять его в качестве домашнего животного. Что?  
Баффи смотрела на нее, широко открыв рот.  
\-- Ты хотела взять вампира вместо котенка или щенка? И при этом ты слушаешься Уэсли?  
\-- Я дала ему слово, что буду слушаться.  
\-- Да, Иллирия - человек слова... точнее богиня слова, или демонесса слова, - пробормотал Ангел. - Баффи, я предупреждал тебя, что тебе будет сложно разобраться.  
\-- Ничего, я как-нибудь разберусь. Теперь твоя очередь.  
\-- То есть?  
\-- Ты сказал, что после версии Спайка расскажешь свою версию.  
Ангел тяжело вздохнул.  
\-- Ну... он, конечно, все опошлил, но если отвлечься от манеры изложения, то, в общем, все так и было. Спайк стал твоим шпионом в моем особняке на Кроуфорд-стрит. Когда я начал открывать Акатлу, ты напала на нас с фланга, он - с тыла. Он оглушил и увез Друзиллу. А ты... ты убила меня.  
\-- Персик уверяет, что просигналил тебе глазами, чтобы бы его убила, - услужливо подсказал Спайк.  
\-- Что?!! - изумилась Баффи. Ее удивление было столь велико, что она на мгновение забыла о своей амнезии.  
\-- Значит, он тебе не сигналил?  
Баффи вовремя спохватилась.  
\-- По-моему, вы просто меня разыгрываете, - сказала она обиженным тоном. - Я в жизни не слышала большей глупости. Сначала Ангел решил уничтожить мир, потом просигналил мне, чтобы я его убила. Что за чушь?  
Спайк пожал плечами.  
\-- Однажды Персик сказал мне, что спасение от сегодняшнего апокалипсиса нужно записать на его счет, потому что он это он дал тебе отмашку его уничтожить.  
\-- Я пошутил, - угрюмо сказал Ангел. - Мне что, пошутить нельзя?  
\-- Ни фига себе шуточки! - воскликнула Баффи. - А насчет Акатлы вы тоже меня подкалываете или говорите правду?  
\-- Правду, - сказал Спайк.  
\-- Я тебе не верю!  
\-- Ты же видела письмо Трэверса, - устало сказал Ангел. - Мы не могли его придумать.  
Баффи смерила его скептическим взглядом.  
\-- С вас станется подкупить посыльного и прислать поддельное письмо.  
\-- Вот сейчас увидим солдат Инициативы и проверим, поддельные они или нет, - сердито сказал Ангел.  
\-- А почему ты жив, если Баффи тебя убила? - спросила Иллирия. - В смысле - не-мертв?  
\-- А клан Аурелиса вообще очень живучий, - хихикнул Спайк. - Персик вернулся, я вот тоже вернулся. Дарла, насколько я знаю, тоже возвращалась. Нас что истребляй, что не истребляй...  
\-- Это точно, - согласилась Баффи. - Придурки по природе своей неистребимы.  
Они подошли к бару Вилли. Снаружи было подозрительно тихо. На всякий случай Иллирия остановила время, и четверка вошла внутрь.  
В баре было пусто. Вилли застыл с бокалом в одной руке и полотенцем в другой. Ангел и Спайк быстро осмотрели подсобные помещения, убедились, что никого нет, и дали знак Иллирии, чтобы она вернула нормальный ход времени.  
Увидев перед собой четверку, образовавшуюся словно из небытия, Вилли испуганно заморгал. Прежде, чем он успел сделать шаг к выходу, Ангел схватил его за шкирку и швырнул на стул в углу бара.  
\-- Не убивай меня, Ангелус! - заскулил Вилли. - Ты же знаешь, я на твоей стороне. Клянусь, я ничего не знаю...  
Ангел на всякий случай вампиризировался и наклонился к Вилли.  
\-- Нет-нет, я знаю! - взвизгнул он. - Не убивай меня, я не виноват... эти солдаты расстреляли бы меня, если бы я не сказал им, где Акатла...  
От удивления Ангел даже потерял вампирское лицо.  
\-- А *ты* откуда знаешь, где Акатла... И вообще, как тебе стало известно о ее существовании?  
Вилли шмыгнул носом.  
\-- Кому же знать, как не мне? Я, можно сказать, главный пострадавший. Полгода назад мой бар процветал. Полмесяца назад я с трудом сводил концы с концами... а сегодня вообще ни одного посетителя. Все сбежали, узнав о конце света. Вместо того, чтобы встретить конец света с бокалом в руках, эти придурки решили попрятаться по щелям, в надежде, что беду пронесет мимо...  
\-- Да, демон нынче измельчал, - вздохнул Спайк. - Что ты сказал солдатам, Вилли?  
Тот сжался в комок и затряс головой.  
\-- Не бойся, они ничего тебе не сделают, - сказала Баффи. - Это старая игра в хорошего полицейского и плохого полицейского. Расскажи все, что знаешь, и можешь со спокойной душой дожидаться апокалипсиса, которого все равно не будет.  
Вилли смотрел на нее с недоверием.  
\-- Не будет? Откуда ты знаешь? И почему ты на стороне Ангелуса?  
\-- Вилли, это длинная история, а у нас мало времени. Скажи только одно: ты послал солдат на Кроуфорд-стрит?  
Вилли молча кивнул.  
\-- Откуда ты узнал, что Акатла находится на Кроуфорд стрит? - сердито спросил Ангел.  
\-- Да мои посетители ни о чем больше не говорили - только об Акатле и конце света, - обиженно сказал Вилли.  
\-- Ну, конечно, Ангелус - великий конспиратор! - воскликнул Спайк. - Странно, что про Акатлу не рассказывали по МТV!  
\-- Как давно заходили солдаты? - спросила Баффи.  
\-- Минут десять тому назад, наверное...  
\-- Нужно спешить, - спохватился Ангел. - Они были на машине?  
\-- Вроде бы нет, - Вилли немного приободрился. - А что, апокалипсиса точно не будет?  
\-- Точно, - успокоила его Баффи. - А теперь можешь выпить и расслабиться.

Глава 3  
Благодаря Иллирии они настигли коммандос, которые сворачивали к полуразрушенному особняку на Кроуфорд-стрит, всего несколько мгновений спустя. Сердце Баффи ушло в пятки, когда она заметила среди солдат Райли с автоматом за плечом и датчиком в руках.  
Подойти незаметно не удалось, хотя они старались держаться в тени домов. Очевидно, их засек датчик, потому что Райли, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, сделал группе знак остановиться, а затем медленно повернулся в сторону четверки.  
\-- Иллирия, ты можешь взять их в кокон времени? - спросил Ангел.  
\-- Для этого мне нужно подойти поближе, - ответила она.  
\-- Нет, это слишком опасно!  
Не слушая его, Иллирия величественной поступью двинулась в сторону солдат.  
\-- А это что за телка? - пробормотал один из них.  
\-- У них в городе все такие?  
\-- Мужики, а может быть, это и есть Акатла?  
\-- Уолш говорила, что Акатла - глиняный истукан...  
\-- Ну, если посмотреть на эту цыпочку глазами старой девы...  
Иллирия брезгливо поморщилась и подняла руку. Несколько автоматных очередей отрикошетили в сторону стрелявших - Иллирия успела поставить барьер. Среди солдат началась небольшая паника. Райли пытался командовать, но через секунду Иллирия остановила время, и солдаты замерли на полушаге.  
Спайк и Ангел, не сговариваясь, подошли, остановились возле Райли и нехорошо ухмыльнулись.  
\-- Что вы на него уставились? - спросила Баффи. - Ищете третьего в свою теплую вампирскую компанию?  
\-- Эээ... мы думаем, что это их главный, - быстро сказал Ангел.  
\-- Точно, - подхватил Спайк. - У него тут всякие приборы, и по физиономии видно, что привык командовать. Вырубим его - остальные сами разбегутся.  
\-- Нет, только без телесных повреждений! - воскликнула Баффи. - Люди ни в коем случае не должны пострадать!  
\-- Нужно пригнать фургон для перевозки заключенных, и погрузить туда всех солдат, - сказал Ангел. - Спайк отправляйся к полицейскому участку и угони фургон.  
\-- А почему я?  
\-- Потому что я не умею! Это твоя специальность - угонять чужие машины!  
Возразить было нечего. Пробормотав под нос пару нелестных высказываний в адрес больших начальников, у которых руки растут из задницы, Спайк двинулся в сторону полицейского участка. Баффи проводила его задумчивым взглядом и повернулась к Ангелу.  
\-- Я все-таки не понимаю. В данный момент я девушка Спайка? Или я и с ним рассталась?  
\-- Вы расстались год назад, - сказал Ангел, глядя в сторону.  
\-- Почему?  
\-- Эээ… ну, во-первых, он умер.  
\-- Так. "Во-первых" звучит убедительно. А во-вторых?  
\-- Во-вторых... я не знаю, что там у вас произошло. Я в это время находился в Лос-Анджелесе. И после того, как Спайк умер, он вскоре оказался у меня в кабинете... Баффи не надо так смотреть на меня, я и сам понимаю, как это звучит. Но я клянусь, что это не розыгрыш, не шутка - Спайк действительно материализовался в моем кабинете во время совещания недели через две после смерти.  
\-- И ты воспользовался случаем, чтобы взять в штат полезного специалиста по угону машин.  
\-- Я не... Баффи, вначале он был призраком. Он не мог покинуть здания.  
\-- Он что-нибудь говорил обо мне? - небрежно спросила Баффи, надеясь, что ее голос не дрожит.  
\-- Он в первую очередь спросил, что с тобой. Я сказал ему, что с тобой все в порядке, ты в Европе.  
\-- А я?  
\-- Что - ты?  
\-- Что сказала я, когда ты мне позвонил и сообщил, что он жив? - спросила Баффи, пристально глядя Ангелу в глаза.  
Ангел отвел взгляд.  
\-- Мы решили, что лучше не сообщать тебе об этом. Ведь он не был жив в обычном смысле слова...  
\-- Стоп-стоп-стоп. Ты говоришь - "мы решили". Кто именно? Это Спайк велел тебе не звонить, или ты сам решил?  
На лице Ангела отчетливо отразилось желание оказаться в любом другом месте.  
\-- Он не просил меня позвонить тебе, - отчеканил он. - Я не стал навязываться. Разбирайтесь сами. Вы взрослые люди, тебе уже 23, Спайку тоже... полторы сотни стукнуло...  
Баффи вздохнула.  
\-- Но он хоть что-нибудь обо мне говорил?  
\-- Да. Что ему с тобой ничего не светит.  
Баффи сердито пнула ногой камешек.  
\-- То есть - вы оба мои бывшие?  
Ангел пожал плечами.  
\-- Может быть, оно и к лучшему. У Спайка ужасный характер. Я заранее сочувствую тому... в смысле - той, кто рискнет связать с ним жизнь.  
Баффи насмешливо прищурилась.  
\-- Мне почему-то кажется, что ты просто ревнуешь.  
\-- Я? Ревную? - оскорбился Ангел. - Баффи, мы расстались пять лет назад. Конечно, я по-прежнему очень хорошо отношусь к тебе, и желаю тебе добра. Собственно говоря, поэтому я и был рад тому, что вы со Спайком решили расстаться. Но я знаю, что в твоей жизни были и будут другие мужчины, и я надеюсь только, что ты изберешь самого достойного...  
Баффи закатила глаза.  
\-- Ангел. Ты не понял. Я не говорю, что ты ревнуешь меня к Спайку. По-моему, ты ревнуешь Спайка ко мне.  
Если бы на голове Баффи внезапно выросли рога, Ангел вряд был бы шокирован сильнее.  
\-- Ты сошла с ума! - воскликнул он. - Я и Спайк? Нелепее не придумаешь.  
\-- А вы бы посмотрели друг на друга со стороны.  
\-- А что?  
\-- Такое впечатление, что вы женаты сто лет.  
\-- Баффи, мы знакомы больше ста лет. Это, знаешь ли, накладывает отпечаток.  
\-- У вас всегда были общие женщины, - задумчиво сказала Баффи.  
Ангел нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\-- Это не то, что ты думаешь... Во-первых, нас тогда не было души... эээ... душ... И вообще: почему - всегда? У меня был роман с одной из твоих одноклассниц. У Спайка - с другой. Здесь мы не пересеклись.  
\-- Может быть, просто не успели? - невинно улыбнулась Баффи. - Кстати, а каков Спайк в постели?  
\-- Баффи, я еще раз повторяю: не понимаю, с чего ты взяла, будто мы со Спайком...  
\-- Ах, мне кажется, что он просто чудо в постели, - продолжала Баффи, томно глядя на луну.  
Ангел пожал плечами.  
\-- Глупости, - сказала Иллирия, которая по прежнему удерживала колпак времени над солдатами. - Полукровки - слабаки. Белоголовый силен только языком болтать.  
\-- Согласен, - с удовольствием кивнул Ангел.  
\-- А ты даже этого не умеешь, - добавила Иллирия. - По сравнению со Старейшими вы презренные червяки.  
\-- При чем здесь Старейшие? - раздраженно воскликнул Ангел. - Они все давно вымерли... кроме тебя, конечно. А по сравнению с обычным мужчиной вампир сильнее по всем параметрам.  
Он помолчал и подчеркнуто небрежно добавил:  
\-- В том числе и в сексуальном отношении.  
Баффи хихикнула.  
\-- Правда, что когда ты в постели с твоей девушкой, шерсть летит клоками во все стороны?  
\-- Господи, Баффи, о чем ты говоришь... о чем мы вообще говорим!  
Она пожала плечами.  
\-- Если тебе неприятно, я могу расспросить Спайка.  
\-- Нет! - сердито воскликнул Ангел. - Вот этого делать не стоит!  
И, как назло, в этот момент раздался скрип тормозов, и к ним лихо подрулил полицейский фургон, за рулем которого сидел Спайк.  
\-- Карета в вашем распоряжении, господа путешественники во времени, - сказал он, выпрыгивая на тротуар.  
\-- Спайк, это правда, что когда Ангел в постели со своей девушкой, шерсть летит клоками во все стороны?  
\-- Правда-правда! Он у нас столько лет провел в половом воздержании - теперь наверстывает упущенное... - Спайк запнулся и внимательно осмотрел Баффи и Ангела. - Похоже, я пропустил что-то интересное.  
\-- Баффи выясняла у Ангела... - начала было Иллирия.  
\-- Замолчи! - синхронно закричали Баффи и Ангел.  
\-- Ладно, Илли, ты потом расскажешь мне на ушко, - подмигнул Спайк. - Давайте разоружать наших доблестных защитников.  
Баффи подошла к застывшему на месте Райли.  
\-- А вот этого, - она ткнула пальчиком в Райли, - я сама разоружу. Он такой миленький!  
Ей показалось, или у Ангела и Спайка действительно промелькнули янтарные искры в глазах?

Дневник Баффи Саммерс, 6 мая 1998 года.  
Уроды. Два мерзких отвратительных урода. Оба.  
А Спайк - самый мерзкий, самый отвратительный и самый урод. Не в смысле внешности, а в смысле... в общем, идиот и придурок.  
Нет, интересно, а что я должна была сделать, чтобы этот кретин перестал думать, что ему со мной ничего не светит? После того, как я чуть ли не в стихах описала ему, как много он для меня значит, дает мне силы жить этой идиотской жизнью, помогает обрести мужество и т.д. А он, вместо "Баффи, я тоже тебя люблю", почему-то выдал: "Мы будем героями".  
А после того, как я чуть ли не с боем прорвалась к нему в постель? Этот идиот погладил меня по головке и уснул!  
Не-на-ви-жу.  
Какие еще сигналы я должна была ему послать? Развесить на всех столбах плакаты: "Спайк, я тебя люблю!" Отдаться ему в присутствии многочисленных свидетелей, которые запротоколировали бы любовный экстаз на моем лице в документе за подписью и печатью?  
Может быть, Ангел врет? Вряд ли. У него была такая грустная физиономия...  
Нет, я не хочу больше думать, кого и к кому он ревнует!!!  
Спокойно. Все не так уж плохо. Мне просто нужно как-то донести до Спайка, что ему со мной "светит". И много чего светит. Если он перестанет вести себя как урод.  
Но как?  
Традиционно лучший способ вызвать мужчину на объяснение - заставить его ревновать. Не знаю, пройдет ли здесь этот номер. Ангел всегда так убедительно играл в благородного героя, что, похоже, Спайк тоже от него заразился. Вдруг он вместо ревности начнет сватать меня за какого-нибудь положительного кретина - для моего, видите ли, блага?  
Есть еще один хороший способ. Во всех кино герои объясняются в экстремальных ситуациях. Может быть, создать экстремальную ситуацию? Но как?  
Десять минут спустя.  
Есть идея. Только нужно действовать быстро. Но сначала нужно как следует подумать и взвесить.  
Наверное, я лучше запишу все по порядку. Вскоре после того, как мы вернулись на квартиру Джайлса и поставили полицейский фургон в гараж, из Лос-Анджелеса позвонил Уэс. Сказал, что они проверили все источники, и нужные им блоки для генератора сейчас есть в здании "Вольфрам и Харт", где они работали весь последний год. То есть будут работать через пять лет. В общем, если они не вернутся, ищите по вышеуказанному адресу.  
После дежурных воплей об осторожности и осмотрительности Ангел спросил Уэса, сможет ли он провести заклинание по частичному стиранию памяти в местных условиях. Уэс заставил его проверить наличие книги заклинаний. Спайк тотчас же залез под раковину на кухне и показал тайник Джайлза, в котором хранилась початая бутыль с бурбоном, листочек с автографом Роберта Планта и старая протухшая книжонка. Автограф Спайк оставил на месте, бутыль взял себе, а книжонку отдал Ангелу.  
Ангел и Уэс еще минут десять говорили по телефону на тарабарском языке, а потом Ангел записал список ингредиентов и отправился в местный магазин магии. Если он принесет все ингредиенты, значит, можно будет допросить Райли, а потом заставить его забыть о случившемся. Тогда мы не нарушим линию времени.  
Хотя, с другой стороны, я и так ее нарушила хуже некуда. Еще в 1880. Черт побери, почему Инициатива начала здесь орудовать на год раньше? Может быть, это из-за Фолианта?  
Нет, я не о том думаю. Надо подумать о том, как вести себя с Райли. Это мой единственный шанс заставить Спайка ревновать. К Райли он точно не станет меня сватать!  
Конечно, сначала нужно попробовать расколоть его традиционными способами.  
Предложить потренироваться? Оххх... Как же было здорово, когда я ничего не помнила! А теперь вот сразу вспомнила, как торжественно поклялась никогда больше с ним не драться, если он все-таки вернется. Сколько раз по ночам я рыдала в подушку и повторяла, что если судьба даст мне еще один шанс, я поставлю Спайка в центр моей вселенной, буду сдувать с него пылинки, защищать его от всех бед и невзгод, исполнять все его прихоти... И вот теперь он вернулся, и мне больше всего хочется избить его так, чтобы на всю жизнь запомнил.  
Хотя, с другой стороны спарринг дракой не считается. А с третьей стороны (в этой ситуации может быть третья сторона?) я точно знаю, что если мы начнем тренироваться, я отделаю его так, как его даже Убервамп не отделывал. Зла моего на него не хватает!  
Можно попытаться просто поговорить. Как добрые друзья. Нет, как боевые соратники. Нет, просто как люди, которые случайно встретились и непринужденно беседуют за чашкой чая. Кажется, я даже знаю, где у Джайлза чайник и чашки. Если повезет - найдутся конфеты и печенье...  
Печенье!  
Черт, черт, черт! Теперь-то я понимаю, почему Ангел с места в карьер спросил меня про печенье. Господи, ну почему я всегда порю какую-то чушь, когда меня припирают к стенке?! Нет, чтобы сказать с чувством собственного достоинства: "Ангел, моя личная жизнь касается только меня!" Или, скажем: "Я ищу свою внутреннюю сущность и прошу мне не мешать!" Или просто: "Давай поговорим после апокалипсиса"... Эх, да что теперь об этом... Хорошо еще, что Спайк не слышал этих глупостей.  
Ладно. Разговор за чашкой чая. С печеньем в качестве наводящей темы. Только сначала надо немножко навести марафет...

Глава 4  
Спустившись в гостиную, Баффи застала Спайка наедине с бутылкой бурбона.  
\-- А где мисс Креветка? - осведомилась она.  
\-- В квартале отсюда есть павильон видеоигр. Дальше объяснять?  
\-- Ммм... нет, - пробормотала Баффи, и, помявшись, предложила. - Хочешь чая?  
Спайк смерил ее удивленным взглядом, пожал плечами.  
\-- Отлично! - воскликнула Баффи. - Сейчас мы с тобой попьем чая, хорошо?  
Через десять минут она вернулась в гостиную с подносом, на котором красовались две чашки с дымящимся напитком и корзиночка с печеньем.  
\-- Давно хотела посидеть в непринужденной обстановке и поговорить о нас, - объявила она.  
Спайк пожал плечами.  
\-- Может быть, лучше поговорим о том, как лучше допрашивать Капитана Америку?  
\-- Хорошо, - согласилась Баффи. - Предлагаю следующий вариант: вы с Ангелом изображаете плохих полицейских, я - хорошего полицейского.  
\-- Лучше наоборот.  
\-- Наоборот - по типажу не пройдет.  
\-- Да, пожалуй, - ухмыльнулся Спайк. - Только ты кофточку застегни, если собираешься изображать крутого полицейского.  
Баффи покраснела. А она-то специально расстегнула три верхние пуговицы прежде чем выйти в гостиную!  
\-- Застегну перед допросом, - небрежно сказала она. - А то здесь что-то жарко.   
Спайк отвернулся и плеснул себе в стакан еще одну щедрую дозу бурбона.  
\-- Твое здоровье, истребительница! - сказал он, прихлебывая. - Ты пей свой чай, не стесняйся.  
Несколько секунд они сидели в молчании. Потом Баффи прокашлялась.  
\-- Спайк...Я хочу узнать... Что произошло? Почему мы расстались?  
Спайк упорно смотрел в стакан.  
\-- Детка, я погиб. Сгорел в очистительном огне апокалипсиса. Достаточно веская причина для расставания, не правда ли?  
\-- Но ты вернулся. Ангел сказал, что ты вывалился к нему в кабинет через две недели после смерти.  
\-- Он упомянул о том, что я вернулся призраком?  
\-- Да. И сказал, что ты даже не пытался со мной связаться.  
Спайк молчал.  
\-- Что случилось?  
Спайк по-прежнему молчал.  
\-- Мы поссорились? Или с появлением в твоей жизни Ангела я отошла на второй план?  
\-- Что?! - Спайк вскочил, расплескав остатки бурбона. - Ты думаешь, что я и Пуф?.. Баффи, это смешно. Вернее - не смешно. Неужели по нашему поведению не видно, что мы недолюбливаем друг друга?  
\-- Видно, что вы любите доставать друг друга. Как супруги со стажем.  
\-- Да я скорее отдамся мисс Креветке, чем Пуфу!  
\-- Ага! Значит, ты решил со мной расстаться, потому что влюбился в Иллирию?  
\-- Баффи, Иллирии в то время вообще не было.  
\-- Но тогда в чем дело?  
Спайк тяжело вздохнул, снова налил бурбона.  
\-- Ты могла начать новую жизнь - зачем напоминать тебе о прошлом?  
\-- А кто, извините, решил, что должно быть прошлым, а что настоящим? Может быть, все-таки я сама решу этот вопрос?  
Спайк с интересом посмотрел на Баффи. Она, в свою очередь, быстро оценила диспозицию: кофточка по-прежнему расстегнула на три верхние пуговки, волосы струятся по плечам, щеки слегка зарумянились, глаза блестят - и быстро пересела с кресла на диван рядом со Спайком. Он нерешительно поднял руку, почти прикоснулся к ее щеке...  
Хлопнула входная дверь и на пороге появился Ангел.  
\-- Извините, что прерываю, - торопливо сказал он, метнув на Баффи виноватый взгляд - но нам в первую очередь нужно допросить твоего бойфренда... в смысле - этого инициативщика.  
На лице Баффи отразилась такая разнообразная гамма чувств, что Ангел счел нужным пояснить.  
\-- Этот парень, командир отряда Инициативы... Баффи, честное слово, это не розыгрыш... Ты и он...  
\-- Ты хочешь сказать, что, помимо вас, моим бойфрендом был представитель Империи Зла?  
\-- Ну... он маскировался под хорошего парня, - нерешительно сказал Ангел.  
\-- Вообще-то он не так плох, как кажется на первый взгляд, - добавил Спайк. - Вы вместе сражались против демонов...  
\-- Сейчас это не имеет значения, - нетерпеливо сказал Ангел. - Нужно узнать, что они собирались делать с Акатлой. Сейчас я приведу сюда Райли Финна - Баффи, так зовут твоего бой… в смысле командира отряда. Попытайтесь вытянуть из него эту информацию.  
\-- А ты? - осведомился Спайк.  
\-- Я пойду на кухню готовить зелье. В случае чего - зовите, я рядом.  
Баффи и Спайк быстро поняли, почему Ангел решил ретироваться: он с самого начала понял, что Райли окажется крепким орешком. Привязанный к стулу Райли молчал, словно воды в рот набрал. Он не ответил даже на вопрос, чего ему налить - чая или бурбона. Трудно сказать, произвела ли на него впечатление тирада Спайка о том, что ждет заложников - но лицо Райли осталось каменным. Впрочем, возможно, он заметил, как Баффи хихикала в кулак, когда Спайк начал вещать о том, какой он грозный и опасный.  
\-- Истребительница, я не могу работать в такой обстановке! - сердито воскликнул Спайк, обратив, наконец, внимание на ее поведение.  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Прости, Спайк, но твои страшилки не напугают даже маленького ребенка.  
\-- Может быть, сама попробуешь, вместо того, чтобы критиковать?  
\-- С удовольствием, - мстительно улыбнулась Баффи.  
\-- Окей. Он твой, - сказал Спайк, усаживаясь на диван.  
Баффи покачала головой.  
\-- Нет, так не пойдет. Я должна допросить его один на один.  
\-- Почему это? - подозрительно осведомился Спайк.  
\-- У тебя свои методы, у меня - свои.  
\-- Понятно, - хмуро сказал Спайк. - А я-то подумал - для кого это ты накрасилась и причесалась?  
С трудом удержавшись чтобы не врезать Спайку по носу, Баффи ограничилась жестом, означающим "выметайся из комнаты". Убедившись, что дверь за ним плотно закрыта, Баффи несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями.  
\-- Ты должен мне поверить, - сказала она Райли. - Мы не преступники и не демоны... то есть некоторые из нас - демоны, но не все. В общем, мы из будущего. Мы должны сделать так, чтобы Акатла не попала в руки плохих парней.  
Выражение лица Райли не оставляло сомнений: "Девушка, придумайте что-нибудь более правдоподобное".  
Баффи вздохнула.  
\-- Я знаю, что ты мне не веришь, но...  
Она подошла к Райли и села к нему на колени.  
\-- Начнешь говорить гадости - получишь по морде, - сказала она, хотя Райли по-прежнему не открывал рта. - Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что, но так, чтобы эти двое не услышали. А поскольку у них вампирский слух, мне придется шептать тебе на ухо.  
Она приблизилась губами к уху Райли.  
\-- Ты храпишь на спине и на правом боку, но не храпишь на левом. Ты подозреваешь, что Форрест к тебе неровно дышит. У основания твоего члена - маленькая родинка, которую ты называешь "кнопкой на передатчике"...  
***************  
\-- Ты оставил их наедине? - сердито спросил Ангел, увидев Спайка в дверях кухни.  
\-- Баффи сказала, что у нее свои методы.  
\-- Ты всегда ее слушаешься?  
\-- А что, по-твоему, я должен был сделать? Этот мерзавец молчит, словно воды в рот набрал! Я пытался подслушивать, если тебе от этого будет легче.  
\-- Ну и?  
\-- Она что-то шептала ему на ухо. Что именно - не разобрать. Но он явно возбудился.  
Ангел с размаху хлопнул об стол пестиком от ступки, в которой он пытался растолочь хвостовой позвонок саламандры.  
\-- Мы должны это прекратить!  
\-- Расслабься, Персик. Баффи не возбуждена.  
\-- Точно?  
\-- Уж я-то знаю. До твоего прихода - было немного, но как только ты пришел...  
Воцарилась неловкая пауза.  
\-- От нашего лос-анджелесского отряда что-нибудь слышно? - прервал молчание Спайк.  
\-- Уэс звонил четверть часа назад, сказал, что они едут обратно. Они раздобыли нужные запчасти. Заодно он разжился какой-то книгой пророчеств в библиотеке. Говорит, что она перевернет наши представления о мире и наших судьбах.  
\-- Еще раз перевернет? - ухмыльнулся Спайк.  
\-- Вот-вот... я сказал примерно то же самое.  
***************  
\-- Значит, вас послали из будущего, чтобы предотвратить конец света? - спросил Райли. - В 1997 году такая страшная напряженка с борцами против зла, что их начали импортировать из будущего.  
Баффи кивнула.  
\-- Почему же вы не предотвращаете конец света? Почему сидите здесь?  
\-- Мы предотвращаем, - пробормотала Баффи. - Мы... в смысле второй комплект нас. Они... мы... в общем, сейчас есть еще одна Баффи, еще один Ангел и еще один Спайк. А мы... мы контролируем, чтобы Инициатива не вмешивались в их работу.  
Райли пожал плечами, насколько позволяли веревки.  
\-- Я не знаю, могу ли тебе верить... Но ты знаешь обо мне такие вещи...  
Баффи прижала палец к его губам.  
\-- Тише! - шепнула она ему на ухо. - Забудь все, что я тебе о нас не рассказала.  
Он не выдержал и ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Знаешь, такое довольно трудно забыть.  
\-- Ничего, ты скоро все забудешь. Они сделают заклинание памяти, чтобы не нарушить линию времени. Но я не о том. Ангел и Спайк не должны знать, что я это знаю.  
Райли удивленно посмотрел на нее.  
\-- Так ты - не из их команды? Ты кто-то вроде лазутчицы?  
\-- Ну... это сложно объяснить, - пробормотала Баффи. - В общем... мы на одной стороне, но... эээ... в общем, у меня особое задание. И особая легенда. Типа я не помню моего прошлого.  
Райли потряс головой.  
\-- Что-то вроде отдела внутренних расследований?  
\-- Ага, - быстро подтвердила Баффи. - Я провожу свое собственное внутреннее расследование того, что произошло с этими придурками.  
\-- А зачем ты притворяешься потерявшей память?  
\-- Тебе лучше не знать! - торопливо сказала Баффи. - Сейчас я позову моих... эээ... боевых товарищей, и ты расскажешь нам все, что тебе известно.

Глава 5  
Райли честно рассказал все, что знал об Акатле. Увы - ему было известно мало: он получил приказ найти опасный объект и доставить на базу Инициативы. Про саму Инициативу он сообщил немного: его завербовали несколько месяцев назад на военной базе, где он был курсантом. В Саннидейле никогда раньше не был. Насколько ему известно, здесь есть база...  
Рассказ Райли прервало появление Уэсли, Фред и Ганна. Под командованием Фред представители сильного пола отправились выгружать из старой машины Джайлза блоки, из которых Фред собиралась строить "усилитель темпоральных вихревых потоков". Баффи воспользовалась суматохой, чтобы задать Райли пару вопросов, которые волновали ее с того момента, когда она услышала про Инициативу.  
\-- Скажи, а давно здесь существует база? - спросила она.  
Он покачал головой.  
\-- Думаю, не очень давно. А что?  
\-- Ну, понимаешь, - шепнула Баффи, - у меня такое ощущение, что я изменила линию времени. В прошлый раз Инициатива появилась здесь на год позже.  
\-- Может быть, это новая база, - сказал Райли. - Не знаю.  
\-- Какая база? - осведомился проходящий мимо Уэсли.   
\-- Под университетским кампусом построена секретная база, - объяснила Баффи. - Они изучают демонов и все такое..  
\-- Я думаю, вы можете за них не волноваться - местных вряд ли задействуют в поисках, - добавил Райли. - Думаю, о нашем задании знают только там, - и он выразительно показал глазами наверх.  
\-- В каких поисках? - встрепенулся Уэсли.  
Райли посмотрел на него с нескрываемым удивлением.  
\-- Неужели вы думаете, что нас не будут искать? Мы не вышли на связь в положенное время.  
\-- Когда ты должен был с ними связаться? - нахмурился Уэсли.  
\-- Да уже не меньше часа.  
\-- Но это же, наверное, не страшно? - осведомилась Баффи. - Мало ли почему люди не вышли на связь?  
\-- Где Иллирия?! - рявкнул Уэсли.   
\-- В павильоне видеоигр, - пробормотала Баффи.  
\-- Ганн, немедленно иди за Иллирией! - Уэс снова повернулся к Райли. - Они могут обнаружить ваше местоположение? На вас есть какие-то датчики?   
Райли посмотрел на него с плохо скрываемым презрением. Уэсли едва не застонал от сознания того, что они попали в ловушку.  
\-- Ангел, вы обыскивали солдат?  
\-- Мы отобрали у них оружие, - хмуро сказал Ангел. - По-твоему, мы должны были раздеть их догола и проверять у них все отверстия?  
\-- По-моему, вы должны были хоть немного поработать мозгами! Думать о деле! А не о том, сколько очков начислит вам Баффи за очередной выпендреж!  
\-- Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Уэсли, - с видом оскорбленного достоинства заявила Баффи. - Мы занимались делом. Мы обезвредили Инициативу. Мы изменили судьбы мира...  
Несколько секунд Уэсли смотрел на нее, словно что-то соображая.  
\-- Баффи, - сказал он, наконец. - Не сейчас, ладно? С тобой будет отдельный разговор. Очень серьезный.  
\-- Что случилось? - встрепенулась она.  
\-- Я сказал - не сейчас!  
\-- Вам лучше поскорее убраться отсюда, - посоветовал Райли.  
\-- Я тоже так думаю, - сердито сказал Уэсли. - Ангел, Спайк, грузите блоки обратно в машину - нам нужно поискать другое убежище. Фред, ты сможешь... Фред?  
\-- Поздно, - сказала она, глядя в окно. - Они уже здесь. Они окружают здание.  
Ангел торопливо оттащил ее от окна.  
\-- Все на пол! - скомандовал он. - Баффи, положи Райли... вместе со стулом.  
\-- Сдавайтесь, и мы сохраним вам жизнь! - услышали они искаженным мегафоном голос.  
\-- Надеюсь, в этом измерении нет небулайзеров, - пробормотал Ангел.  
\-- Нужно начать переговоры, - предложил Спайк. - Я выйду, выведу заложника и начну вешать им лапшу на уши, пока не появился Иллирия. Думаю, она быстро сориентируется...  
\-- Я с тобой! - воскликнула Баффи. - Заложница - хрупкая блондинка из гражданского населения. Лучше не придумаешь.  
\-- Нет, заложником буду я, - возразил Райли. - Опасные преступники захватили командира отряда Инициативы.  
\-- А если тебя пристрелят по ошибке? - возразила Баффи. - И вместо тебя пришлют какого-нибудь урода, который не спустит Спайку...  
Она осеклась, вспомнив, что она не должна этого помнить, и метнула торопливый взгляд на Спайка и Ангела. Но они уже сцепились на тему кто из них лучше проведет переговоры. Похоже, экстремальная ситуация назрела...  
\-- Спайк? - позвала Баффи. - Мы идем на переговоры?  
Спайк отшвырнул Ангела в сторону и бросился к Баффи. Она точно рассчитала момент и открыла дверь как раз в ту секунду, когда он оказался рядом. Вдвоем они вывалились на порог под свет прожекторов и увидели направленные на них стволы нескольких десятков автоматов.  
\-- Истребительница, - прорычал Спайк, - надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
Баффи в ответ только беспомощно пискнула, старательно изображая дамочку в опасности.  
\-- Отпусти заложницу и ложись на землю, - скомандовал человек с мегафоном.  
\-- Черта с два, - заорал Спайк. - Вы предоставите в мое распоряжение вертолет, тысячу... эээ... миллион долларов... и двадцатилитровую канистру со свежей человеческой кровью - а не то я сверну блондинке шею!  
\-- Мы не вступаем в переговоры с демонами, - проорал в ответ человек с мегафоном. - Отпусти заложницу, иначе мы начнем стрельбу.  
\-- Я не демон! - крикнул в ответ Спайк. - Я вампир! Проверьте вашу инструкцию по переговорам с вампирами!  
\-- Вампир - это разновидность демона, - ответил человек с мегафоном. - К ним применяется та же самая инструкция.  
\-- Это роковая ошибка Инициативы! - заявил Спайк. - Вампиры гораздо умнее и опаснее обычных демонов! Я не советую вам связываться с разъяренным вампиром, захватившим заложников! Ваши люди во главе с Райли Финном находятся у нас, и если вы не пойдете на наши условия, всех их ждет ужасная смерть!  
\-- На прицел! - скомандовал солдатам командир.  
\-- Подождите! - завопил Спайк. - У меня контрпредложение! Я отдаю вам блондинку, а вы за это отпускаете меня подобру-поздорову. И как только я окажусь в безопасности, я передам вам... это... ценные сведения о демонической активности Адской пасти, которые я собирал на протяжении последних ста лет! Эти данные имеют великое стратегическое значение! За них вас всех повысят в чине!  
Подумав, командир опустил мегафон, включил передатчик, и, отвернувшись, начал что-то говорить в него.  
\-- Что ты плетешь? - шепнула Баффи. - Что за сведения о демонической активности?  
\-- А что, по-твоему, я мог им предложить? Мою задницу?  
Краем глаза Баффи увидела в глубине переулка дрожание воздуха - первый предвестник пространственно-временного барьера Иллирии. Спайк увидел его одновременно с ней, потому что в следующее мгновение он толкнул ее на землю и упал сверху, прикрывая своим телом. Она слышала выстрелы, крики, которые через несколько мгновений перешли в низкий рокот и смолкли.  
Подождав немного, Баффи осторожно выползла из-под Спайка и осмотрелась. Замершие в нелепых позах солдаты, Иллирия, удерживающая их под колпаком остановленного времени, неподвижный Спайк...  
\-- Спайк!  
Она ощупала его и ахнула, обнаружив на спине Спайка несколько пулевых ранений.  
\-- Эй, кто-нибудь, помогите же!  
Дверь распахнулась, и на порог выскочили остальные.  
\-- Что случилось? - резко спросил Ангел.  
\-- Они начали стрелять, - прошептала Баффи, с трудом сдерживая слезы. - Но ведь... это же не опасно? Ведь для вампиров это не смертельно? Он не погиб?  
Ангел наклонился над Спайком, который по-прежнему не подавал никаких признаков жизни.  
\-- Ничего не понимаю, - недоуменно сказал он. - В последний раз после такой дозы свинца он дрался с демоном как ни в чем не бывало.  
\-- Он мог погибнуть только если осуществилось шаншу, и он стал человеком, - задумчиво сказала Фред. - Иначе он бы распылился.  
\-- Что такое шаншу? - всхлипнула Баффи.  
\-- Пророчество о вампире с душой, который может стать человеком, - объяснил Уэс.  
\-- Но мы бы заметили, если бы он стал человеком, - неуверенно сказал Ганн.  
\-- Конечно, - согласилась Фред. - У него должна была повыситься температура тела.  
\-- Кто-нибудь трогал его после того как мы здесь очутились? - осведомился Уэс. - Баффи? Он только что держал тебя за гру... - за плечи - пока вел переговоры.  
Баффи шмыгнула носом.  
\-- Я... не знаю... не обратила внимания...  
\-- А раньше ты его трогала?  
\-- Н-нет... С чего бы это мне его трогать?  
Уэс вздохнул.  
\-- Может быть, кто-то еще к нему прикасался?  
Он перевел взгляд на Ангела. Все остальные - тоже.  
\-- А чего это вы все на меня уставились? - возмутился Ангел. - Мне-то с какой радости к нему прикасаться?  
\-- Он говорил мне, что однажды вы были близки, - спокойно сообщила Иллирия.  
Ангел открыл рот и снова его закрыл. Баффи смотрела на него выжидающе, скрестив руки на груди. Остальные старательно делали вид, что увлечены зрелищем замерших солдат, которых Иллирия по-прежнему держала под колпаком времени.   
\-- Если этот мерзавец все-таки жив, я его убью, - простонал Ангел. - Припомнить мне ошибку 100-летней давности, совершенную в пьяном угаре... Да я был уверен, что он в полной отключке и вообще ничего не запомнит!  
Уэс прокашлялся.  
\-- Эээ... может быть, обсудим это позже? Баффи, может быть, ты заметила какие-то перемены в Спайке? Ты точно не прикасалась к нему в последние часы?  
\-- Он почти прикоснулся ко мне, - прорыдала Баффи. - Но в этот момент пришел Ангел... Уэс, скажи... это правда? Он действительно мог стать человеком? И если он стал человеком, почему Ангел остался вампиром?  
Уэсли пожал плечами.  
\-- Согласно пророчеству, только один из вампиров с душой может стать человеком.  
\-- Значит, это пророчество про Спайка! - воскликнула Баффи. - Ангел - сделай же что-нибудь! Укуси его... обрати в вампира!  
\-- Почему ты решила, что пророчество про Спайка? - недовольно спросил Ангел.  
Баффи посмотрел на него испепеляющим взглядом.  
\-- Потому что ты отказался от возможности стать человеком, урод! Что, забыл? Зато я все помню!  
\-- Ангел, ты отказался от шаншу? - изумленно спросил Уэс.  
\-- Баффи, что ты помнишь? - не менее изумленно спросил Ангел.  
\-- То, что ты делал со мной на кухонном столе! И как сожрал все, что было в холодильнике! И как кормил меня с ложечки мороженым! И как я слизывала это мороженое у тебя с груди!  
\-- Персик, вот уж не подумал бы, что ты любишь мороженое!  
Взгляды присутствующих обратились на Спайка, который, морщась, отряхивал грязь с плаща.  
\-- Спайк? - нерешительно сказал Ангел. - Ты устроил этот спектакль только чтобы...  
\-- Я чувствовал, что она давно уже все вспомнила и теперь дурачит нас! Согласись, Персик, ей это здорово удалось! Если бы не я...  
Закончить ему не удалось. Баффи схватила его за лацканы плаща, припечатала к стенке и врезала так, что он потерял сознание.

Дневник Баффи Саммерс  
6 мая 1998 года, ближе к полуночи  
Поздравляю, Баффи. Экстремальная ситуация - это как раз то что нужно. Дайте Баффи экстремальную ситуацию - и она прогадит все, что можно было прогадить.  
Как всегда, гениальные мысли приходит только после того, как все закончилось. А ведь я могла бы воскликнуть сразу после перестрелки: "Ах, я ударилась головой о тротуар и все вспомнила!" Или: "Мысль о смерти Спайка нанесла мне такую ужасную моральную травму, что в моей голове включился механизм памяти!" Или: "Ах, оказывается, барьер Иллирии (или что там у нее) влияет на мнемореконструкцию!"  
Эх, да что об этом думать задним числом...  
Теперь все знают, что я притворялась. Что я сознательно вводила всех в заблуждение.  
Я не могу смотреть им в глаза. Слава Богу, никто не требует, чтобы я смотрела им в глаза. По крайней мере, никто не остановил меня, когда я убежала наверх и закрылась в спальне.  
Хотя могли бы. Раньше Спайк точно побежал бы за мной и начал бы утешать. Правда, он был без сознания, когда я убежала. Но все равно - мог бы побежать потом, когда его привели в чувство.  
Сильно, однако, я ему врезала. Как в старые добрые времена.  
Но в старые добрые времена никто не суетился вокруг него, как суетятся сейчас. Иллирия тотчас же начала вещать на тему, что, мол, бить Белоголового - это ее прерогатива, и нечего другим посягать на ее права. Ангел, даже не взглянув на меня, взвалил Спайка к себе на плечо, отнес в дом и осторожненько уложил на кушетку. Уэсли подсунул подушечку ему под голову. Фред тотчас же побежала за аптечкой. Ганн, прежде чем пойти собирать оружие у второй порции солдатиков, спросил, в порядке ли Блондинистый Медвежонок. (Нет, я не буду думать о том, почему он так его называет!!!)  
Что было дальше в гостиной, я не знаю. Но зато у Джайлза в квартирке слышно все, что происходит на кухне. Особенно если прислушиваться. Я слышала как Ангел с Уэсом притащили на кухню Райли и начали проделывать над ним заклинание памяти. Райли попытался выяснить, что с ним будет дальше. Ангел рассеянно так обронил: "Ну ты же видел Баффи... Стоит ли объяснять дальше?" Этот инициативный урод говорит: "Что, неужели так плохо?" А Хмурствующий отвечает: "Тебе лучше не знать. А то ты вообще никогда сюда не вернешься". И Уэс тут же встрял: да, говорит, травмирующие воспоминания могут проникнуть в подсознание... бла-бла-бла...  
Уроды. Они стерли Райли память и отправили грузовик с ним и остальными солдатами на другой конец города. Теперь мне уже не узнать, сильно ли я изменила линию времени. Впрочем, мне уже все равно. Хуже просто не может быть.  
Спайк меня ненавидит - я в этом совершенно точно уверена. Вот уже полчаса прошло - а он так не идет меня утешать. Может быть, он все еще в отключке? Нет, я вроде бы слышала, как он ругался, когда Фред начала обрабатывать ему раны.  
Может быть, я ему сломала что-нибудь, и он не может встать? Вряд ли - я била в челюсть, следовательно руки-ноги целы.  
Значит, он просто меня ненавидит.  
Ладно, будем искать хорошее в плохом. Теперь, по крайней мере, я знаю правду. Горькую, но правду. Мне противопоказаны нормальные человеческие отношения.  
Собственно говоря, я и раньше об этом догадывалась. Но теперь я знаю совершенно точно. Баффи, тебе пора в монастырь.  
Неподалеку от моей римской квартирки есть замечательный монастырь. Однажды я разговорилась в магазинчике с двумя монашками - оказалось они живут не так ужасно, как кажется на первый взгляд. Они даже в кино бывают. Правда, придется ходить в этом жутком наряде - черная ряса с белым воротничком. Но, с другой стороны, если опять начнется конец света - обо всем позаботится ватиканское начальство, а мое дело сторона. И вообще черно-белое - это классика. Так, по крайней мере, пишут в модных журналах. Только надо будет проконсультироваться насчет обуви - может быть, монашкам разрешают носить туфли на высоких каблуках. Хотя, какая разница, если ног все равно не видно?  
Нет, это неправильный подход. Во всех умных книжках пишут, что главное - твое собственное, внутреннее ощущение. Если мне нравятся высокие каблуки - значит, я должна носить высокие каблуки, даже если никто их не видит под длинной рясой. Главное - они дают мне ощущение силы. И я не чувствую себя заморышем рядом со всеми этими высоченными девицами, которые разгуливают по улицам Рима...  
Стоп. Чего-то я не о том. Нужно сосредоточиться на текущей ситуации. Интересно, однако, какое благотворное влияние оказывают на меня мысли о монастырской жизни. Особенно - если я смогу носить высокие каблу... Стоп!  
Значит, так.  
1\. Я УХОЖУ В МОНАСТЫРЬ. Просто и ясно. Смешно - почему эта мысль не пришла мне в голову раньше? Я буду жить духовной жизнью и думать о возвышенном. Я буду любить Спайка бескорыстной и безответной любовью, как Джульетта всю жизнь любила своего Ромео... Нет, кажется, я ее с кем-то путаю. Как Мег Райан всю жизнь любила своего Тома Хэнкса?.. Нет, опять не то. В общем - бескорыстно и безответно. И пусть трахается с кем угодно - мне плевать! Пусть эта синяя уродина делает с ним, что хочет. Пусть Фред строит ему глазки (готова поспорить, что так и было, когда она вытаскивала из него пули). И пусть Ангел и вся его компания делает с любимым Блондинистым Медвежонком все, что им нравится. Истинно духовная личность выше флирта и сексуальной распущенности. И я намерена ею стать! В смысле - не распущенностью, а духовной личностью.  
2\. Нужно проявить ответственность и честно рассказать все. Вопрос - что именно. Спайку совершенно не обязательно знать, что ради него я отправилась в прошлое. Если ему нравится меня ненавидеть - зачем мешать? Но, с другой стороны, я обязана сообщить им, что изменила линию времени. Или все-таки не изменила? Нужно было успеть переговорить с Райли, прежде чем ему стерли память. Теперь поздно.  
Может быть, ничего не говорить?  
Но вдруг мы вернемся во вселенную, где миром правит Инициатива?  
Или во вселенную, где президентом США выбрали демона-фиарла?  
Или во вселенную, где Ангел женат на Корди, а Спайк - на Хармони?  
Бррр...   
Спокойно. Я еще раз повторяю себе, что последний вариант меня совершенно не беспокоит. Личная жизнь этих уродов - их личное дело. И не уверена, что Буш лучше фиарла. А вот насчет Инициативы... Как я могла на нее повлиять?  
Предположим, из-за моего вмешательства в 1880 году Совет не успел прочитать в Фолианте какую-нибудь важную информацию. Или древний Джайлз после моего визита решил срочно уйти на пенсию, а его отсутствие ослабило Совет. А может быть, Спайк... в смысле - Уильям... Может быть, наша встреча так изменила его, что он стал вести себя иначе? Но он должен был все забыть! Или же, как там сказал Уэсли? "Травмирующие воспоминания могут проникнуть в подсознание". Черт! Мне показалось, что он был на седьмом небе. Какой же он был миленький в человеческом состоянии - жалко, что Спайк не умеет краснеть... Стоп. Я не о том. Как провести отсюда ниточку к Инициативе?  
В кино мне бы уже давно принесли письмо от самой себя с подробными инструкциями, что мне нужно сделать, чтобы избежать очередного конфуза. Поскольку здесь письма приносят только другим, придется выкручиваться самой.  
Ладно, скажу, что при выполнении важного задания я изменила прошлое. А что за задание - не их дело. Не хватало только, чтобы Спайк узнал, что ради него я была готова работать на побегушках у всяких там Власть Предержащих.  
Все. Пора спускаться на эшафот. Или на эшафот обычно поднимаются? Впрочем, это уже не имеет никакого значения.  
Честное слово, даже в кабинете директора Снайдера я не чувствовала себя так паршиво.  
Господи, как же хочется сказать им всем, что они - уроды. И врезать Спайку по физиономии!

Глава 6  
\-- Ой! Больно же!  
Фред извлекла из плеча Спайка последнюю пулю и обильно помазала рану зеленкой.  
\-- Можешь вставать.  
Спайк покосился на лестницу, словно надеясь, что Баффи вот-вот спустится вниз.  
\-- Может быть, сказать ей, что я в критическом состоянии? - осведомился он, натягивая футболку.  
Фред скептически улыбнулась.  
\-- Спайк, после смерти критическое состояние - это шаг назад.  
\-- Я позову ее, - сказал Ангел. - Нам нужно поговорить, чтобы знать, куда мы вернемся. Раз Баффи все вспомнила, она, наверное, сможет рассказать нам, как погибла в третий раз. Если после нашего исчезновения на Земле воцарился хаос, возможно, нам лучше пока не возвращаться туда, а поискать пути спасения цивилизации.  
\-- Да ничего с вашей цивилизацией не случилось!  
Они обернулись. Баффи спускалась по лестнице, расстроенная и сердитая.  
\-- Когда я отправилась за вами, в Лос-Анджелесе все было спокойно. Накануне ночью было разрушено здание "Вольфрам и Харт", одна воронка осталась. Как в Саннидейле, только гораздо меньше. Соседние здания не пострадали. Из людей никто не погиб. Полиция сообщила, что за ночь в городе произошло несколько крупных разборок между враждующими кланами. Можете спокойно возвращаться в ваше дурацкое будущее.  
\-- Но если все в порядке - как ты попала в райское измерение? - спросил Ангел.  
Баффи плюхнулась на кушетку и сердито закатила глаза.  
\-- Я, между прочим, специальный консультант Совета по вопросам международной тактической разведки. Мой долг - выяснить, что у вас произошло, и помочь, если есть возможность. Уиллоу нашла компьютерный пульт Спайка, сделала заклинание соединения и я отправилась за вами. Я же не знала, что вы попали в измерение, где всем, кроме вас, отшибает память!  
\-- Ты Лорна не видела? - спросил Ганн.  
\-- Да, с ним все в порядке. И вообще, все в порядке. В смысле - все не в порядке...  
Баффи мысленно съежилась под взглядами остальных.  
\-- Я... я изменила линию времени! - выпалила она.  
\-- То есть? - осведомился Уэсли  
\-- Я вернулась в альтернативную реальность.  
\-- Почему ты так решила? - спросил Ангел.  
\-- В той реальности Инициатива появилась в Саннидейле в 1999 году. А в этой - на год раньше.  
Ангел пожал плечами.  
\-- Мы могли не знать о ней. Ведь Инициатива существует минимум с 1943 года.  
\-- Не может быть! - пробормотала Баффи.  
\-- Персик лучше знает, он на них работал, - сказал Спайк.  
\-- Что?!!! - воскликнула Баффи. - Ангел, ты работал на Инициативу?  
Ангел смерил Спайка разъяренным взглядом.  
\-- У меня не было выхода... они приперли меня к стенке и сказали, что я должен послужить своей стране.  
\-- И ты послушался этих уродов?  
\-- Мы отвлеклись от темы, - сказал Уэсли, внимательно разглядывая Баффи. - Ты сказала, что изменила линию времени. Как это могло произойти?  
Пыл Баффи мгновенно испарился. Она отошла к окну и начала внимательно изучать темноту за стеклом. Все ждали ее ответа.  
\-- Я... я отправилась в 1880 год, - промямлила она, наконец. - Мне нужно было кое-что сделать. Но все получилось не так, как я планировала.  
\-- Могу я спросить, что именно произошло в 1880 году? - осведомился Уэсли.  
\-- Это не имеет отношения... - начала было Баффи.  
Но Ангел перебил ее.  
\-- Баффи говорила мне, что она отправилась туда за каким-то Фолиантом.  
Баффи мысленно застонала. Ну конечно же, она проболталась Ангелу еще тогда, когда ничего не помнила и знала о своем прошлом только по дневнику!  
\-- Фолиантом? - удивился Спайк. - Тем самым Фолиантом?  
\-- Откуда ты знаешь о Фолианте, Спайк? - еще больше удивился Уэсли.  
Баффи молча плюхнулась в кресло и уронила голову на колени. Все кончено - молоко убежало, кот выпущен из мешка, шкатулка Пандоры распахнута настежь.  
\-- Фолиант находился на хранении в моей семье, - медленно сказал Спайк. - Я оставался его последним хранителем. Разве в архивах Совета об этом не упоминается?  
Уэсли покачал головой.  
\-- Я читал, что Фолиант был утерян после того как вампиры убили хранителя и его семью. Но я понятия не имел, что им был ты.  
\-- Так вот, оказывается, какая у меня судьба, - вздохнул Ангел. - Убить хранителя, лишить человечество Фолианта.  
\-- Но что это такое - Фолиант? - спросила Фред.  
\-- Это была книга великих знаний, - ответил Уэсли. - Она была бесценна и невероятно опасна, потому что эти знания могли дать людям огромные блага, но могли и погубить человечество. Сегодня уже трудно сказать, что конкретно там было написано, остались лишь легенды. Значит, Баффи хотела вернуть книгу до того как она была утрачена? Баффи?  
Она сидела, не поднимая глаз. Спайк смерил ее подозрительным взглядом.  
\-- Подожди-ка, Наблюдатель... Незадолго до того, как я стал вампиром, что-то произошло. Из моей памяти и памяти моей матери выпали три дня. Баффи? Это ведь была ты? Ты стерла нам память?  
Она кивнула с жалким видом.  
\-- Так было нужно. Не сердись.  
\-- Ничего себе! - воскликнул Ангел. - Когда ты узнала, что я стер тебе память об одном дне, ты назвала меня уродом! А теперь выясняется, что ты тоже стирала память другим людям!  
\-- Действительно! - воскликнул Спайк. - Может быть, ты и Персику тоже что-нибудь стерла! Может быть, это воспоминание о том, как ты пыталась его кастрировать! Или как он застукал тебя во время групповухи!  
\-- Заткнись! - процедил Ангел.  
\-- Ни черта я не заткнусь! Я хочу знать, что произошло в те три дня! Баффи? Что ты с нами сделала?  
\-- Ничего! Это... это была засекреченная операция! Я не имею права рассказывать! Никому!  
\-- Даже мне? Я, можно сказать, пострадал ни за что!  
\-- Спайк, успокойся, - вмешался Уэс. - Мне кажется, я могу сказать тебе, что произошло в те три дня.  
Баффи посмотрела на него затравленными глазами.  
\-- Когда мы были в здании "Вольфрам энд Харт", я обнаружил в архиве книгу пророчеств. Похоже, это легендарный кодекс Г'лакха - единственный подлинник, который считался утраченным вот уже многие годы...  
\-- Поконкретнее, - попросил Ангел.  
\-- По дороге в Саннидейл я его пролистал. Там есть интересное предсказание...  
Баффи шумно схлотнула.  
\-- ...поэт, которого лишит девственности Истребительница, изменит судьбы мира, и его рок будет запечатан Фолиантом.  
Выражение лица Спайка было поистине бесценным. Ангел издал булькающий звук и отвернулся.  
Баффи зажмурилась и попыталась придумать какое-нибудь объяснение, которое не сделало бы из нее окончательную идиотку.  
\-- Я не хотела, чтобы это стало известно... - пробормотала она, наконец. - Но теперь нет смысла что-то скрывать. Я... это... должна была исполнить пророчество, чтобы спасти мир.  
Спайк прищурился.  
\-- Это правда? Ты действительно лишила меня девственности в 1880 году?   
\-- Исключительно в интересах человечества, - с достоинством ответила Баффи. - Фолиант был слишком опасен для развития цивилизации. А секс... это было средство для достижения высокой цели.  
\-- Побочный эффект, - сердито сказал Спайк.  
\-- Ну, не совсем, - промямлила Баффи. - Все получилось... ммм... органично.  
\-- Замечательно, - с горечью сказал Ангел. - Для Спайка секс с Баффи - благо, путевка в команду спасителей. А для меня - дорога в ад?  
\-- Значит, Совет отправил тебя в прошлое не для того, чтобы вернуть Фолиант, а чтобы его уничтожить? - спросил Уэсли.  
Баффи вовремя почуяла подвох. Когда они вернутся, Уэсли не составит большого труда связаться с Джайлзом и узнать, что никто никуда ее не посылал...  
\-- Меня послал не Совет, - медленно сказала она. - Меня послали Власть Предержащие.  
\-- Ах, вот как? - сказал Спайк. - Значит, это они сделали меня разменной пешкой в своей игре?  
\-- Баффи, они не объяснили тебе, зачем это нужно? - спросил Ангел.  
Мгновение Баффи колебалась, не рассказать ли им правду. Но у нее не было сил признаться перед всеми, что она отправилась к Власть Предержащим, чтобы просить их о возвращении Спайка. Поэтому она только покачала головой.  
\-- Ну, конечно, - сказал Уэсли. - Власть Предержащие не любят объяснять своих решений. Но у меня есть любопытное толкование этого пророчества. В кодексе Г'лакхга снова упоминается, что Фолиант запечатан петлей времени.  
\-- Петля времени? - вскинул брови Ангел. - Это какой-то термин или красивая метафора?  
Уэсли прокашлялся.  
\-- Ангел, я думаю, что это не метафора. Еще во время учебы в академии наблюдателей мне попадались предположения, что Фолиант был утрачен не навсегда, а на время. Если Баффи отправилась за Фолиантом по приказу Власть Предержащих, значит вся эта история обретает совершенно иную окраску.  
\-- Я что-то не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, - нерешительно сказал Спайк.  
\-- Некоторые члены Совета считали, что Фолиант исчез на период, когда человечество проходит самый опасный момент развития. Мировые войны, изобретение оружия массового уничтожения. А когда это останется в прошлом, Фолиант будет возвращен человечеству.  
\-- И когда это должно произойти? – поинтересовалась Фред.  
\-- Ряд текстов упоминает две цифры - пять и три - по которым можно вычислить срок его возвращения.  
\-- Пять и три, - повторил Ангел. - Ну и что нужно было делать с этими цифрами?  
Уэс загадочно усмехнулся.  
\-- Многие пытались это понять. Возвращения Фолианта ждали через восемь лет, пятнадцать лет - то есть в 1888 и 1895 годах. Потом - через 53 года, в 1933...  
\-- Год прихода к власти Гитлера? - ухмыльнулся Спайк. - Узнаю Совет Наблюдателей по умению трезво и логически мыслить.  
\-- Я же говорю - это невозможно, - вздохнула Баффи. - Какая разница - восемь лет или пятнадцать? Фолиант давался в руки только невинному, в чьих жилах текла кровь семейства Уинтерсов. Все, что говорилось в этих ваших кодексах - это было в предыдущей линии времени! Я ее изменила, и теперь эти предсказания ничего не стоят!  
Уэс мягко, терпеливо улыбнулся.  
\-- Баффи, ты только не волнуйся. Ведь этот кодекс существует в нынешней линии времени - значит, в нем учтены все изменения прошлого.  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Да не волнуюсь я!  
\-- Вот и хорошо. А теперь слушай внимательно. Какие еще комбинации можно составить из цифр пять и три? Восемь лет. Пятнадцать лет. Пятьдесят три года, а еще?  
Баффи закатила глаза.  
\-- Какая разница?  
Уэсли снова торжественно прочистил горло.  
\-- Сто двадцать пять лет, - гордо объявил он. - Пять в третьей степени.  
\-- Ну и что?  
\-- Погоди-ка, - вмешался Спайк. - Ты хочешь сказать, что эта штука может снова стать доступной в 2005 году?  
\-- Именно! - Уэс окинул всех победоносным взглядом. - Я бы даже сказал немного иначе: в 2005 году снова появится нечто, что сделает Фолиант доступным.  
По физиономии Спайка медленно начала расплываться ухмылка. Ангел нахмурился и вздохнул. Баффи удивленно переводила взгляд с одного на другого, пытаясь понять, в чем дело. Фред подошла к ней, обняла и поцеловала.  
\-- Поздравляю, - шепнула она. - У вас со Спайком должен получиться очень красивый ребенок.

Глава 7  
Спайк нерешительно потоптался возле Баффи, которая сидела на крылечке у задней двери джайлзовой квартирки, положив подбородок на колени. Она не обернулась.  
\-- Истребительница...  
\-- Чего тебе?  
\-- Приподними попку.  
\-- Что?!  
Спайк помахал перед ее носом подушкой.  
\-- Ты не должна сидеть на холодном камне.  
\-- Отвали, Спайк. Мне и без тебя тошно.  
\-- Хочешь от меня избавиться - возьми подушку.  
\-- Ах, какая трогательная забота!  
Она схватила подушку и зашвырнула ее как можно дальше. Спайк пожал плечами, сходил за подушкой, снова подошел к Баффи и кинул подушку на крыльцо рядом с ней. Она смотрела на него вызывающим взглядом. Не говоря ни слова, Спайк бесцеремонно взял Баффи в охапку и пересадил на подушку. Все произошло так быстро, что она даже не успела опомниться. А пересаживаться с мягкой подушки на холодный твердый камень было глупо.  
\-- Замечательно, - вздохнула она. - Домашняя полиция здорового образа жизни. Начальник полиции - вампир. В камере предварительного заключения - истребительница. Господи, как же мне тошно!  
Спак сел рядом.  
\-- Тебя действительно тошнит, или это фигура речи? - озабоченно осведомился он  
\-- Меня тошнит при мысли, что эти ублюдки Власть Предержащие используют меня в качестве инкубатора для осуществления какого-то дурацкого пророчества.  
\-- Думаешь, мне нравится, что меня вынудили стать донором спермы?  
\-- Ах, какая страшная жертва! - язвительно воскликнула Баффи. - Переспал с девушкой, получил удовольствие - и до свидания! А мне предстоит девять месяцев вынашивать твоего ребенка, а потом еще двадцать лет его воспитывать!  
\-- Почему только тебе? Я буду помогать!  
\-- Будешь помогать мне вынашивать? Отлично! Как только вернемся домой, я попрошу Уиллоу поменять нас телами на ближайшие девять месяцев. То-то будет потеха!  
Спайк не выдержал и засмеялся.  
\-- Нет, детка, так далеко мой альтруизм не распространяется. А что, тебе действительно хотелось бы пожить в вампирском теле?  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Мне всегда было любопытно, как вампиры... эээ... в смысле - что они ощущают, когда... когда...  
Она покраснела.  
\-- Черт бы тебя побрал, Спайк! Рядом с тобой я постоянно говорю глупости!  
\-- Почему - глупости? Очень даже умные мысли. Мне тоже очень любопытно, что ощущает истребительница, когда -- ну, ты поняла.  
Баффи фыркнула.  
\-- А что, я действительно испытал удовольствие? - осведомился Спайк.  
\-- Что?  
\-- Ну, в тот день, когда мы... в смысле - ты и Уильям...  
Баффи снова фыркнула.  
\-- Ты говоришь о себе в третьем лице?  
\-- Глупо, конечно, но ведь я этого не помню. Мне интересно - тебе было с ним лучше чем со мной?  
Баффи со стоном уткнула голову в колени.  
\-- О, Боже! Мало того, что ты ревнуешь меня к Ангелу - теперь ты будешь ревновать к самому себе?  
\-- Да не ревную я! - оскорбился Спайк. - Вы с Ангелом можете трахаться хоть до второго пришествия... То есть, конечно, вы не можете трахаться... Но может быть, теперь Пуф не сможет испытать абсолютного счастья? Может быть, сознание того, что в твоей печке печется мое печенье, будет немножко отравлять ему радость обладания... Ауч!  
Баффи задумчиво потерла локоть, которым она двинула Спайка под ребро.  
\-- В следующий раз это будет нос, - пообещала она. - А насчет Ангела не волнуйся. Скоро он весь будет твой.  
\-- Да на фига мне сдался Ан... - Спайк запнулся. - Что значит - "весь твой"? Что ты задумала?  
Баффи гордо вскинула голову.  
\-- Я ухожу в монастырь.  
\-- Пардон, не расслышал. Ты... что?  
\-- Повторяю для особо тупых. Я. Ухожу. В. Монастырь. Вот только не знаю - я смогу уйти в монастырь прямо сейчас? Или придется ждать еще девять месяцев?  
Спайк постарался сделать серьезное лицо.  
\-- Может быть, не девять, а меньше. Вдруг это мистическая беременность?  
\-- Правда? - с надеждой спросила Баффи.  
\-- Мне рассказывали, как Корделия родила какую-то богиню. Красотка - как с обложки "Плейбоя". Я сам, правда, при этом не присутствовал, но, рассказывали, что все произошло очень быстро. Несколько недель - и сразу взрослая дочка.  
\-- А ты меня не разыгрываешь! - недоверчиво сказала Баффи. - Корделия - и родила богиню? Интересно, от кого? От какого-нибудь Власть Предержащего?  
Спайк помялся.  
\-- Спайк? Давай выкладывай.  
\-- Отцом был Коннор, - неохотно сказал он.  
\-- Так. Коннор. Мне это имя ничего не говорит.  
\-- Поговори об этом с Ангелом.  
\-- При чем здесь Ангел?  
Спайк молчал.  
\-- Спайк, или ты сейчас же мне ответишь... Или твой нос все-таки будет расплачиваться за грехи твоего языка.  
\-- Хорошо. Коннор - сын Ангела и Дарлы.  
Баффи засмеялась.  
\-- Что за идиотские шутки!  
\-- Я же сказал - тебе лучше поговорить об этом с самим Персиком. Думаю, по возвращении тебе придется часто общаться с твоим пасынком. Ангел в нем души не чает.  
\-- С чего ты взял, что я и Ангел будем?.. Впрочем, давай-ка по порядку. У Ангела и Дарлы есть сын. Он переспал с Корделией, и у них родилась богиня. А потом?  
\-- Потом было то, что обычно бывает, когда у родителей нет времени воспитывать свое чадо. Они и ахнуть не успели как она объявила себя пупом вселенной и заставила всех себе поклоняться. Пришлось вмешаться дорогому дедушке Ангелу и навести порядок.  
\-- То есть?  
\-- Я не знаю подробностей, детка. Была большая разборка. Дедушка врезал внучке так, что она уже не оправилась. Старшие Партнеры отблагодарили дедушку, вручив ему должность начальника "Вольфрам и Харт". Дедушка попытался творить добро корпоративными методами. Что было дальше - ты знаешь.  
\-- А что случилось с Корди?  
\-- Полгода провалялась в коме, потом ее отправили на высший уровень бытия.  
\-- Куда?  
Спайк показал глазами на небо.  
\-- Корди... умерла?  
Спайк вздохнул.  
\-- Я уже давно понял, что в этой компании трудно умереть навсегда. Персик надеялся встретить ее в этом дурацком амнезийном раю. Но по их базе данных она не проходит.  
\-- Брр, - передернула плечами Баффи. - Нет, не хочу я мистической беременности. Буду обычной матерью-одиночкой. Жалко, что нет монастырей для матерей-одиночек.  
Спайк скептически поднял бровь.  
\-- Конечно, Пуфа всегда привлекали потенциальные монахини. Я говорил тебе, что Друзилла собиралась в монастырь, когда Ангелус ее обратил? Но я не думаю, что твои монастырские устремления имеют для Ангела значение. Хотя, кто знает - может быть, он до сих пор любит садистские игрища с крестами, сильно разбавленной святой водичкой и парочкой священников на закуску...  
Спайк осекся, заметив взгляд Баффи.  
\-- Я этого не говорил! - пробормотал он. - Забудь все, что ты слышала.  
\-- Спайк, почему ты все время норовишь сосватать меня к Ангелу?  
Он пожал плечами.  
\-- Ну... вы же созданы друг для друга, любовь-морковь и все такое.  
\-- То-то он сначала сделал ребенка Дарле, а потом завел себе девушку-волчицу.  
\-- Может быть, он пытался увидеть в них тебя, - предположил Спайк. - Они обе блондинки.  
\-- Спасибо, мне уже легче. Как вспомню его физиономию, когда я спросила, летает ли у него спальне шерсть клоками...  
Спайк хихикнул.  
\-- Значит, ты все прекрасно помнила, когда допрашивала нас с Ангелом о том, что произошло в эту ночь?  
Баффи вздохнула.  
\-- Спайк, если бы ты знал, как мне хотелось надавать вам обоим по физиономиям! А ведь я удержалась!  
\-- И взамен надавала нам метафорических пинков.  
\-- Правда? Я сделала что-то метафорическое?  
Спайк не выдержал и громко рассмеялся.  
\-- Господи, Баффи, ты уникальное существо! - воскликнул он. - Как же я тебя люблю!  
\-- Правда? - встрепенулась Баффи.  
Застигнутый врасплох Спайк пробормотал что-то невразумительное. Баффи торопливо поправила волосы и подвинулась поближе. И тут, как назло, распахнулась дверь, и на пороге появился Уэсли.   
\-- Извините, что прерываю вашу... эээ... беседу. Но нам пора отправляться.  
Последующие несколько минут прошли в суматохе сборов. Фред и Уэсли обменивались малопонятными словами, из который Баффи смогла понять только, что они возвращаются в Гиперион на сутки позже отбытия.  
\-- Я могла бы сузить окно возможности, - говорила Фред, нажимая на кнопки собранного в гостиной мелалло-волоконнооптического агрегата. - Но лучше не рисковать.  
\-- Они рискуют только встретиться с самими собой, - спокойно сказала Иллирия. - А ты не рискуешь даже этим.  
\-- Все готовы? - спросил Ангел. - Иллирия, давай.  
Старейшая протянула руку к машине, и по ней заструились искры, которые, собираясь в поток, устремились к Иллирии.  
\-- Сейчас, - прошептала Фред, направив на машину пульт дистанционного управления. - Сейчас... что-то заело...  
\-- Может быть, переключить вручную? - осведомился Ангел.  
\-- Нет, это слишком опасно, - пробормотала Фред, яростно сражаясь с пультом.  
\-- Я переключу, - сказал Уэс.   
\-- Нет! - воскликнула Фред. - Человек не выдержит вихревого потока.  
\-- На что нужно нажать? - спросил Ангел.  
\-- Ты должен опустить вниз вон ту рукоятку... Спайк, что ты делаешь?  
Спайк не глядя, коротко, резко ударил Ангела локтем куда-то под ребра и быстро шагнул вперед.  
\-- Персик, тебе лучше вернуться в Лос-Анджелес целым-невредимым и расхлебывать кашу, которую ты заварил...  
Баффи не успела и ахнуть, как Спайк подошел к рукоятке. Кто-то - кажется, Уэсли - попытался ее удержать, но она оттолкнула его и выскочила из круга. Спайк уже коснулся рукоятки, и по его руке медленно - неестественно медленно - побежали искры и молнии.  
\-- Спайк!!!  
Баффи успела оторвать его руку от прибора, и они закружились в водовороте остановившегося времени, из которого неожиданно выплыл жесткий пол и сильные руки Иллирии, держащей их шивороты, как нашкодивших котят.  
Они были в Гиперионе.  
Первое, что почувствовала Баффи - что ее обнимают и тормошат Ангел, Фред и Уэс.  
\-- Господи, Баффи, нельзя же так!  
\-- Как ты нас напугала!  
Она испуганно осмотрелась.  
\-- Спайк?  
\-- Я здесь, детка.  
Он сидел на полу и болезненно улыбался.  
\-- Иллирия вытащила нас, - он подмигнул ей. - Илли, считай, что за мной должок.  
\-- В каком виде будешь отдавать? - надменно осведомилась Старейшая.  
Прежде чем Спайк успел ответить, Баффи быстренько протиснулась между ним и Иллирией.  
\-- Думаю, Ангел найдет, как отблагодарить тебя, - сказала она. - А Спайка оставь в покое, иначе будешь иметь дело со мной. Я его девушка - это ясно?  
\-- Если слово «девушка» означает эксклюзивность сексуальных отношений, то я на роль девушки не претендую.  
\-- Что? – опешила Баффи.  
\-- Иллирия имела в виду новый раунд игры в Crash Bandicoot, - осторожно сказал Спайк.  
Баффи подозрительно осмотрела Иллирию.  
\-- Она говорила, что любит... эээ... физическое взаимодействие с тобой.  
\-- Она любит надирать мне задницу. Теперь, когда ты здесь, думаю, ей придется потесниться.  
Баффи шмыгнула носом.  
\-- Неужели я такая дура и стерва?  
Иллирия наблюдала за ними, склонив голову набок.  
\-- Насколько я знаю, на вашем языке это называется "два сапога пара", - сказала она. - Сравнение вас с обувью кажется мне неправомерным, но идея союза на основе сходства характеров и близости темпераментов звучит убедительно. Кстати, почему "сапоги" а не "туфли"?  
\-- Согласна, - промямлила Баффи. - Туфли - это мое больное место...  
\-- А следы от ударов этих туфель - мое, - пробормотал Спайк.  
Баффи сжала и разжала кулаки, сделала несколько глубоких вдохов.  
\-- Я хочу сделать важное заявление в присутствии свидетелей, - сказала она. - Однажды я сказала этому идиоту... Спайк, ты помнишь, что я сказала тебе в Адской пасти?  
\-- Помню, - пробормотал он.  
\-- Отлично. Тогда мы были без свидетелей. А сейчас я говорю тебе при свидетелях, что я тебя люблю. И торжественно клянусь никогда больше с тобой не драться. И всегда относиться к тебе с уважением. А будешь над этим смеяться - получишь по но... эээ... в общем, я это переживу. И учти - если мне придется уйти в монастырь, виноват в этом будешь только ты. Спайк? Почему ты молчишь? Спа...  
Губы Спайка встретили губы Баффи и повели ее в долгое увлекательное путешествие.  
\-- Ты что-то говорила про монастырь? - спросил он, с трудом оторвавшись от нее.  
\-- Что такое монастырь? - осведомилась Иллирия.  
\-- Это место, где живут люди, посвятившие себя Богу, - объяснил Уэсли.   
\-- Замечательная идея, - удовлетворенно сказала Иллирия. - Я создам монастырь, где будут жить люди, посвятившие себя мне. Баффи и Спайк будут там почетными монахами. Только пусть они почаще любят друг друга.  
\-- Иллирия, люди в монастырях вообще не занимаются любовью, - объяснил Уэсли.   
Иллирия удивленно посмотрела на него, склонив голову набок.  
\-- Странный непродуктивный подход. В моем монастыре эта порочная практика лишения человеческих особей плотских удовольствий будет запрещена. Мои монахи будут заниматься любовью и играть в Crash Bandicoot.  
\-- Я - за! - воскликнул Спайк. - Где нужно подписаться?  
Баффи счастливо засмеялась.  
\-- Я тоже согласна! - объявила она, чмокнув его в щеку. - Спайк... ты научишь меня играть в Crash Bandicoot?  
Спайк ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Конечно, детка. Сейчас мы найдем свободную спальню, и я всю ночь буду обучать тебя премудростям игры в Crash Bandicoot... Только не дерись.  
\-- Ненавижу, когда ты меня дразнишь.  
\-- Обожаю, когда ты меня ненавидишь.  
\-- Когда-нибудь я все-таки тебя убью.  
\-- Лучший способ убить вампира - до смерти его затрах... Ауч!!  
Они удалились, толкаясь, обнимаясь и хихикая.  
\-- Ваше святейшество, - сказал Ганн, направляясь к двери, - думаю, скоро я приведу в ваш храм много прекрасных жриц святой Иллирии.   
Уэс переглянулся с Фред.  
\-- Думаю, Crash Bandicoot - это чрезвычайно актуальная игра, - пробормотал он.  
\-- Прекрасная возможность проверить безграничные возможности человеческого интеллекта... - подхватила Фред.  
Когда они ушли, Иллирия долго смотрела им вслед.  
\-- Мне почему-то кажется, что они все пошли совокупляться, - сообщила она Ангелу.  
\-- Думаю, ты не ошиблась, - сухо ответил он. - Я рад, что ты начинаешь нас понимать. Слушай, Илли, я хочу найти измерение, куда отправляют ясновидящих...

Дневник Баффи Саммерс, 31 мая 2004 года  
Что-то я совсем забросила свой дневник. Времени на него нет катастрофически. Только сегодня, наконец, выдался свободный вечер, да и то - из-за Спайка... ох, зла моего на него не хватает!  
Часа полтора назад Ангел и Ганн приволокли это пергидрольное недоразумение в плачевном виде: вся морда в синяках, а про тело я вообще молчу. Эти двое тоже были изрядно побиты, но Спайку досталось больше всего.   
Ангел сказал, что они вроде бы нашли секту ясновидящих, которая имеет связи в других измерениях, и решили вежливо побеседовать с ихним шаманом. Результат - на лице. Точнее, на лицах. У Ангела такой фингал под глазом - ночью можно гулять без фонаря. А Ганн все время щупал челюсть и морщился. Они свалили Спайка на кровать, как мешок с мусором, и долго извинялись.  
Обиднее всего, что пара глотков крови истребительницы поставила бы этого придурка на ноги за полчаса. Но он категорически отказался. Может быть, в одиночку я бы его и убедила. Но Ангел тоже встал на его сторону. "Ничего страшного, отлежится денек и будет в полном порядке. Была бы опасность для жизни - я бы сам его напоил".  
Потом подумал и добавил Любимую Фразу Душевных Вампиров: "Это не то, что ты думаешь".  
Кто бы видел физиономию Спайка в этот момент!  
Ганн рассказал, что у них произошло. Перед вылазкой Ангел сказал им, что возьмет шамана на себя - и, естественно, мой придурок полез к нему первым. Его кровью не пои, лишь бы заграбастать что-нибудь ангелово. Пока я его в человеческий вид приводила, он все извинялся - мол, они хорошо рассчитали силы, только Иллирия почему-то заинтересовалась цветочками, которые выращивал шаман, и не сразу переключилась на него самого. К счастью, она все-таки вмешалась, когда увидела, что Спайка бьют. Тотчас же отправила шамана в нокаут. Она Спайка любит, говорит, что ни от кого не получает таких вкусных эмоций, как от него. Знаем мы эти эмоции.  
Теперь этот кровопийца спит, как убитый, а я маюсь. Иллирия тоже мается. Она живет в соседнем номере, а стенки в "Гиперионе" как картонные, и по всему этажу разносятся вопли ее жертв. Я только не пойму, что там у нее сегодня – Crash Bandicoot или Tomb Raider.  
Ладно, попытаюсь утешиться дневником. Эндрю говорит, что у меня врожденный юмористический дар, и я могу стать великой писательницей. Недавно он пытался всучить свою книгу в какое-то издательство, его завернули, но редактор обнаружил в рукописи листок с моим отчетом об операции "Ахиллесова пята" (Эндрю готовил его к торжественному сожжению) и сказал, что если он напишет еще несколько таких смешных рассказов, можно будет поговорить о сборнике.  
Эндрю взял в Совете творческий отпуск, приехал в ЛА и теперь насилует Лорна - ищет контакты в шоу-бизнесе. Вчера хвастался, что Джордж Лукас взял его в штат консультантом по вопросам магии. Врет, наверное. А может быть, и не врет. Спайку, например, предлагал подрабатывать каскадером. Спайк сказал, что лучше будет моим консультантом по литературному стилю.  
Кстати, о стиле. Раз уж я собираюсь стать великой писательницей, нужно учиться писать стройно и красиво. Отель Гиперион, в котором мы поселились после возвращения из Великого Небытия, представляет из себя стройное красивое здание. Правда, его стройные красивые стены вот-вот обвалятся от дряхлости, а в его стройном красивом подвале полно крыс. Мы предложили Совету отреставрировать ценный исторический памятник, но Джайлз ответил, что пора снести этот бомжатник и переселиться в менее опасное для жизни место. Теперь Спайк каждый день уговаривает меня переехать в его подвальчик, который я разгромила до отправки в Великое Небытие. Он, видите ли, опасается за мою драгоценную жизнь.  
Никогда бы не подумала, что Спайк может быть таким занудой. В первый же день после нашего возвращения он начал пичкать меня витаминами и проповедовать здоровый образ жизни. Слава Богу, он согласен, что физическая активность является неотъемлемым элементом здорового образа жизни - особенно физическая активность, приносящая удовольствие. Но он обращается со мной, как с хрустальной! Вчера вечером я сказала, что хочу возвращения моего Биг-Бэда. Этот идиот напялил кожаный плащ на голое тело, пару раз рыкнул, а затем обцеловал меня с головы до ног. Потом, правда, сделал потрясающий канни... куннили... ну, в общем, минет для женщины (Кстати, раз я решила стать писательницей, надо увеличивать словарный запас и посмотреть в словаре, как это пишется).  
Умоляла потренироваться - ответил: "Потерпи немножко, осталось всего восемь с половиной месяцев!"  
Упырь проклятый.  
Самое ужасное - что остальные на его стороне. Ангел категорически отказался брать меня в патруль. Дон каждое утром поит меня свежим морковным соком (гадость жуткая). Джайлз, едва узнал о моей беременности, сразу же оформил мне декретный отпуск на ближайшие десять лет с полным сохранением содержания. Эндрю предлагает учиться вместе с ним на сценарных курсах – говорит, что все великие писатели в первую очередь должны уметь писать сценарии. Обещает возить меня туда-обратно и всячески за мной присматривать.  
Господи, как же хочется убить что-нибудь нехорошее.  
Ну, ничего, будет и на нашей улице праздник. Завтра по случаю отъезда Уиллоу в Тибет у нас состоится небольшая вечеринка. Я планирую а)посидеть на коленях у Ангела б)пофлиртовать с Ганном в)обсудить с Эндрю новости со съемок третьей серии "Звездных войн" (ничто не возбудит его сильнее). Посмотрим, что будет со Спайком к концу вечеринки. А если даже это не пробудит в нем Биг-Бэда, придется закадрить Уэса. Только нужно будет предварительно предупредить Фред, чтобы она не психовала, а то отправит меня в какое-нибудь место, название которого за три часа не выучишь.  
Кстати, нужно проконсультироваться с Фред, как с выдающимся физиком. Она должна знать, какая марка микроволновки практичнее в хозяйстве. Пора, наконец, купить микроволновку и испечь печенье, чтобы эти уроды перестали надо мной ржать и прикалываться. Может быть, завтра и испеку. Бурбон и остальное спиртное - на Спайке, кровь - на Ангеле. Дон купит мороженого, а мы с Уиллоу сходим за микроволновкой, пиццей и замороженным тестом для печенья.  
P.S. Не забыть купить наручники!!!

The End


End file.
